Pokémon: Arceus' Wish
by GameJunkie7
Summary: Ash is bored...and God just woke up so guess who he's going to visit. Ash is just lazing about one day when Arceus comes to him with a strange proposition seeing as Ash has experienced the most the current world has and now he asks Ash: should it change? Original image by GoldenTenshi, Colored version by Uniformshark on DA.
1. Arceus Awakes

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story. Also as a side note all of Ash's Pokémon except Pikachu were sent to Oak so lets hope this clears any confusion.

_**Arceus Awakes**_

"_This world has become beautiful during my deep slumber…but something is missing…imperfect…."_

Ash was totally bored…after all his adventures he had started to find life as a Pokémon trainer as tedious. As he lay in the mountainous region of Sinnoh he felt incomplete like there was something better for him somewhere. "When did Pokémon battles get so boring…it used to be fun and exciting but now almost nothing gets me excited unless something big is at stake like the fate of the world or something…man those were good times…." As Ash lay alone in the grass reminiscing about all his epic world saving adventures Pikachu was off playing with some wild Pokémon somewhere and since no one was around Ash was able to relax and he drifted off to sleep.

***

"_So…you are the one…the one who seeks something greater?"_ Came a powerful and yet gentle voice.

Ash opened his eyes to a void of darkness. "Who are you?" A short few seconds after his question a Pokémon that looked similar to Dialga with a huge gold wheel around its midsection appeared.

"…_My name is Arceus…I am the one who created time and space…the one who gave birth to knowledge, emotion and willpower…I created the universe and have slept since it began…but I have awoken and I like what I see…this world is beautiful but I think it could be better…I have thought it over and I think you the one human who has experienced the most of this world can help me. When you awaken you will have a decision to make…take your time and make it wisely as there is no going back…change…or permanency?"_ Then the voice dissipated and Ash drifted off again.

***

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu was nudging Ash as hard as possible but he wouldn't wake up so after getting a little irritated he decided to use Thundershock to wake him up in case Ash fell into one of his two day comas again. "PIKACHU!"

Ash woke up as he felt a familiar tingle go across his body yet it seemed cozy instead of painful…maybe he was getting **way** too used to having electricity run through him since voltage that would normally kill people he could withstand once he was struck by lightning and was electrified for a whole week without being hurt by it. "Pikachu you can stop now you might get tired if you keep going."

"Ok since it obviously doesn't affect you anyway." Said Pikachu after ceasing his attack.

"Yeah for some reason it felt comfortable…wait you talked!" Shouted Ash making a generic anime point at Pikachu.

"Wait you fully understand me!? Ok I better say this now but I want my name to be Nash not Pikachu ok I tolerated being called Pikachu only because you couldn't name me!" Pika-erm Nash was totally serious and in case this was only temporary he had to get his point across.

"Uh…ok Nash…that's gonna take some time to get used to. Anyway how are you talking?"

"I've always been talking you just couldn't hear me right."

"Well why now?" Then Ash remembered the dream with Arceus and something about a decision he would have to make for the Pokémon God. "What did he mean? Change or permanency…?"

Then it seemed like Nash was getting bigger. It took Ash a few seconds to process this but he really was getting bigger! "Hey why are you looking at me like I've got two heads or something?" (Quote from Ash when he turned into a Pikachu on the Anime lol)

"Uh you're growing!" Then Ash took out one of Dawn's old mirrors that she forgot and put it in front of Nash.

"Whoa you're right!" Then in a flash Nash was enveloped in a blinding white light and he transformed into what looked like a muscular anthropomorphic male Pikachu causing him to cover himself and blush. "What the!? I evolved!?"

Ash immediately went to his bag and tossed a set of spare clothes at Nash. "Come on cover yourself up its indecent!"

[One quick change later]

"Wow my clothes fit you pretty well since you're about my height." Nash was wearing some of Ash's older clothes minus a hat allowing his long Pikachu ears to be prominent as they always were.

"Hey I just noticed I'm speaking real human English instead of just the syllables of my species." Nash was still trying to get comfy with the tail hole in the jeans and boxers he had to make on the spot. Honestly he still looked like a Pikachu only he was the same size as Ash and had prominent human features most notably the human hands and feet and his face was more humanly structured but still retained the cuteness of a Pikachu save for the slightly human eyes.

"Why did you change like that did you evolve or…huh?" Ash felt light as he started to glow. 'What I'm evolving!? But I'm not even a Pokémon….' Then Ash transformed and when the light disappeared all that really changed was he got more animalistic features such as yellow body wide fur just like Nash and a bushy tail but his face was more canine and he somewhat resembled a shaggy yellow Lucario with black markings along with new bulked up muscles.

"What now you evolved!? Well at least I'm not alone now but your muscles seem bigger that's not fair!"

"That isn't the point here the point is that why did we transform like this we both seem like a cross between humans and Pokémon!" Then all of a sudden the air shimmered and Arceus appeared in his gigantic glory of legendary status. "Arceus!"

Then Arceus glowed and he shrank to their size and when it dissipated he took on a form similar to an adult human but still looked like himself and the wheel was instead a choker around his neck also using his godlike powers he somehow clothed himself rather casually. _"Do you like it?"_

"Do I like what the fact that you turned me into a Pokémon!? Well actually that's kinda cool but is it also about Nash because that's really cool too…wait…yeah if it's those things then yeah I like it." Ash was still flabbergasted and had to catch himself to make sense.

"I really like it but what is this about?" Nash grasped things quickly as he always did.

"_The decision I was going to have you make. In order for you to make an educated decision you need to experience the idea I had first."_ Arceus was talking normally instead of haltingly since he had been practicing his speech. (He's basically god so these things are fast)

"Well I can't just give you an answer right away. No one can make a decision like this unless they think it over I'll have to experience it for a while longer…wait you mean your idea is to make the whole world like us!?" Ash was still confused and allowed himself to speak while thinking.

"_Yes all Pokémon and Humans will become Pokemen and the world's history will be rewritten. I will make it so that it was always this way but in general the world will not change entirely."_

"Wait hold on then I say no! If you rewrite history then me and all the people I've met will not know me and all our life experiences will mean nothing!"

"_No you do not understand I will make it so that everyone is the same as they were before all that changes is the body. New knowledge will of course be supplied but people you know now you will still know afterward."_

"Ok then in that case give me a while I'll come to you when I've made up my mind." Ash was getting impatient he didn't like the thought of the whole world changing on his whim sure he liked saving it but not remaking it.

"_Very well then but I will make it so that all you must do is shout my name and I will come to hear your answer…."_ Then he started to fade away. _"But…don't take too long…I can only stay awake for a while longer…a being of my power…should not be awake too long lest we…interfere with life too much…."_ Then Arceus disappeared completely leaving Ash and Nash alone.

***

Ash and Nash spent the rest of the day getting used to their new bodies and after some practice they found out that Nash was still a pure electric type while Ash was an electric and fighting type.

"Well now you have an excuse to have larger muscles than me." Stated Nash a little jealous those muscles will have the ladies all over Ash more than him.

"Hey so what you have more experience than me also I have to ask why did you want to be named Nash?" Ash was rolling out an extra sleeping bag that Brock gave him since he had too many already.

"Well I heard that name somewhere during our travels together it was a while ago but Nash just sounds cool and it has ash in it." Nash was nestling into the human sized sleeping bag it felt weird being so big.

"Well it's good to have my best friend in the world to talk to without having to guess what you're saying." Ash was in his own sleeping bag and was turning out the light.

"Well that's nice to know. Goodnight Ash we have an adventure in front of us tomorrow when we decide to head into Eterna City." Then Nash and Ash fell asleep having dreams about their new awesomeness and what they could do with it.

***

It was midmorning and Nash and Ash were both hiding amongst the trees near the east entrance. "So have any ideas?" Ash was nervous since if they just walked in they would likely be attacked by random trainers and Officer Jenny.

"We walk in." Nash was cheerful and whimsical.

"What but we'll be attacked!" Ash obviously wanted to avoid this he should have asked Arceus to allow him to turn back but he wasn't gonna risk angering a god.

"We act normal if they attack we defend ourselves besides the level indicator on your Pokedex reads that we're both around level 70 we should be fine from anything here in Eterna it isn't nearly as hardy as the eastern half of Sinnoh." Nash made a very good argument.

"…Alright fine but we don't hurt anyone unless they attack us." Ash still didn't want to go so he decided he'd follow Nash since he seemed more daring than him.

"Naturally." Then they both went through the gate causing the watchman to panic.

***

Gardenia was busy with a training session with Cacnea James' former Pokémon. Honestly Cacnea was having emotional problems after being given to Gardenia since he loved James so much and was crying again. "Oh Cacnea I'm absolutely sure James misses you besides he did run off on the verge of tears he probably thought it was too hard to face you."

"Cacnea…." Cacnea was still sad but his master gave him to this lady because she could make him stronger he understood that but he still wanted to be with James.

"Ok then from the top…!" Before they could begin again one of the townsfolk came bursting in.

"Miss Gardenia some strange Pokémon are eating at the ramen shop!"

"Hold on this better not be you freaking out about a Jinx again!" Last time this guy came in about a strange Pokémon it was a Jinx sure they're creepy but still….

"No it isn't they look like humans but they're like Pokémon!"

"Poke-humans? Sounds interesting even if they're just some weirdly dressed people it might be cool to meet them. Come on Cacnea!" Then Gardenia started on her way out.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea was fired up…kinda funny since he's a grass type…hope he doesn't burst into flames.

***

Nash and Ash were eating all kinds of different kinds of ramen first it was chicken then pork and now they were trying hot n' spicy chili ramen. "Ah! Hot! Too hot!" Ash was having a weakling attack.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! I bet you wish you were a fire type now eh!? This is my first time trying it and it doesn't bother me!" Nash was slurping up his ramen without any problems.

"How can that be you used to have a Meowth tongue to stuff like this how did you get so resistant I used to be good at this stuff!" Ash grabbed the milk the cook put there in case one of them was a weakling and started chugging it.

"Well maybe that dog face of yours means you got a…actually most dog like Pokémon are very resistant to heat…." Nash ignored the question from there and continued to pig out.

"Oi don't ignore me!" Then the cook took the ramen and diluted it with some normal broth.

"Here you guys may be weird but the fact that you paid up front takes care of that and since you're weak I put in some more pork broth to weaken it." The cook was a nice man (Looks exactly like Ichiraku from Naruto) and he ran this small outdoor stand with his daughter. (Looks exactly like Ichiraku's daughter)

"Oh thanks now maybe I can eat it." Then Ash at his bowl quickly as Nash ordered another bowl.

"Wow you guys really do look like Pokémon you even have the tails and fur." Nash and Ash turned around to see Gardenia. "Hiya my names Gardenia!"

"Oh hi Gardenia good to see ya again…oh I see James' Cacnea is with you how's being separated from him working out?" Gardenia was confused he talked like he knew her from before and how did he know about Cacnea and James? Furthermore she found the fact that he addressed Cacnea directly even more confusing.

"Shut up I miss James ok…it's not easy he was so nice to me…*sob start crying*." Then Ash got up and kneeled down and started comforting him.

"It's ok little fella I'd be heartbroken if my best friend was forced to leave me but you need to learn that friends are forever you'll meet again if you try to." Ash knew this from experience…speaking of which he had to visit Misty sometime it had been a while.

"Thank you mister can I hug you?" Ash considered this and decided to let him even though it would hurt.

"*anime sweat-drop* Uh yeah sure go ahead." Then Cacnea clomped Ash and at first Ash suppressed the pain but all his fur stood on end and he couldn't hold it in. "YEOW!"

Cacnea let go and stood next to Gardenia all cheerful while Ash got up and flattened out his fur including his tail. "Whoa so you guys really are Pokémon only genuine fur could stand up like that!" Gardenia was invading Ash's personal space inspecting his traits and even opened his mouth to look into it all super fast while she was talking until he snapped his mouth shut almost Biting her. "Hey that would have hurt me!"

"Then you shouldn't invade other people's privacy it's very annoying apparently that definitely hasn't changed about you!" Ash had an anger mark on the side of his head even though he tolerated it before back then he wasn't the one getting a close up of her face.

"Who are you why do you talk like we've met before I'd certainly remember meeting someone as rude as you!"

"Hey you know what how about a battle I didn't want to get into a fight but for some reason I can't stand you, you with me Nash!?" Ash felt pumped this would be the first time other than that time he punched Mewtwo…that he would fight with his own power.

"Actually I'm not in this argument but if she somehow beats you I will step in to save you. Oh beef this time!" Nash was still eating his ramen.

"Fine then where's your Pokémon?" Then Ash started flaring small bolts of electricity as he powered up.

"I'm right here just send out your weak little friends and I'll give them a reason to fear lightning!" Ash's clothes were getting a little singed but from his history of being electrocuted constantly his mom made sure to get resistant clothing so they wouldn't fall apart every time he was hit by an electric attack.

"Well it won't be right here lets move over to the battle squares right there!" Then Gardenia got into the trainer spot on one side as Ash jumped into the battlefield on his side still flaring small amounts of electricity and Cacnea got ready as well. "Ok then since you won't be fighting you can be the judge Nash!"

Nash was already sitting at the halfway mark on the outside eating ramen. "Way ahead of ya! Fighters ready!? Begin!"

_**I know Ash is nice to Gardenia but if you were being invaded and inspected like an ant wouldn't you be angry? I would; I'd say get the heck out of my face!**_


	2. Action & Controversy

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story. As for the action I am trying to make it like the Anime; none of this turn-based garbage and I will utilize the full potential of an attack not just the stats so expect attack combinations. Also I've discovered something amazing to replace Wikipedia as my main source of info: Wikis focused on a specific topic so for accurate info for Pokémon be sure to visit Bulbapedia.As for my idea of what the inside of a Pokeball is like I got the idea from Cevaztyen here on FanFiction.

_**Action/Controversy**_

"_Ha, ha, ha so he's already in a fight? Well I'd better keep a watch on him to see how he does this will be interesting."_

Ash was dodging barrages of **Pin-Missile** moving around with both his hands and feet making him seem like an acrobat/Martial Artist; he was having trouble advancing since Cacnea was amazingly accurate and left few openings and he wondered how any of his Pokémon managed to even fight Cacnea but this opened something up in his mind; this must be how Pokémon think combined with how humans think. "Man, hey Nash give me a level reading on Cacnea!"

Nash put down his ramen and took out Ash's Pokedex and took a reading and gasped in disbelief. "It-it's over 9…."

"What is it!?" Ash was still dodging.

"It's OVER NINE-THOUSAND!" Nash's fur stood on end as he shouted.

"What nine-thousand that can't be right!" Ash was baffled since Pokémon are only scaled on levels from 1-100.

"Yeah I'm joking I saw that on TV once and decided to try it since the opportunity was there. Anyway his level is…well impressively 67." 'That can't be right.'

"Well we're both level 70 so this should be a pretty good match if Cacnea's really level 67." Then Ash stopped and started charging electricity and the wild **Discharge** of electricity fried any **Pin-Missile** that came within range.

"Oh boy…Cacnea **Sandstorm**!" "Cacnea!" Then Cacnea did as Gardenia ordered and all the loose dirt around him and in the surrounding area began to fly everywhere making it hard to see and suppressing the strength of Ash's **Discharge**.

'Dang it Cacnea's **Sand Veil** ability makes him even harder to hit and he's immune to this. Now my **Discharge** is being suppressed but if I release it now then….' "**Discharge**!" Ash let loose the full blast just as some sand got in his eye and everything around him was caught in the blast all he could hope for was that Cacnea was hit too. 'Gah my eye!'

"Man this is hectic; good thing Grass types are resistant to Electric types." "C-Cacnea…." "Cacnea?" Cacnea turned around to show Gardenia the burn mark caused by Ash's **Discharge**. "Amazing that attack would have done so much more damage if we didn't use **Sandstorm**…alright then fire **Pin-Missile** into the storm!"

When Cacnea's **Pin-Missile** started again Ash couldn't see them coming so he was not only being buffeted by the storm but being randomly struck by the pins. "Gah dang it I need to get out of here!" Ash dashed forward into the hail of pins knowing that they lead to Cacnea all the while taking more and more damage until he jumped out of the storm and he was over Cacnea. "Grah! **Close Combat**!"

Ash immediately removed any hesitation and defensive measures and put all his strength into this one strike. "Oh no! Cacnea **Needle Arm**!" "Cacnea!" Cacnea's right arm started glowing as he went in for a canceling punch and both of them connected with the other's face and since Ash's defense was down Cacnea's attack did almost as much damage as Ash's and they both recoiled as the Sandstorm died down and Ash was feeling the after effects of **Needle Arm** causing him to **Flinch**. "Alright quickly Cacnea use **Drain Punch**!" "Cacnea!" A green light swirled around Cacnea's right arm and he practically flew at Ash and it connected viciously with his stomach causing even more damage as Cacnea recovered with 50% of damage done healing him and he retreated back to his square as Ash flew through the air into his. "Way to go Cacnea!"

"Uh hey do you want to submit!? It looks like Cacnea's handing your tail to you." 'Even though I used to handle him easy.'

Then Ash got up and he was panting hard as his body started shifting to red and his eyes went blank. "Grah! I never give up!" Then electricity fell from the clear sky and hit Ash as he was charging up with it; then he formed a huge blue-yellow ball of pure energy and electricity. "**Lightning Ball**!" (Combination of **Discharge** and **Aura Sphere**) After charging it to the size of a cantaloupe he jumped into the air and threw it dead center into the middle of the battlefield at first it just sat there until it suddenly started projecting an electric field around it and it grew rapidly.

"Oh no! Everyone run away!" Gardenia and Cacnea left the ring and everyone else backed away even Nash ran knowing the power of this attack and when they did the electrical field expanded over a huge area utterly melting everything it touched including the ground and after it dissipated Ash came out of the crater even more damaged; bleeding even and his clothes have been severely tattered and charred but his eyes are still blank and his fur still red and he started charging up another attack. "He can't be serious! Cacnea we need to finish this now before he hurts someone or himself!" "Cacnea!" "Alright we're going for a one-two punch like last time first **Needle Arm** then **Drain Punch**!" Cacnea didn't even respond instead he simply charged in and did as she said but when **Needle Arm** hit and followed by **Drain Punch** Ash didn't budge and instead he grabbed Cacnea and did a violent **Volt Tackle** but instead of simply giving in to the attack Cacnea used **Pin-Missile** but Ash simply took the attack and continued to do **Volt Tackle** and when he was done Cacnea followed through with another **Drain Punch** and after staying still for a short while Ash stumbled and then finally fainted as his fur went back to normal. "Alright Pokeball go!" *throws Pokeball*

"Gardenia no!" Too late. The ball hit Ash and he was pulled into the ball and since Ash was thoroughly exhausted he couldn't fight back and he was captured. "Aw crude…."

"Uh…oops!" "Cac-." Cacnea glows and he evolves. "turne?" "Oh yay Cacnea you've evolved into a Cacturne! James will be so proud of you!" "Cacturne!" While Gardenia and James' Cacturne were celebrating with Cacturne giving her a crippling spiky hug Nash picked up Ash's Pokeball.

Showing on the red half of the Pokeball in digital words were: Would you like to nickname the Pokémon? And Nash pressed the yes button. "Ash." Readout: Nickname: Ash: confirmed. "Hey Gardenia!"

Cacturne had already released her and she was recovering from the pain for a moment. "Yes Nash!?"

"We should really get Ash to a Pokémon Center!" Nash walked over to Cacturne and Gardenia and helped her up. "Nice battle Cacturne I'm sure James will be ecstatic to have you back let alone to see how much you've improved."

"Oh thanks Nash but honestly you have more experience than him so if you and I fought I would have lost." Everyone was stunned; Cacturne just spoke English! "…What!? Don't look at me like that it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"…Cacturne's speaking English…and did you just say Ash?" Gardenia was starting to piece it together it would also explain why Nash is like a Pikachu.

"Yeah I'll clear it all up when we get to the Pokémon Center but could you lead on? I don't know the city as good as Ash." Nash was serious and there would already be delays because of how they look and Ash was really badly injured.

"Uh of course Pikachu-I mean Nash let's go!"

***

"_Oh boy…I hope he doesn't hurt himself too much…maybe an ability besides __**Berserk**__ would have been better."_ (I modeled the ability **Berserk** after the item Berserk Gene from Generation 2 but instead of only Attack increasing; the owner's Attack, Sp Attack, Defense and Sp Defense increase drastically when the owner's health drops below 25%. In exchange for this increase the owner becomes extremely confused and attacks everything in sight until they either faint or the battle ends.)

"I wouldn't be worried if I were you Arceus. The Ketchum boy has a good head on his shoulders." After the voice finished speaking a 7 foot tall man wearing shed Aggron, Lairon and Aron armor that hid his features walked up to Arceus and the viewing mirror. "After all I've been watching him for a while I would know; his friends will not let him go astray so easily."

"_And you're the one who woke me. I once again thank you Ryan. You do know I can turn you into a Pokeman it is the least I can do to repay you."_

"No Arceus the time will come when I will become a Pokeman but not now. Everything will come in time there is no need to rush it because already Ash and Nash's transformations are beginning to spread; it is proven with Cacturne's newfound ability to speak English." Ryan then stomped the floor and a chair of stone rose up and he sat.

"_But you are the one who inspired me to come up with the idea of Pokemen Ryan. What with your armor and your unexplained abilities. Tell me Ryan are you human or Pokémon?"_ Arceus was curious not once had he seen Ryan's face and all his attempts to peek inside have been blocked.

"As I said before Arceus all will come in time and when Ash's decision is made I will make my motives clear." Ryan then faded until he was gone and the chair receded back into the floor.

"…_Perhaps I should have thought this through more…I trust Ryan but…."_

***

Ash woke up bandaged and lightly sedated with a team of Chansey wearing traditional nurse hats tending to him and when he stirred one of them approached him. "Hello sir how are you feeling?"

"Ugh…honestly like I got hit by a bus."

"Not surprising; you not only received multiple attacks from a highly trained Cacnea but rather I should say Cacturne now. You used several self damaging attacks."

"Oh he evolved? Glad I could help him out in his training." Ash was about to fall asleep when the same Chansey slapped him. "Ow what!?"

"Don't fall asleep your injuries aren't that serious and we'll have you outside in a minute it'd be troublesome for you to fall asleep when we're all curious as to what you are."

Ash relaxed anyway but he didn't fall asleep and just as she said only 90 seconds later he found himself inside a Pokeball. "Hey wait where am I!?" As he shouted this a digital grid flashed and in an instant he found himself standing in front of his house. "I'm…home?" Ash explored for a while and it was exactly like his house only there wasn't anything around besides the house and what was in it. "So this is what it's like inside a Pokeball?" Then everything flashed red and he saw the front door change and over it was an exit sign so he exited and in a strange feeling of being reconstructed he came out of the Pokeball. "Wow that was interesting!"

"Hey Ash you could have just told me who you were and we could have avoided this whole mess!" Gardenia was giggling a little as she spoke finding Ash being turned into whatever he is funny.

"Well you sort of got on my nerves and I didn't feel like explaining at the moment." Ash was digging through his bag and got a change of clothes so he could change in the bathroom.

"Yeah well now I officially own you Ash! And from what I've seen you need some restraint you acted like a wild Pokémon out there!" Gardenia was serious she never expected someone like Ash to ever go out of control and she's never met a wild Pokémon that vicious.

"Whatever it was just my ability." Ash had the knowledge inserted into his brain when Arceus changed him.

"Ability?"

"Yes my ability's called Berserk. Whenever my health drops below 25% of its total all my stats get a significant boost but in exchange I become confused to the point of simply attacking everything that moves." Ash went into the bathroom and started to change.

"Well unfortunately Ash that means I can't simply let you do what you want now that I'm your trainer I'm gonna have to come with you!" Ash obviously fell down when he heard this but he quickly got up and exited and he forgot to put his shirt on.

"Hey I'm a trainer too and not only that you have a job to do as the Eterna Gym Leader!" Gardenia stood there silent for a moment before she started blushing violently and Ash realized he forgot his shirt. "Argh sorry!" Ash ran back in the bathroom and put his shirt on unfortunately it did little to hide his muscles since it was an older shirt. "Well sorry about that." When Ash tried to move his arms the sleeves ripped and that did it Gardenia got a nosebleed and she already corked it with tissue.

"I can't believe that just happened but then again I don't see muscles like this except in Hunk Magazine. Anyway don't worry about it I'll have my strongest trainer hold the position for a while and also I plan on returning Cacturne to James now that he's strong enough and he seems to follow you around."

'You have no idea….' "Well fine I do seem to have a little trouble with controlling myself but me and Nash are guys so you better be up for the challenge like Dawn, May and Misty were but since you have more experience as a trainer I don't think you'll have much to worry about but since me and Nash are more than Pokémon we will act on our own if you aren't around to give commands."

"Ok then but first things first where do you think James might be?"

"Well it's pretty simple." *grabs Nash and holds him at the shoulder and gives him a noogie* "We need to get a Pikachu like this blockhead and simply parade him around like I used to do with Nash here he'll likely show up eventually."

Nash pushed Ash off of him. "Hey come on your ruffling my fur!"

"Yeah buddy just obsess over that fur of yours; you won't be able to really go anywhere if you're worried about your fur." Ash was having fun with this because only girls obsess over their hair that much.

"Yeah well at least I have classy short and shiny fur instead of scruffy and untamed fur like yours." Nash was proud of his fur.

"Hey less management and I look awesome admit it! I look like a rocker!" Ash was apparently proud of his fur too…they're becoming Pokemen rather well….

"Hey, hey you're both very handsome boys ok?" Gardenia was trying to quell the argument but she didn't expect this:

"Well then Gardenia which of us do you think is more handsome?" Then both Ash and Nash backed up and did poses and did a mysterious costume change with Nash wearing Japanese robes and sipping tea and Ash wearing Japanese armor without the helm.

As Gardenia looked at them she got another nosebleed but quickly capped it. "Could you two please stop that this isn't a fanservice story."

"Oh please Gardenia." Nash sarcastically stated while sipping tea.

"The writer is a strict follower of fanservice." Then Ash flexed his muscles and all his arm and torso armor burst off causing Gardenia's nosebleed to increase. "Oh come on ladies you know you like it."

"Yes I admit it enough we need to get on with the plot of the chapter!" Then Cacturne left his Pokeball.

"Hi for some reason the writer thinks it would be a good idea for me to come out and get the story back on track!" Cacturne immediately swept away all the goofiness and sat Ash, Nash and Gardenia down as he wheeled in a chalkboard. "Now while I have the writer's permission I am going to elaborate on the situation and set the story in motion. *clears throat* Now here is the situation: Ash you have been captured and belong to Gardenia, Nash and Ash you are now Pokemen so you can't just walk around, Gardenia you do need to return me to James since I'm a very crucial plot device and to do this you need to get a Pikachu and head towards Sandgem Town; along the way James will appear got it? And by the way yes fanservice will be a constant throughout this story along with breaking the fourth wall and now I'm going back in my Pokeball…and everything will be on track so bye!" Cacturne returned to his Pokeball and everything returned to normal and everyone else around heard the explanation as well.

"Well that's pretty simple all we have to do is journey to Sandgem Town with a Pikachu on my shoulder." Gardenia was excited this would be her first adventure in a while.

"Well don't look at me I'm too big to sit on anyone's shoulders…except maybe some legendaries…hmm." Nash got lost in thought again.

"Um well let me call Prof. Oak about all this maybe I can get him to lend me a Pikachu if I'm really lucky." 'That's if the writer doesn't do something to make it difficult.'

_**I heard that don't make me give you a hard task.**_

"Oh come on just let the story play out naturally!" Ash was getting angry.

_**Fine you asked for it…3, 2, and 1.**_

A civilian burst in. "Gardenia a giant Shroomish is attacking the town!"

"What you gotta be kidding me a giant Shroomish that's out of story context!"

_**Don't question my authority! Besides it's a parody of the giant Gulpin from Pokémon episode 339/Advanced Generation episode 65 and aired **__**in the United States on February 12, 2005 almost an entire year after it premiered in Japan on February 26, 2004.**_

"Ah it just evolved into a giant Breloom!"

"Argh fine I get it stop flaunting your power and knowledge over the anime I'll fight it ok!" Ash stomped outside. "Breloom!" "I'm going to end this fast!" Ash got into position. "Ka-me-ha-me…."

_**Wait stop the copyright issues alone…wait disclaimer…whatever but you still can't do that.**_

"HA!!!!!" A giant **Aura Sphere** suddenly appeared in Ash's hands and he fired it knocking out the giant Breloom in a flash. "Hey I wanted to do a Kamehameha wave!"

_**Sorry you can't do that wrong series.**_

"Whatever it got the same result." Ash went inside while the local mad scientist took the giant Pokémon away and he went to the video phone after putting another shirt on (That giant Aura Sphere ripped it up) and called good old Prof. Oak.

*Ring-ring-ring, ring-ring-ring phone call phone call* (Don't you just hate that?) "Yes hello who is calling?" The video feed came on revealing Ash. "Great scot what kind of Pokémon are you!?" Oak was getting frantic and started writing down his observations and even recording the vid feed.

"Um I kinda figured you'd be excited Prof. Oak but it's me Ash."

"What!? Is this some kind of prank are you just wearing a suit?"

"Oh this is no suit…let me explain in full detail."

After an hour of lengthy explanation: "Hmm…so Arceus has awakened and asked you to decide if the world should be transformed into what you are now…very enigmatic it is a terribly difficult question to answer…on one hand the world could stay the same and we would slowly progress towards such an evolutionary leap but if we do it right away then everything we've known about our world could very well be thrown out the window be fed to your Snorlax!"

"Yeah but Prof.!"

"I'm not finished! But if we do evolve that quickly then the world will then transform as a whole it would be interesting and amazing if anything I'm all for it Ash this world of Pokémon has gotten rather dull as of late even to one who loves Pokémon as much as I so be sure to get here sometime so I can run tests on you ok?" Oak was excited about this but he kept it hidden as much as possible with his calm and cheery demeanor.

"He, he don't worry Prof. I'll be there soon enough with my decision and so you can do some tests and about that Pikachu…."

"Don't worry I happen to have another one around here somewhere but be sure to return her since she's someone's pet." Oak then transferred the Pikachu through the teleporter and it came to the Pokémon Center. "Ok then Ash you're good to go just be sure to come by and I mean it!" Oak then hung up.

"Ah Prof. Oak I haven't seen him in person for a while." Ash went and picked up the Pokeball and released the Pikachu; you could tell it was a girl because of the heart shaped end of the tail.

"Ah hey where am I?" The Pikachu looked around and walked over to Ash. "Hey you're pretty interesting are you the person I'm being rented to?"

"Well yes but you'll get to know me as a friend; she's the person who'll be renting you." Ash was pointing at Gardenia.

"Hi my name's Gardenia I'll be traveling south with you riding on my shoulder in hopes of a friend recognizing me." She didn't understand what the Pikachu was saying she envied Nash and Ash for that.

"Well that sounds easier than being a pet and playing with some kid." The Pikachu jumped up on Gardenia's shoulder. "Although to be honest I'd rather stand on the shoulder of that slim hunk over there." The Pikachu was looking at Nash as she said this.

"Um that's very flattering but I don't even know your name…." Nash blushed a little.

"It's Rochelle; my master is a little superfluous with naming his Pokémon and in the literary arts; he tends to name us after people he greatly admires or simply gives us names determined by our personality; as for me he named me after his daughter." Rochelle smiled cutely at this fact.

"Rochelle huh? Beautiful name; I'm Nash-it's simple, to the point and easy to remember." Nash held out his hand to shake paws with Rochelle.

"Nash huh? Gruff name but it suits me fine." Rochelle took his hand a shook.

"Ok guys let's go!" Ash got in his Pokeball and Nash put on a hat to hide his ears and wrapped his tails around his waist to make it look like a belt then they went on their way. "No thanks to the writer."

_**I heard that!**_ *lightning strikes*

(All in unison) "Ah!"

Sorry for the whole breaking the fourth wall and self insertion/god thing it's a very funny plot device and since I had writer's block like the writer for Over The Hedge commix I just went with my gut but don't worry much less "Writer" later on.


	3. PokeEvolution Disease?

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story. Also I would like to say that I denounce the "Law" that says Pokémon can only know 4 moves at a time and since in this story Humans and Pokémon are becoming fused then it would only make sense that they have both the physical and mental capacity for more than 4 moves so don't get angry when an enemy or character uses a move-set that goes past the 4 move limit.

_**Poke-Evolution…Disease?**_

Gardenia, Nash and Rochelle were lost somewhere deep in Eterna Forest despite Gardenia's extensive knowledge of the area. "I would know how to leave if the damn Writer would stop sending us back to this cold rock!"

"**Respect my authority!"** *Lightning strike* **"Besides Eterna Forest plays an important role in the plot I can't just let you leave right away something has to happen first."**

"So this is like one of those RPG games where you need a certain item or ability to leave?" Nash was laying on the rock relaxing.

"**Well yeah basically oh and I'm not really god…that's Arceus' job I'm sort of like a directional assistant; if you go the wrong way I help you so yes it's like an RPG."**

"Oh great just what we don't need an invisible Navi." *Lighting strikes Nash to little effect* "Jerk"

Lighting strikes Nash again as Ash gets out of his Pokeball and stretches. "Ah you know this isn't really all that bad; since we're here why don't we explore since if we go too far or try to leave Writer will just send us back here."

"Oh you guys go on ahead…I feel strange…." Gardenia looked a little flushed and she seemed to take well to the cold rock.

"Oh well don't get sick ok?" Nash and Ash left to wander the forest leaving Gardenia and Rochelle.

"**Hey Gardenia you don't look so good…are you ok? The boss didn't say anything about this…."**

"What I thought you were in control of everything how can you not know what's wrong with me?" Gardenia started getting drowsy as she cuddled to the rock.

"**I can only control the weather and keep you guys in a certain area at times along with messing with nature a bit but nothing more."**

"Well someone as insensitive as you Writer shouldn't even be with us girls with Gardenia in her condition why don't you just go to the boys?" Rochelle stared worriedly at Gardenia.

"…**Well alright whatever the boss simply told me to keep you in this area until something strange happened…maybe this is…."** Writer fell silent instigating he left.

"Finally I can't stand that guy well at all." Rochelle turned back to Gardenia to see her drifting off to sleep.

"Rochelle…did you just speak English…?"

***

Nash and Ash were wandering around the forest and found that only the less adventurous Pokémon hid from them; perhaps since they were Pokemen the Pokémon simply accepted them on some level. "Man it feels so peaceful here especially when none of these bug Pokémon really want to attack us."

"Yeah but is there anything interesting around here?"

"**Hey guys! The girls got mad at me and told me to leave since Gardenia seemed really out of it…."**

"Hey Writer why don't you just leave all of us alone we don't need you either!" Some plants suddenly grew out of the ground and restrained Nash.

"**Hey I have feelings too if you just let me be around you and set you on track I wouldn't have to make an example out of you!"** The plants retracted and returned to normal. **"Besides I know that there's a Combee hive around here…want to go honey hunting?"**

"Hey no way if we do that the Combee will go berserk and I don't feel like bothering a natural ecosystem that much just for a few jars of honey." Nash was about to continue walking when a ghostly figure appeared in front of them and took shape to appear human only it seemed to be composed of a swirling purple haze with green lights flowing through him and his face was blank safe for a left eye that was also green and had a spiral shaped pupil.

The figure crossed its arms and seemed to be pouting. **"Fine I'll preoccupy the Combee and you gather the honey this is how it's done in the wild anyway."** The figure that seemed to be Writer raised its hand and some glass sprouted out of the ground and formed into simple bottle-like jars.

"Wait…you're Writer right?" Nash couldn't believe his eyes; who was this guy?

"I'm a Pokeman like you only I'm a Spiritomb Pokeman and now I will tell you my real name; my name is Jeice and the boss selected me to watch over you to make sure your journey goes well and since I can crush both of you like bugs I demand that you help me gather Combee honey cause I love the stuff but in exchange keep a few jars for yourself." Jeice sped off towards the Combee hive as Ash and Nash picked up the jars and stealthily stayed nearby.

"I can't believe this guy; I hated him enough but now I seriously can't stand him." Ash got ready and soon enough Jeice dashed out of the cave with practically the entire hive on his tail and they dashed in and quickly filled the seven jars and corked them full of the sweet liquid and dashed out in time to miss the hive returning.

"Did you get it?" Jeice although lacking most of a face had both a look of nervousness and anticipation.

"Yeah we got it." Nash held out all their bottles and Jeice took one.

"Oh yeah I love this stuff! I only need one bottle it will last me a while enjoy the rest." Jeice then disappeared with the bottle of honey leaving Ash and Nash with six bottles to themselves.

"Well that was nice of him…strangely."

They started walking towards the cold rock to put the honey in their packs when they both stopped and smelled the air. "What the…?"

"The air is so clean it feels like it's purifying my lungs…." Nash and Ash continued on until they got back and discovered the source of the clean air…Gardenia.

Gardenia had evolved into a Leafeon Pokewoman and seemed to be resting peacefully and healthy against the cold rock; her skin was a light tan color consistent with normal Leafeons including her hands where a deep earthy brown carries out from her wrists, her face wasn't much different save for the canine teeth visible in her slightly open mouth and her ears were slightly longer and appeared to be leaves; a leaf-like tail was visible laying next to her and her long head leaf seemed more like hair the way it cascaded so smoothly. "Where have you two been!? Gardenia's evolved; I can't believe you guys missed it!" Rochelle ran up to them and then ran back to wake Gardenia. "Hey Gardenia it's time to wake up!"

Gardenia groaned lightly and then woke up to reveal brilliant deep brown eyes. "Ugh Rochelle I was having a weird dream…I dreamt I had evolved into a Leafeon…funny huh?" Gardenia stopped at this when Rochelle held up a small mirror and showed Gardenia her new body and she took the mirror and looked at herself in shock for a moment before screaming. "What the hell!? How did this happen!?"

"I don't know...." Ash scanned Gardenia and got a mischievous smirk. "But I think besides becoming a Pokewoman the transformation seemed to have a profound effect on your bust and hips."

Gardenia looked down at herself and noticed her breasts were so much larger than before they were only contained by her once loose clothes and her hips and butt felt snug against her pants. "Ah!" Gardenia tried to cover herself in vain for her clothes were still perfectly intact save for the tightness and her cape hid at least some of her breast's form. "Stop staring at me like that Ash! Perv!"

Ash got a weak nosebleed and did a pose and suddenly became clothed like an Otaku. "Fanservice is a must for any great story!"

Gardenia punched Ash causing him to return to normal and laugh a bit before Jeice suddenly appeared and punched him. "Oh grow up! Could you two leave while we sort this out; Gardenia needs to change into more…comfortable clothing."

"What but you're a guy too!"

"No I'm unisex; I don't have any specific gender so I can be either or neither; I just prefer to be a masculine type; now leave so I can properly clothe Gardenia!" Jeice ran them off with a volley of **Shadow Balls** before somehow spawning another backpack.

"Thanks Jeice."

"Don't mention it." Jeice took out some looser female clothing and handed it to her to change.

"No seriously thanks." Gardenia got ready to change.

"No seriously don't mention it I don't want people to think I'm getting soft." Jeice started walking off but stopped. "I've set up a barrier so nobody will come bother you just shout when you're done changing."

***

Gardenia was wearing much looser clothing; it was similar to her old outfit but more suited to her new…assets. "Well now we can get on our way to Floaroma Town."

Ash was walking behind Gardenia seemingly hypnotized by Gardenia's butt and tail until Jeice whacked him one. "Hey mind off the tail and on your objective! So far your decision seems to be leading towards change from what I've seen!"

"Ow geez you didn't have to hit me it's not my fault Gardenia suddenly became drop-dead gorgeous!" Gardenia blushed at this statement but attempted to hide it by keeping ahead of the others.

"Oh please you don't have any interest in me personally you only like me for my breasts and butt so keep your distance Ash…speaking of which return!" Suddenly Gardenia turned around and forced Ash to return to his Pokeball. "Well I'm glad that still works."

After walking along Route 205 for a short while they came by the 205 Rest House. "Well maybe we should get some rest here you know I mean you did just evolve you might need some time to get used to your new body."

"No I'm fine we need to keep going. So far simply being with you guys has turned me into a Leafeon so I want to get this adventure over with before something else unexpected happens…." Before Gardenia could continue a strange looking person seemed to dash right past them and smashes into the Rest House and the building almost instantly burst into flames. "Oh no what's going on?!" Nash jumped in and quickly got the lady out but Gardenia shied away from the fire with a sort of fear in her eyes.

"Gardenia snap out of it!" She came to her senses with Nash's shout and she ran away from the building to Nash as it exploded.

"Oh deary me! Thank you kind children you saved me." Nash moved the lady further from the building and they looked on unable to put out the fire because they didn't have any water Pokémon….

"Any Buizel, Floatzel and any other water Pokémon in the area!" Gardenia seemed to have a plan. "Help put out this fire before it sets flame to the grass and ruins the clean earth and water!" Surprisingly the wild Pokémon responded and almost immediately started putting out the fire and very quickly the fire died out and the Pokémon cheered as they returned to whatever it was they were doing.

"Wow good job Gardenia! I just wonder who that was…and if he died." Then all of a sudden a blazing heavy heat erupted from the burnt wreckage and the man from before walked out seemingly composed of fire until they saw clearly…he looked like a Magmar.

"So…other people have this…this disease as well!? Argh what the hell!?" The man then seemed to throw several **Embers** at them and being unprepared some hit Gardenia directly.

"AH!" Gardenia fell to the ground and writhed in pain she couldn't believe the pain! Is this what Grass Pokémon feel when hit with Fire attacks!?

"Hey just who do you think you are!?" Nash took out Ash's Pokedex and it read that the man was indeed a Magmar; so he's a Magmar Pokeman. It also read that his level was around 55 no match for Nash. "Heh you're way in over your head here pal!"

"Gah shut up freak I never wanted this disease! This is your fault I just know it!" The man then charged and became enshrouded with flame as he **Tackled** Nash with surprising force and the flames singed Nash's fur before he countered with a **Bolt Tackle** and they both backed off.

"Oh already getting tired? Pathetic I've fought Rattata with more endurance than you!" Nash then charged up to full power and lightening **Thundered** down and fried the mysterious assailant until it faded and he collapsed to the ground. "Tch don't start anything you can't finish!"

Gardenia got up and threw a Pokeball at the man and since Nash thoroughly defeated him he was caught effortlessly. "Ok…now this means something…."

"We're not the only one's transforming people." Nash went over and sprayed a potion on Gardenia to heal the burn and she complained it hurt. "Oh live with it…you know what's your level?" Nash took out the Pokedex and the level readout read 68. "What? You should have been fine in that case; I guess you're still a greenhorn…pfft greenhorn 'cause you're a Grass type ha, ha, ha!"

Gardenia socked Nash one for that and got up. "Shut up I'm weak to fire so of course I wouldn't know how to handle it the first time around!" Then she started walking on and Nash followed.

"Hmm…I better report this to the boss." Jeice disappeared.

***

"_Hmm this is thoroughly unexpected…I didn't release any other sources of the Pokeman virus anywhere…where did that man catch it?"_ Arceus was looking on intrigued. _"But that man's negative and destructive response…perhaps I should abandon the plan."_

"Don't sway Arceus!" Ryan faded in wearing his excessive concealing armor as usual. "Simply because one closed-minded fool couldn't handle the changes is no cause for concern. This should have been expected but remember depending on Ash's decision the world will either remove this virus or be made so that the world was always this way."

"…_Yes you're right but…if they have this power won't they simply abuse it?"_ Arceus couldn't help but think the worst since it is only human nature to seek power and use it for their own purposes.

"Some yes most definitely but realize that there are many out there who strive for balance and control rather than chaos and madness; more so than the ones who seek destruction. Ash and his friends are among these and are in face chief among these so do not worry Arceus." Ryan then faded away again and left.

"_Thank you again Ryan I'm glad I have someone like you to guide me through this haze that is this world."_ Arceus then fell asleep to nap and Ryan soon after came back and looked at the mirror as silent as a specter and a familiar figure faded in just as silently and spoke in a soft near silent tone.

"Boss…what do you think is the cause of this irregularity?" Ryan stood silent for a moment.

"I do not know this was not calculated; the only one's who should be infected should be Ash and Nash and whom they come into contact with. Continue your guidance and surveillance as you have done so before but please refrain from overusing your power as Arceus is curious as to what you're really doing. Jeice do not screw this up; if you continue to unnaturally alter their situations without permission you will be disposed do I make myself clear!?" Ryan turned to Jeice and Jeice was practically shivering in fear.

"Y-yes master Ryan…." Jeice left quickly and Ryan turned to the mirror.

"Underlings…can't do anything right until you put your thumb down on them." Ryan then faded away leaving Arceus alone unaware in his temporary deep slumber.

***

"…This…is out of place…." They had arrived at Floaroma Town but something was amiss…everyone were Poke-Humans! "What's going on Ash hasn't decided yet what's going on!?"

Ash came out of his Pokeball and saw what was before him and before anything else he swiftly walked up and asked someone. "What happened here!?"

The young Oddish girl looked at Ash weird then smiled. "Oh so you caught it too? Cool want to play!?"

"Um not now…later maybe." Ash was surprised by this situation but the little girl seemed to be taking it very well.

"Ok bye mister doggy face!" The girl ran off to who seemed to be her mom who was a Vileplume Woman.

"The hell?" Ash dashed to the Pokémon Center with Gardenia and Nash behind him and they came upon a Chansey Nurse Joy sitting at the desk.

"Welcome to the Floaroma Pokémon Center may we help you?" Ash quickly went to the desk and inspected her closely; she looked very much like she did before only she was pink and had an egg-shaped stone in her front apron pocket. "Um may I help you sir?" She seemed a little embarrassed to have this hunk inspecting her so closely like that.

"Tell me why are you and all the townsfolk Poke-Humans?" Joy looked a little in thought for a moment.

"Well a short while ago some strange people wearing white with a big red R on their clothes came through here and they were like this already; soon after everybody started turning into Poke-Humans; I think they called themselves Team Rocket or something." Joy then looked at Ash intently; she mostly focused on his muscles and his broad shoulders.

"Team Rocket!?" Ash was stunned he thought he was the only person transformed and now Team Rocket was transforming people into Poke-Humans ahead of his decision…but the results were so far positive save for that one guy but that's expected; so far the townsfolk were completely calm and didn't seem to have any problems…maybe….

"This is unacceptable!" They turned to see Jeice standing in the corner. "I don't know how but Team Rocket has somehow been transformed and from there they're transforming other people ahead of schedule! There must be a leak; someone with the virus must have already given it to them and now they must be spreading it!" Jeice seemed worried a little too much perhaps.

"Well what's the big deal? So far everything's just fine and other than that one guy everything's perfect." Ash was definitely happy with what he saw what was the problem?

"That doesn't matter! The point is that there was a certain order to this and someone broke that order now your decision won't be based on the finished product but on the effects it would have on individual people! The plan was for you to make a decision based on the end result not the buildup!" Jeice needed Ash to stay towards change and he was worried that this may change his mind.

"Well so far I'm definitely leading to change because look around you! These people are at peace and they're just fine as if nothing's wrong! That one guy doesn't matter if my decision makes it so that everything changes so it was always like that then people won't freak out about it!" Ash had a point besides he and his friends didn't have any issues adjusting.

"…You're right and I also bet you were enjoying riding in that Pokeball staring at Gardenia's ass through the sphere weren't you?" Jeice hit the nail on the head.

"Uh no, NO! I wasn't staring at your ass Gardenia I was just admiring it…crap…." Gardenia punched him into a wall and her fist was steaming.

"Compliment's accepted but no tailgaters if you catch my drift!" Gardenia went and sat down blushing slightly as Nash helped Ash up.

"Man I swear you're getting worse than Brock; at least he was courteous enough to fully admit his love to pretty girls but you just stare at their breasts and asses you're hopeless." Nash finished getting him up and patted his hands to be rid of the dust.

"Heh whatever the only thing I like about Gardenia is her body I'll admit it but there are two girls I've had my eye on for a while because of their personalities." Ash got up and stared off into space.

"Well let's hear it you stud who're the two girls?" Nash was nudging Ash buddy like.

"Well…I'm still debating but I'm struggling between choosing Misty or May." Ash scratched his head nervously as he blushed and Nash started giving him a noogie.

"You dog I just knew you had the hots for Misty! You just never admitted it!" Ash pulled himself free with ease.

"Yeah, yeah I won't deny it I just wonder how much more attractive Misty will get when she becomes a Pokewoman." Ash got a mental depiction and started drooling slightly before Gardenia returned him to his Pokeball.

"Yeah, yeah keep dreaming perv and since I know you'll stare I'm not putting you on my belt!" Gardenia put all her Pokeballs on the trey and Nurse Joy took them.

"Thank you, your Pokemen will be fully healed in a moment…oh that burn it seems to have healed slightly from a potion but here have a burn heal to get rid of it." Joy handed a burn heal to Gardenia from under the counter and left and in a moment Gardenia used it on the burn and it miraculously disappeared before her eyes.

"Wow I never knew how effective this stuff is…." Gardenia went to the counter and talked to a Chansey nurse to buy a few and Nash walked up to Jeice.

"Hey Jeice can you do me a favor?" Jeice immediately scoffed at him.

"You? A favor? Just tell me why I should help you in any way; especially since I don't care and since it isn't in my job description?" Nash pulled out one of the bottles of honey and held it in front of him and immediately Jeice's eye was transfixed on it.

"Because if you do I'll give you another bottle of honey~." Nash was dangling it in Jeice's face and he nabbed it and greedily and strangely stored it in his body.

"Very well payment gratefully received; what is it you want?" Jeice still had about half of the first bottle to go so if he could collect them he'd be in honey for at least a few days.

"I want you to scout ahead and see if you can find Team Rocket and using **Trick Room** help guide them toward us." Nash could see the shock on Jeice's face.

"H-hey how'd you…!?" Jeice couldn't believe it; he thought he was being discrete with his **Trick Rooms**; Nash certainly had plenty of battle experience.

"Simple: that's the only move in the world that can distort the mind and physical space that much so quickly unless you were truly a god and judging from your other "powers" I suppose you also know **Thunderbolt**, **Crazy Plant** and **Shadow Ball**." He could see the sweat building up on Jeice's face obviously he didn't expect Nash to be so knowledgeable or experienced.

Jeice gathered himself and did an embarrassed cough. "Um well yeah but I can do more moves…anyway a deals a deal I'll be going now." Jeice disappeared.

"Wow I caused the mighty Jeice to run! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Nash went to sat down and the next thing he realized was that Rochelle was getting bigger…um. "Uh Rochelle come with me!" Nash picked up Rochelle and ran to the restrooms and set her inside the Girl's Bathroom just in time to see a flash of light.

"Hey Nash why did you…AH!" Nash slipped a bag through the door and dropped it quickly.

"Uh you better get some clothes on I had that issue too when I evolved into a Poke-Human…so yeah they're Dawn's clothes she forgot them I only hope they fit you." Nash went back to the lobby and sat down and a few minutes later Rochelle came out in the tight clothing struggling to keep the miniskirt low enough to cover her panties along with the issue of her tail; her breasts were practically straining the too small shirt and since there was no bra…well you know…luckily there weren't any other men in the room besides Nash and he quickly covered his eyes out of courtesy. "Uh…yeah maybe you girls can help her with her clothing issue I'll…be outside." Nash quickly retreated. "Oh by the way you're very lovely…." Nash shouted in causing Rochelle to blush.

"Oh how sweet of him…well I don't have any clothes that fit you since Jeice supplied me with these…hey girls know where we can get some…clothes…?" All the nurses were gathered around holding various articles of clothing and it wasn't until now that they noticed how buxom and ample all the nurse's breasts and butts were.

(All Nurses in Unison) "Oh of course how can we not!? Tee hee!"

Nash was still blushing from the sight of Rochelle on his way to the honey farm in the meadow to buy a lot of honey for bribing Jeice. "Man Rochelle's hot I can't believe she even came out in those clothes knowing I'd see…anyway." Nash got to the house and knocked on the door. "Hello I'd like to buy some honey…hello!?" Nash looked around for a bit to find nobody around until all of a sudden he heard a shout.

"S-somebody! Help!" Nash quickly ran off to help.


	4. Beeline!

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story. I would like to state that some Pokémon traits are hard to carry over to a human version so some drastic changes will be made like snake type Poke-Humans will have the ability to disgustingly contort their bodies in place of being snakes and one's with multiple bodies or compounded/complex bodies will be augmented as well so do not get angry if you find something different from the original. Also don't get angry if there're moves not found in the original's learnset; I'm making every possibility work here.

_**Beeline!**_

Nash dashed as fast as he could towards the source of the voice. "Help me!"

"Don't worry I'm coming!" Nash got to the top of a hill and found a Combee Poke-Human running from a swarm of other Combee Poke-Humans. "Don't worry I've got this...AH! **Thunder**!" Nash summoned a huge mass of electric energy from his cheeks and shocked all the pursuing Combee to the point of causing a few of them to faint but the rest all but one ran a male obviously.

"Grrr…mark me! Wallace if I see you trying to steal any more of our hive's honey we'll not only chase you we'll destroy you!" The Combee man then flew off with the rest and the Combee man named Wallace Nash helped then landed next to him.

"Oh thank you! I'm in your debt! Those blasted Combee are from nature unlike me so they don't understand the profit to be had from their honey!" Wallace like normal Combee had three faces but one the main was the head as normal as could be but with antennae and the other two were actually some form of decoration on his natural shoulder armor and he wore jeans unlike the natural Combee who didn't but strangely didn't have any…privates…then again…no a secret of the Pokémon world that shouldn't be revealed at the time.

"So you're the guy that sells honey out here?" Nash could tell immediately upon seeing him being pursued since it only made sense since natural Combee have a hive mind and function together; it was unlikely even for Combee men to act differently.

"Yes…if you're looking to buy honey be my guest; but I'll soon run out since with their heightened mental ability I'll never be able to harvest the amount needed to properly run my store and even though I can make it myself now I can't keep up with demand!" Wallace slumped to the grass. "Face it it's hopeless…everything was going just fine until this Poke-Virus went around and now the ecosystem is supercharged! Once simple creatures are now much more intelligent than before and can't be reasoned with…."

"Well…let's see." Nash took out the Pokedex and got a level reading for Wallace it read 33. "Hey with your level you should be able to handle the Combee easily!"

"Yes that may be so but even then there're too many of them for me to take them all on myself! I can't simply go in there and hurt them; it would be unfair and make me seem like a tyrant anyway…I don't want that…." Wallace posed a powerful problem! He needs honey but can't steal it because it's too hard and if he was strong enough anyway it'd be too evil…there was only one solution and it was far more unlikely to happen either….

"From the sounds of things you need to make a deal with the hive in order to succeed here." Wallace looked at Nash with a look that said you're brilliant.

"Yes!" Wallace jumped up. "Yes! Combee and the Vespiquen are exceptionally stubborn…he, he but I'm a Combee too so I know what makes em tick if you get my drift? Come on I'll fly you to the hive!" Wallace hovered and picked Nash up by the armpits and then they flew over the extensive meadow for a minute or so until they came upon a cave guarded on the outside by two Combee holding long staffs and they immediately prepared themselves as Wallace put Nash down and Wallace landed.

"Halt! No trespassing! Any violators will be stung! Any still awake will be stung again!" Wallace walked forward and punched the one on the right so hard he crashed into the rock wall and fainted startling the other into shivering.

"I would like to speak to Vespiquen if you please." Wallace's tone was very grim and threatening and the Combee shook from it.

"Uh…um very well but Mistress Charlotte won't like company…at least not weak company!" The Combee stated the ending with confidence and then led them inside slowly and as they went other Combee who were standing nearby would immediately follow them and eventually there were so many behind them Nash could've sworn it looked like a solid wall of yellow and black was sealing them in ever more oppressive and when they made it to the main chamber in a throne of resin sat a beautiful woman wearing a dress made of woven silk and she was just as bug-like as the Combee; likely the Vespiquen in charge of this colony.

"So these are the gruff intruders that knocked Cagnes unconscious with a single blow I presume?"

"Y-yes Mistress I'm sorry we're so incompetent!"

"Nonsense they're simply stronger than you; now begon and rest in a hot bath to ease your nerves for you now have pollen collection tomorrow." The Combee cringed and all the other Combee including Wallace seemed to be a little saddened.

"Y-yes Mistress Charlotte…." The Combee left slowly and lifelessly dragging his staff.

Nash leaned in to whisper into Wallace's ear. "Hey that seemed kind why is everybody…."

"Kind!? You must be joking; that poor guy just got demoted to the lowest station!" Wallace whispered back shocking Nash: this woman was not one for forgiveness.

"So which of you was the one who knocked out Cagnes?" Wallace stepped forward and bowed.

"It was I your majesty." Charlotte got up and walked forward inspecting Wallace and then Nash and back to Wallace.

"May I ask why you assaulted my guard Mr. Wallace?" She was looking rather intensely at Wallace judging his every movement but he didn't even flinch under her gaze something Nash somewhat admired.

"I needed to make a point Ma'am; as your guard captain Cyn (Pronounced sin) refused to listen to my requests and attacked me from then on whenever I came near here accusing me of trying to steal your precious honey." The queen seemed to have her eyes shimmer for a moment and wiggled her antennae for a moment and the shimmer returned.

"It would seem you're being truthful as I detected Cyn's guilt just now and you have not told a single lie the moment you began speaking." Charlotte went and sat back down in the throne. "Now tell me what is this request?"

"It is not really a request but more of a deal; I propose that in exchange for your hive's extensive honey making capacity only a small amount he given to me in exchange for items from the human world to more properly suit your new bodies." Charlotte closed her eyes for a moment and thought about it and then opened her eyes.

"Give me more time to think on this; until I come up with my decision you and your friend shall be imprisoned. I suppose this is reasonable?" Nash was about to speak out when Wallace raised a hand to silence him.

"Very well take your time." Four guards came forward and seized them both by the arms.

"Guards escort our guests to the dungeon I need to mull over my decision in a hot spring." Charlotte left assumingly to a hot spring as the guards dragged them out of the chamber and flew them down a shaft so far down Nash could have sworn they were at least a mile deep until they landed.

"Ok you two just relax in this cell and don't try to escape or your deal will be off…!" The guards quickly shoved them into a cozy little cell and locked the resin gate and nervously left quickly.

The cell was small but indeed cozy as the beds were made of grass and other soft plants layered up and it was not completely dark as several glowing plants illuminated the hall and cell in a soft blue light. "So how long do these decisions usually take?"

"Usually days, sometimes weeks and rarely months." Nash went frizzy furred from this.

"What we could be stuck in here for a month!?" Wallace simply yawned and continued.

"Yeah but if she can't decide then we'll be challenged: she'll select the best of her soldiers and if we defeat them our deal will be approved; this is the most likely outcome as I made a very strong impression on her but Cyn will likely push the other way." Nash went back to normal and returned to relaxing and decided to nap. "Don't worry I'll wake you if they come."

***

Gardenia and the newly clothed Rochelle were sitting nervously in the Pokémon Center: Rochelle was wearing a loose grey tank-top that generously and comfortably supported her breasts and she was wearing blue jeans that fit her perfectly and she wore white sneakers. "Where is he? It's already getting dark; soon the Pokémon Center will close for the night."

One of the trainers that came in earlier: a female Buizel walked over to them. "Oh I saw him walking towards the meadow; he probably went to see Wallace; I can understand why he's been gone so long."

"Why is that?" Then Nurse Joy came up and pressed a button and the shutters started to close to the girl's dismay.

"Because Wallace has been having trouble with the Combee hive since this Poke-Virus went around and he's lost his source of honey because the Combee are now smart enough to realize they've gotten nothing in return." Joy walked over to them

"Well knowing Nash he's likely helping Wallace then; that would explain why he didn't get back. Oh well; Nurse Joy can you escort us to a room: Girls only so can you keep my Pokémen since they're all guys?" Joy took Gardenia's Pokémen and put them in a trey.

"Yes of course." After putting the Pokéballs away Joy escorted them to a two bed room and left them be.

"*sigh* I hope Nash is ok…." Rochelle started getting comfortable in the bed as Gardenia got into the other one.

"He'll be ok he's level 70 you know." Hearing this Rochelle relaxed and cuddled to the bed.

"Well in that case he's much stronger than me and I can usually handle myself rather well so I have no doubts he's fine now." After Gardenia turned off the lights a few moments passed in silence. "Gardenia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he likes me?"

"*giggle* Maybe; ask him yourself."

***

Nash woke up to the incessant shaking from a guard. "Wake up! A decision has been reached; you must come to the main chamber at once!" Nash was then grabbed by the guards and dragged out of the cell and flown once again through the deep shaft but it was all a blur to his drowsy eyes and mind and when he finally awoke he found himself being let go in a huge open chamber resembling the meadow only with a small creek and with the ceiling opening up to a giant hole revealing the full moon and the night sky and Wallace was standing next to him.

"Come on are all mammals this slow to awake?" Wallace was obviously irritated; likely from his disturbed sleep.

"Oh mostly yes it takes at least a few moments." Nash gathered all his senses and adjusted his ears to try and listen to his surroundings.

Charlotte was up atop a ridge near the open ceiling of the cavern. "Mr. Wallace as I'm sure you know the decision has come to an even debate so I cannot decide. Therefore combat shall decide my decision! If you Sir Wallace can defeat Cyn my guard captain I will support your deal!"

Cyn then flew down from the ledge and landed in front of them. "Stay out of this mammal! If you try to interfere my men will battle you!"

"I didn't come all this way to do nothing!" Nash got ready to fight.

"Then battle my men! Men attack the mammal!" Cyn gestured to the huge group of Combee opposite Charlotte's ledge.

(Swarm of soldiers in unison) "Yes Captain!" Immediately the swarm descended upon Nash and he ran away from Wallace.

"Wallace you take care of the boss! I'll take these weaklings!" Nash then jumped and he was on the other side of the chamber.

"Now that the mammal is out of the way I'll take care of you personally! It's time all your baseless oppression ends now!" Cyn charged and punched but Wallace dodged and grabbed his arm and then kicked him in the face before flying into the air.

"**Gust!**" Wallace beat his wings as fast as possible and the resulting **Gust** hit Cyn hard and tossed him into the ground. "It wasn't baseless! I needed honey to sell to make money to support myself!" Cyn got up and quickly flew up and used **Bug Bite** on Wallace's shoulder and Wallace screamed for a moment before he started punching Cyn in the head until he let go and rubbed his bruised face.

"Then why didn't you make it yourself!?" He charged and tried to punch Wallace again but Wallace grabbed it and did a **Seismic Toss** to throw him to the ground.

"Because I couldn't and even now that I can I can't possibly make enough to satisfy my customers!" Wallace raised his arms and strained to focus on an attack he learned from intense study and numerous stars materialized in the air around him startling Cyn who had yet to crawl out of his little indentation. "**Swift!**" The cascade of stars all impacted Cyn with minor explosive effect and he groaned as he started to crawl out but froze when he saw Wallace charging up his next attack. "Now I'm going to finish this and now I can finally fairly do business with you all!" Wind seemed to be spirally around Wallace's right hand and then it strengthened. "Grah! **Air Cutter!**" The slice of air shot at Cyn and violently cut him open slightly and he passed out and shortly after Nash walked over.

"Wow nice job! I would have done it faster but whose keeping score?" Wallace was stunned and he looked over at the swarm that had attacked Nash only to see piles of injured and passed out soldiers all of which fried nearly to a crisp and Wallace was stunned with his jaw dropped and looked at Nash. "…What?"

Overhead applause could be heard everywhere and Charlotte's face was filled with awe. "Amazing! Simply amazing! I was so focused on Sir Wallace's battle that I didn't even notice you utterly defeating Cyn's men! Sir you have yourself a deal but only on one condition!" Charlotte flew down before Wallace.

"What's the condition?" Charlotte hugged and kissed Wallace full on the mouth startling both him and Nash and after a moment of awe she backed off.

"You allow me to be your girlfriend of course. Strong men are such a turn on for me." Wallace turned to Nash and Nash gave him a thumbs up.

"Wallace nice job man you dog!" Wallace was blushing madly and he nervously backed off slowly from Charlotte.

"Uh…um of course I'd be happy to have you…." All the other Combee applauded and Charlotte jumped giddily like a little girl causing her breasts to bounce hypnotically.

***

The sun was up and Nash was back at the honey store with a large jug of honey in his arms and Wallace and Charlotte were standing in front of him and she was properly clothed in more suitable clothing. "Well I wish I could do more but any more and I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to carry it he, he!" Wallace was nervously and happily behaving giddily as Charlotte hugged his left arm to her breasts happily as Combee moved a large supply of Honey to the storage behind his store.

"No this is more than enough! I'm willing to bet when you were younger you didn't expect to be a Pokéman let alone having a sexy Pokéwoman for a girlfriend." Nash was absolutely right; just two days ago he was a normal powerful Pikachu playing in the woods.

"Yeah go figure and now I'm unbelievably happy! For some reason this just feels right in every way. Well good luck on your journeys and I might send some of my special honey brew I make myself." Nash then left with them waving goodbye cheerfully and after a while he finally made it to the Pokémon Center and sat the huge jug down; apparently it hadn't opened yet and he sat down on the lid.

"Whew! Man traveling with this thing will be impossible! I need a lot of bottles." Nash got up and went to the Mart and purchased 20 glass bottles and came back and filled them but there was still half a jug of honey left. "Man he gave me a lot…I'll just donate it to the Pokémon Center I bet the extra honey will be good for their cafeteria."

After a half an hour of waiting the Pokémon Center opened and Gardenia and Rochelle came out to find Nash napping but instead of waking him they noticed the bottles and Gardenia went and bought another backpack and filled it with the bottles before waking him. "Hey Nash wake up!"

Nash drowsily woke up and picked up the jug and took it inside wordlessly and before Joy could ask about it he left and picked up the new backpack and started walking with the help of Gardenia and Rochelle for a while before he fully woke up. "Man…what a day…and night."

"What were you doing?" Rochelle was curious.

"Oh just a little adventure." He looked into the air and Gardenia and Rochelle looked up as well to see Wallace and Charlotte flying in the air waving before they flew back to the meadow. "Bye!"

"Who were they?" Gardenia was now definitely curious.

"Oh just some new friends." Nash was going to save this tale for a later time.

After walking for about an hour Jeice suddenly appeared panting and sweating. "Ok! I did what you asked and that took way more effort than I thought it would so give me another bottle!" Nash reached into the pack and took out one of the original bottles of honey and gave it to him and Jeice immediately opened it and took a swig. "Woo hoo! Totally worth it!" Jeice then disappeared with the bottle.

"Ok now you have to explain that! What did you manage to bribe Jeice into doing?" Gardenia was getting more and more confused by the moment.

"I bribed him into using his **Trick Room** to guide Team Rocket into our direction so get Ash out and be ready at any time to fight Team Rocket and this time we're going to subdue them not send them "Blasting off again"."

After a while of walking they made it to the Ravaged Path and with Ash's immense strength the crumbling boulders in the way were nothing and finally they made it out of the cave. "Man that was exhilarating! You guys should have me break stuff more often!"

(3 familiar voices in unison) "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

(Jessie)"Listen is that a voice I hear!?"

(James)"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

(Jessie)"Floating on the wind!"

(James)"Past the stars!"

(Meowth)"In you ear!"

(Jessie)"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

(James)"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place!"

(Jessie)"A rose by any other name's just as sweet!"

(James)"When everything's worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth now that's a name!"

(Jessie)"Putting do-gooders in their place!"

(James)"Team Rocket!"

(Meowth)"We're in your face!"

*Pokéball release* "Wobbuffet!"

*Pokéball release* "Mime, Mime!"


	5. Ryan, Jeice and Sheik

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story. I apologize for the delay…my computer got a Trojan and I did emergency disconnect from the web and deleted as many as possible and then had Hu at the computer store finish it up so I'm back in business now; you can thank Hu Chen. Also Mismagius is my favorite Ghost type Pokémon and is one of my primary battlers with his level equal to my Empoleon.

_**Ryan, Jeice and Sheik**_

(Ash and friends) "Team Rocket!" Team Rocket's balloon lowered to the ground. They were indeed Poké-Humans including Meowth but Mime Jr. and Wobbuffet had yet to change and they were quickly returned to their Pokéballs.

"Oh yes indeed twerps so don't you forget it!" Jessie seemed to have been turned into an Arbok woman judging from her scaly skin and its color; she mostly looked the same and still had the same hair.

"Yes this so-called disease is quite the thrill!" James on the other hand seemed to be a Cacturne man judging by his tell-tale spikes and green straw hat.

"Yeah being capable of proper speech was no problem for me!" Meowth had become a Poké-Human too; he looked like a normal human save for the tan fur, cat eyes, whiskers and ears.

"Nash what're all their level readings?" At Ash's request Nash took Dex out and read each of them each reading causing him to sweat a little.

"U-um…Jessie is level 70, James 70 and Meowth 67…so far it almost seems an even match between you, me and Gardenia respectively." Nash put Dex away as Team Rocket hopped out of their balloon.

"Hey wait you recognize me right James?" Gardenia hailed James but the next thing she knew he was right in front of her with startling speed and he hugged her painfully to her dismay. "Ah!"

"Of course! Like I'd forget the face of another fellow Grass Type! I believe I left Cacnea with you." After James put her down she had to recover for a moment before she came to her senses.

"Yes and I have great news for you he evolved into a Cacturne!" Gardenia released Cacturne and they stood silent for a moment and then Cacturne evolved into a Poké-Human and…he was naked and Gardenia freaked out. "Gah he's naked!"

"So?" Cacturne turned around to reveal…NOTHING!? No junk no rod everything gone WTF!? "Don't you know Male Pokémon and Pokémen can hide their privates? It doesn't appear unless we want to; much more convenient than you Females since you're dependant on clothing to hide your privates."

"Yes that may be so Cacturne…wait you need a name now…I know your name is John and from now on we're the Cacturne Brothers!" James quickly took out his spare Rocket outfit and quickly clothed John then and they posed…WTF I can't tell the difference whose who!? "We prowl the dark deserts at night!"

"So hope we don't steal your life's delight!"

"And don't come to us, we won't make things right!"

"Because before you pursue we'll be out of sight!"

"James!"

"John!"

(Unison) "We are…The Cacturne Brothers!" Everyone pauses…tumbleweed…wait this isn't a desert…must be coincidence.

"Hey no fair I want my own motto!" Jessie started pouting…if only she had Arbok back….

"Well sorry Jessie but now that me and John are together again our forces just got a huge increase in strength!" James prepared a Pokéball and handed his other one to John.

"Yes and now that I'm back with my brother James I can fight with my full power! I was going easy on you before Ash!" John looked in on the Pokéball to see which one he got.

"Yes twerp this is personal! We've been tailing you for years it's time we finally got our hard earned reward for defeating you!" Jessie handed one of her Pokéballs to Meowth.

"Yeah and don't underestimate us because after you defeat our Pokémon we're coming for you ourselves!" Meowth checked to see who he got.

"Dang we only have ourselves and Gardenia's Pokémon!" Gardenia quickly distributed her Pokémon to the group and then it began.

(Jessie) "Go! Seviper!"

(Meowth) "Go! Yanmega!"

(James) "Go! Carnivine!"

(John) "Go! Mime Jr.!"

(Ash) "Go! Grotle!"

(Nash) "Go! Cherrim!"

(Rochelle) "Go! Roserade!"

(Gardenia) "Go! Vileplume!

All the Pokémon came out and growled in their various names at their enemies and the battle became practically a free for all between Team Rocket and our heroes as the Pokémon started wearing out one by one they all fainted. "So it looks like we'll have to get our hands dirty after all!" Jessie and Nash ran off to fight somewhere in the nearby woods.

"Nya it's been a long time since I shredded up a pretty little mouse like you!" Meowth licked his sharp nails.

"Bring it cat face!" Rochelle and Meowth went to the other section of woods.

"So it leaves us huh? Well me and John aren't parting we're going to work together on you two!" James' feet sprouted roots and they shot into the ground and he absorbed moisture with **Ingrain**.

"Yeah so don't think you'll win easily! I need a rematch with you anyway Ash!" John's left fist swirled with the energy of **Drain Punch**.

"Heh perfect I was getting bored!" Ash's right fist sparked with the energy of **Thunder Punch**.

"Well I'm new to this but I'm sure I know how to fight." Gardenia grew sprouts on her outer wrists and they became **Leaf Blades**.

***

Jessie and Nash were fighting in the woods and even though they're both woodland Poké-Humans Jessie had the upper hand as she crept around out of sight shooting **Poison Stings** at Nash before he could fire back but none of them hit. "Come out! I'll fry everything if you don't!"

"Oh is this the noble Pikachu we've been chasing all this time? Disappointing…I expected more from you!" Jessie's hands suddenly sprang out of the ground and grabbed Nash's legs and she dragged him under; apparently she'd **Dug** underneath him.

"Damn it!" Nash **Discharged** but she fled before it could hit her and as he climbed out she jumped out and latched onto him and **Bit** him in the left shoulder; her fangs penetrating deeply and injecting poison causing him to scream and he instinctively **Discharged** shocking her and forcing her to let go but he was already poisoned. "Gah… bitch when did you get so good with tactics!?"

"When I realized you won only because of tactics; we've always had the brawn just never the brains to back it up!" Jessie then **Slashed** him with her sharp nails and then clomped him and fully restrained him and started to **Wrap** him tightly. "You know if I didn't know any better you let me do this…."

"You're right…your breasts feel nice." Jessie blushed slightly but quickly regained composure.

"P-perv but then again you have a point; I thank you for the compliment but they will do little to cushion your cracking bones!" Jessie squeezed tighter and Nash could feel his bones starting to give way and his left arm went.

"*Snap!* AHHHHHHHHHHH!...Bitch take this!" Nash let loose all his electric power in a massive **Thunder** striking them both frying Jessie.

"…Gah…ah…." Jessie fainted and Nash fell to his knees in pain; not only was his left arm broken the bite was in his left shoulder intensifying the pain and he was poisoned…soon he would…unless he got the antidote and some potion to kill the pain from the packs. Nash grabbed Jessie by the collar with his good arm and painfully dragged her towards the road.

***

Rochelle was faring somewhat better than Nash as she loosed **Thundershock** after **Thundershock** of electricity but Meowth proved to be impressively nimble and dodged all her attacks. "Nya you're slower than I thought you would be! Maybe the Males get all the physical strength while the Females get all the mental strength!" Next thing Meowth knew he was trapped…all the trees around him had been electrified somehow…wait…she was throwing metal needles with every shock! "Shit!" Before Meowth could escape Rochelle fired a **Thunderbolt** into the needles and they all surged from around him and fried Meowth until he fainted.

"You're right we girls do get all the brains." Rochelle then started dragging Meowth back by the collar to the road. "Wow I got almost no injuries; I wonder what Nash will think."

***

The battle between James/John and Ash/Gardenia was well underway. While John duked it out with Ash in melee combat; James and Gardenia were wrapped in a **Sandstorm**; with James **Ingrained** to the ground he could make it blow as hard as he wanted and he could see clearly through the sand so he fired **Pin-Missile** extensively to Gardenia's dismay. "Damn it at this rate I'll lose fore sure!"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! You don't stand a chance! I'm the king of the desert and as long as this storm rages you have no hope of winning!" James then did the unexpected; he used **Crazy Plant** and the roots in the earth sprung out and lashed at her violently.

"Ah!" Gardenia was being held in place by the roots.

"Ha, ha! Now feel the epitome of Grass attacks fellow Grass enthusiast!" The Sandstorm ended and the moment the sun became visible James started glowing…. "He, he hmm…feel it! **Solarbeam**!" The beam was small because he fired it prematurely but it impacted all the same knocking Gardenia out.

"Gardenia!" Ash looked at her but immediately had to block a strike from John.

"Hey focus I'm your opponent!" John was a fierce fighter and he used his naturally offensive body rather well making it hard to block without getting injured and even harder to strike but then Ash saw it…an opening! He went for it with a full out **Close Combat** striking John right in the stomach and since he was now a Dark type the damage was far more extensive than before. "D-damn it…." John then passed out and Ash faced James.

"Hmm so you beat John? Unexpected but I assume you're a Fighting type then? In that case I'm not letting you get close!" James restarted the **Sandstorm** but Ash charged up a **Lightning Ball** like before and threw it right into the center. "Ha fool I'm grounded thanks to **Ingrain** this won't…wait what argh!" James fainted and his attacks ceased.

"Fool there's not only electricity in a **Lightning Ball** but pure Aura as well; if the Electricity didn't affect you then the Aura sure as hell would." Ash then dragged John over to James and tossed him on top of him and the others came dragging Jessie and Meowth respectively and after tossing Team Rocket all into a pile Rochelle and Ash treated Nash with extensive care focusing on slinging his arm and curing the poison.

"Gah! Why can't you use some potion to numb the pain already!?" Nash already knew the reason but the pain was agonizing.

"Because potion needs to be administered last so we can effectively use the antidote by pouring it directly into the bite…you might want to bite into this cloth; Rochelle restrain him as best you can." Ash poured the antidote into the large bite area caused by Jessie's upper fangs first then proceeded to use it on the smaller bite and all the while Nash was screaming through clenched teeth and the cloth.

"AHHHHHHHH! God damn it! That never gets any easier to do!" Then Ash quickly sprayed some potion on the bite and Nash's other injuries. "Oh…yeah…almost makes the pain worth it…."

"Hey it'll be hard to drag both your heavily drugged ass and an unconscious Gardenia all the way to Jubilife City so…would you kindly get into a Pokéball just this once?" Nash shook his head dizzily at first but then nodded slightly.

"Yeah sure I could use the rest…but the moment I wake up and can walk straight I'm coming out…." Nash then passed out from the intense amount of relaxants that particular potion contained.

"Man where did this stuff come from?" Ash read it and it said on the label: For intensely injured or pain suffering individuals. For safety do not attempt to use this unless you are willing to devote at least 5 hours of sleep. –Oak Pharmaceuticals. "Oh man Prof. Oak made one killer potion. Oh well let's get these two into Pokéballs." Ash used some of his empty Pokéballs to stow them away and then him and Rochelle walked up to the pile.

"Well…now that we have them what're we going to do?" Right as she said this Jeice materialized holding three empty honey bottles.

"I'll handle it from here; hey Ash hold onto these would you?" Jeice gave the empty bottles to Ash and then walked over to Team Rocket and created a soundproof **Barrier **around them and slapped one of them awake before the **Barrier **clouded to hide what he was doing.

"…Well I hope he doesn't do anything too severe." Ash then went into the woods and carried back a huge log on his shoulders with no problems and set it on the side of the road and him and Rochelle sat down and waited and after a few minutes the **Barrier** lifted and Jeice walked towards them and he apparently did something to leave huge bumps on Team Rocket's heads.

"Well they don't know the name of the one who gave them the virus but from their description…it was a Mismagius Pokéman…and there's only a few Pokémon besides myself who directly received the virus and only one of them is a Mismagius…." Jeice got a few sweatdrops on his face and his eye looked worried.

"Well…what is it that's bugging you so much?" Rochelle didn't like Jeice but she knew he was a powerful being…what could unnerve him so much?

"…Listen this enemy is beyond all of us including myself…we would need the help of at least a legendary or gather a whole squad of strong people like ourselves and even then he would still likely overpower us…." Jeice was seriously sweating now and he sat on the ground in front of them. "The Pokéman we're looking for is a Mismagius of tremendous power…he even exceeds me in power and his illusions bend reality to such a degree they take on a realism all themselves…anything that happens in the illusion becomes reality…." Ash was sweating heavily now…he once already experienced the illusions of a Mismagius…it was all fake but it seemed so real…the thought of one which could create alternate realities with its illusions was daunting.

"What's his name and motive?" Jeice looked up and then stood.

"His name is…Sheik." Jeice then created an illusion portraying his memories of Sheik. "He was like me a normal Pokémon. Unlike the others we preferred to play and tease the local trainers. Day by day we fought trainers who tried to catch us and always won and eventually we got so powerful we could defeat any trainer that came across us…." Jeice seemed happy to revisit this memory.

"Oh I heard stories about that; about a pair of ghost Pokémon who were roaming through the region defeating every trainer they met." Ash heard the rumors and hoped to fight them but he never did.

"Precisely; I'm glad our reputation precedes us. Anyway during our journey we came across…." Jeice paused with fear for a moment and the image of the figure blacked out. "I…I cannot say who he is…but he gave us an offer…if we pledged to work for him he would greatly enhance our power…we reluctantly agreed and before we knew it we were Pokémen each of intense power but then in that moment Sheik changed…he attacked both me and the man and dealt great damage to us both for it seemed Sheik had been holding back the bulk of his power for as long as I knew him apparently…." Jeice ceased the illusion and sat back down. "I thought he simply went mad with power but it seems he's hatched a plan…."

"What is this plan?" Ash was getting pumped…another world saving adventure could very well be at hand.

"You know that Misdreavus and Mismagius feed off of fear using their necklace-like gems right?" Jeice couldn't believe how eager Ash was getting from hearing this information.

"Yeah I know." Ash has both Dex entries of course he knows.

"Ok…now you know how well those people back at Floaroma Town were handling their transformations? Also remember that one person that got terribly frightened from his transformation? Well although they are getting accustomed to their new forms inside is a growing fear; a fear that they will never return to normal. People who fully accept this situation will not be haunted by this fear but those who keep it bottled inside or freak out will all eventually end up like that one Magmar Pokéman filled with fear and desperation. Ultimately all this fear would come to a peak and Sheik would be there to soak it all in and grow immensely more powerful then he already is…he would become the most powerful Pokéman in the world." Jeice got back up and Ash stood.

"Well…as much as I would rather face this guy myself…if I get Arceus to change the world then this threat wouldn't exist right?" Ash was regretting this but he would rather save the world right away.

"Yes but…."

"ARCEUS!" Ash shouted as loud as he could but…Arceus didn't come. "Why isn't he here?"

"Like I said Sheik's power is immense…blocking Arceus' influence although limited as it is, is within his power. So that you can't contact Arceus as he set up…it would seem that he is hindering Arceus' viewing mirror's audio capabilities at least." Jeice then thought of something. "I'll try to **teleport** to Arceus' chamber and see if I can do anything." Jeice then closed his eye and started to glow but then he seemed to be shocked by something. "W-what!?"

"What is it!?" Ash was getting more worried by the moment.

"I-I can't warp there! He's blocking all access to Arceus' Hall of Origin…but to do that he would need to be there!" 'How is this possible…Ryan is much more powerful than even….'

"T-then we need to go to the Hall of Origin! Where is it!?" Ash was getting seriously worried; from what Jeice was saying Sheik was nearly as powerful as Arceus himself!

"It's an invisible palace that floats over the Spear Pillar at the peak of Mt. Coronet; only those permitted by Arceus may enter and there is no way to enter now because of Sheik's interference…but there is a way." Jeice started pacing.

"What is it!?" Ash started getting antsy; this meant he had to either go all the way back to Eterna or Oreburgh to reach Mt. Coronet.

"There is an ancient flute hidden somewhere in this land of Sinnoh; it is the only key to the Hall of Origin…."

"Um…is this…?" They all turned to look at James holding an intricate and large blue flute. "Is this Azure Flute what you're looking for?"

"Y-yes where in the world did you get that precious relic!?" Jeice floated over and snatched the flute and looked over it in wonder.

"Um well Sheik gave it to us and told us to give it to you when you won…he said when not if I suppose he knew you would still win…." James then got a sparkle to his eye and ripped off his Rocket Insignia shirt. "You know what I quite Team Rocket! I'm tired of living poor, unwanted and mistreated and not getting anything out of it!"

"Yeah I agree!" Meowth followed suit and John did the same and they all looked at Jessie and she blushed.

"Oh please I'm a woman I can't just rip off my shirt like you men…but." Jessie took out white dye and bleached out the Rocket Insignia. "I too am tired of being a Rocket I want to be free! Now that we've finally gotten a taste of what it feels like to honestly try to fight you without any other motive…I feel great!"

The former Team Rocket then cheered and walked over. "Hey listen twerp…I mean Ash would you let us travel with you? We also want to help you with whatever it is your doing we want a fresh start."

"Of course! You guys have redeemed yourselves but I don't think Nash or Gardenia will agree…." 'After all you guys did a number on them….'

"Oh well we only want your forgiveness anyway; we don't care what anybody else thinks." James and Jesse then put an arm around Ash's neck and they both gave him a noogie. "Besides in all honesty you've been good for our moral characters!" They then let off and Jeice interjected.

"Ahem…yes very good; with your help we may be able to defeat Sheik but only if we combine all our powers and don't give him a chance to retaliate!" Jeice stored the Azure Flute in his being. "Grab on I'm going to **Teleport** us to the Spear Pillar at least I hope Sheik will let us get at least there." Everyone grabbed on to his arms and then they were encompassed in a flash of light.

***

Arceus was sleeping deeply…he hadn't awakened since he fell asleep yesterday. Ryan walked up to the viewing mirror and looked into it to find that he couldn't find Ash or his party. "Blast…looks like Jeice did something against orders again…it seems too much of you rubbed off on him…Sheik."

A man wearing tattered and flowing dark purple robe and witch's hat with a necklace of glowing gems faded in with his arms hidden in his clothing. "Like I would let you have your way…I know what you're planning Ryan! I won't let you cast this world into chaos! I will awaken Arceus right now and have Ash tell him his decision!"

"…Oh? So you knew…." The armor then floated off of his form but still obscured it. "But even with all that combined fear do you think you can possibly defeat me!?"

"…I won't know until I try!" Sheik summoned several **Energy Balls** and readied a barrage.

"Ha, ha, ha! Come at me fool!" Ryan's armor shot off briefly showing his outline before the flash of their colliding powers hid it again.

***

Our heroes rematerialized on the Spear Pillar and Jeice took out the Azure Flute. "Lets see…what was the tune again?" Jeice thought for a moment and then played a deep dark yet soothing melody and then after he finished a brilliant staircase of light appeared and they all ran up it and dashed through the doors.

"Wow that was easy! Why would Sheik give us such an easy way to reach him?"

"I don't know…he isn't one to take risks unless they're necessary…wait…maybe he isn't the one behind anything…he probably realized something…like I did just now!" Jeice sped ahead as the group quickly followed behind him to find a great battle quickly coming to an end between Sheik and Ryan and Ryan was fully armored again and he tossed Sheik aside towards Jeice and he quickly went to Sheik. "Sheik! What's going on is there something I missed!?"

"Y-yes…Ryan plans to put Arceus into a permanent slumber now that the virus is being spread…I decided to try and gather the collective fear of those infected to be powerful enough to fight him…but even that was not enough…." Sheik then fainted in Jeice's arms and Jeice immediately jumped up.

"Ryan you bastard you've been manipulating me all along! I'll kill you!" He charged at Ryan only to be **Imprisoned** by an unnatural force.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're not as powerful as Sheik yet you decided to try anyway! He really did rub off on you far too much! Realize it wasn't just you…but Arceus as well!" The others tried to charge too but they were hit with a **Mean Look**. "Fools! I am all powerful! My power even exceeds that of Arceus what hope did you think you had!? You Ash Ketchum…may very well be a threat so I shall eliminate you all right here!" Ryan charged up a powerful **Shadow Ball** and fired it at Ash but Jeice intercepted it and fell to the floor.

"Jeice!" Jeice quickly and shakily took out the Azure Flute and gave it to Ash.

"You…must grow stronger…strong enough to defeat Ryan…go I can send you and the others with one last **Teleport**…the vision in your mind is where you will go…." Ash and his group along with Sheik were sent away with Jeice's **Teleport** but he remained behind unable to move.

"So you decided to sacrifice yourself? Fool I suppose you were hopeless to begin with just like Sheik." Ryan then took out a strange Pokéball with an X on and put Jeice inside and then handed it to a Gastly Pokéman who took it away. "He, he, he…lets see just what the hope you put into the Ketchum boy can do and what some extensive mental conditioning will do to your disposition…hm, hm, hm…."


	6. Homecoming

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story. As for the **Teleportation** thing the reason Ash has the capacity to learn it is because of his attunement to Aura an essence that can only be harnessed by Fighting types and certain people and these people and Pokémon are known to have some degree of Psychic capacity.

_**Homecoming**_

Ash and everyone else were floating in a blank white space…there was nothing but them…not even ground. '…Is this…the White Space theorized by space-time specialists?...Somehow…it seems…magical…blank…empty…a blank canvas for a world to sprout…is this how Arceus…saw things when he created the universe?' Everyone else was unconscious and Ash floated there for a while. 'Jeice said that the **Teleportation** would take me where my mind was thinking of…but at that moment I thought of nothing…is this what happens to those who **Teleport** without a destination in mind? Are we trapped here forever?' Then Ash started thinking of home…of Pallet Town. His mom, Prof. Oak, Gary…everyone…then in that instant a bright light overtook Ash's sight and the next thing he saw was the familiar fields and trees of Pallet Town's outskirts. "…No way…I thought of home and I was brought here…so that's how **Teleportation** works…I…understand!" Ash then learned the basis of **Teleportation**! If he gets further study from a Meditite or Medicham he could learn how to **Teleport**!

Since he was vague on the exact location of the **Teleport** they were about a few feet in the air and they all fell causing everyone else to wake up. "Ow rough landing…lucky this soft grass was here to break it." Jessie got up and dusted herself but James and John were laying across the grass peacefully.

"Ah this may not be the desert…." James was soaking in the evening sun.

"But it sure is lovely." John's right Pallet Town's region is known for its peaceful sub-tropic climate.

"Oh hey I know this region!" Rochelle got to smelling the breeze.

"You should Rochelle this is the region just outside Pallet Town and it should be just over this hill here." Ash ran up the hill and everyone followed and certainly there stood the quiet and peaceful Pallet Town. Oak's lab and some other distinguishable landmarks could easily be seen.

"Say Ash why did you pick here of all places? It isn't anywhere near close to the Hall of Origin let alone the Sinnoh region."

"Well we were floating in the White Space because when Jeice **Teleported** us I didn't have any location in mind but the first thoughts that came to me after a while was of home here at Pallet Town and in a way this may work for us. We have a long journey back to Sinnoh and the Hall of Origin and in the meantime we can gather our allies and train as hard as possible!" Ash then caught on fire and dashed towards town. "Mom! I'm home!"

***

Delia was cooking dinner like she always did but this time her intuition told her that company was coming so she cooked enough soba to serve 10 people 2 times over. "My I must be getting lots of company! Ash probably came home with all his friends but then again knowing my boy that's only the surface of his pool of friends! Oh my son is so popular!" As she was finishing up the doorbell rang. "Coming!"

When she opened the door a Pokéman who looked like her son was there with a small group of friends. "Hey mom I'm home!"

Delia didn't question it she knew it was her Ashy boy. "Oh Ash welcome home! You must be his friends feel free to come in as well I made more than enough food for all of you!"

Everyone streamed in and sat on the couch and right then Gardenia and Nash exited their Pokéballs. "*yawn* Man what a nice nap!" Gardenia stretched and even cooed slightly from being so well rested.

"Yeah I feel great I should have been more open-minded to the whole Pokéball thing." Nash undid the sling on his arm and inspected his injuries to find them fully healed.

Then they sat down and only then did they realize…Sheik was sitting with them! (In Unison) "The hell!? When did you get here!?"

"*Anime Sweatdrop* Well I am a Ghost Pokéman don't be so surprised that you didn't sense me until now." Everyone calmed down remembering Sheik's true goal. "Anyway formalities can wait for now I believe your mother has prepared a feast of soba for us Ash."

"Oh yeah my mom has this sixth sense about her; she can tell when I'm coming home…it's weird." Ash laughed nervously as his mom brought in the soba and the dipping sauce.

***

Everyone was stuffed holding their swollen bellies save for Gardenia who didn't even touch her food. "Oh what's wrong Gardenia?" Ash realized that he hadn't seen Gardenia eat since she evolved.

"Well Leafeon don't really need to eat since our bodies get all the nutrients we need from photosynthesis but I've been inside my Pokéball for a little while out of the sun so I am hungry…but I can only eat fruits and vegetables in that case…." Delia immediately got up left and came back with a plate of broccoli.

"Eat up deary I was afraid I'd never finish off these vegetables before they spoiled." Delia then took the plate of soba and returned it to the main bowl but before she could take it to the kitchen Sheik seized it and started eating making Delia smile.

"Wow thank you Mrs. Ketchum!" Gardenia wolfed down the broccoli like she was starving and she did it happily and without shame.

"Oh don't thank me I should be thanking all of you. With Ash gone I've hardly had anyone to cook for…it's been lonely but Prof. Oak comes by for dinner now and then he's a good man." Delia then seemed to glow somewhat.

"Um mom I might as well tell you but you're evolving." Ash got a bit of a grin since he wondered what kind of Pokéwoman his mom would become.

"Oh wow I wonder what I'll become…!" Delia was enveloped in the familiar cosmic light and she evolved and it dissipated. "…I'm all aflutter! I wonder what I am!" Delia had evolved into a Jolteon woman; she looked mostly the same only her eyes were a deep black blending with her pupils, her hair was black as well, she had sharp looking yellow fur covering her body save for her neck that could be seen through her collar was white and strangely she lacked for the most part a tail.

"Well mom you make a great Jolteon. Honestly it suits you being so caring for me." Well now Ash has some clue as to what he is; he wasn't a Jolteon but he was obviously related to one.

Delia then returned to the kitchen and everyone stared at Sheik and waited for him to finish eating his fourth serving of soba. "*slurp* Ah! Delicious! I'm surprised you ever left home Ash considering the quality of the food! Anyway let me get to the chase I was spreading the virus ahead of schedule in the hopes that the combined fear would supply me with enough power to fight Ryan the one behind all of this."

"Yeah so we assumed you were actually trying to overthrow Arceus." Ash restated what Jeice had initially thought.

"Nonsense that's something that Ryan would mislead you into believing. I was trying to defeat Ryan in order to free Arceus from his grasp." Sheik then beckoned to Delia to bring in some soda or water and she did and resumed her cleaning in the kitchen. "Your mother is quite devote to her chores…shame….Anyway-."

"Hold up you did not just hit on my mom…!" Ash is extremely protective of his mom.

"Yes I did is there something wrong with that? She's positively gorgeous even before her evolution. I admire her spirit…it's so strong." Sheik then looked somewhat forlornly at Delia.

"…Why do you say that?" Ash knew about Mismagius' ability to read the heart similar to Ralts.

"…You may be a good son but that makes her worry…she has an intense fear dwelling within her…a fear that you may never come home again after this…that you will disappear…like your father." This hit Ash hard…he didn't realize how much his mom was…. "But she holds it all in…she focuses on the hope that you one day will return just like you have now. This is why she seems to have the innate ability to sense when you're coming home. She desperately wishes you to stay and keep her company and hear your tales of adventure…she loves you Ash and don't you ever forget it."

Ash cried a little and got up. "Thanks for telling me this Sheik…tell everyone here about everything I'll hear it later…I need to talk to my mom." Ash went into the next room and he and Delia went outside to talk.

"*sigh* Tis a burden upon thine soul to sense the suffering of others…yet so much sadder tis it that I grow stronger upon this suffering…." Sheik took out a sake bottle and drank fully and heavily from it and he hiccupped before he put it back in his cloak. "*hic* Sorry…sometimes it gets depressing…let me continue. I had originally planned to feed off the collective fear of those infected to grow strong enough to fight Ryan; but it failed…the only conclusions I can reach is that I didn't gather enough…or Ryan is at the peak of power…level 100." Everyone gasped at this and he looked up. "I think that's the only other way since I myself am level 90…if you don't believe me look me up on that Dex."

Nash took out Dex and got a level reading…it actually read 91. "You're lying you're level 91."

"Oh…in that case I grew stronger from the fear I absorbed but only by one level…no wonder I couldn't defeat him." Sheik looked a little relieved as they heard Delia and Ash come inside and Ash rejoined them. "It went well I can tell…let me continue. Ryan is at level 100 there can be no doubt; Arceus is at level 97 himself and he can't even fight against Ryan's evil **Hypnosis** without any help. I'm level 91; Jeice from what I remember was level 85 so how strong are you guys?"

"70" Replied Ash.

"70" Replied Nash.

"70" Replied James.

"70" Replied Jessie

"68" Replied John.

"68" Replied Gardenia.

"67" Replied Meowth.

"…65" Embarrassingly replied Rochelle.

Sheik shook his head and drooped in his seat. "We're so royally fucked…."

"Hey we can get stronger! Besides we have you to help train us and we can gather all our allies to help us! I'm sure we can do something against Ryan I mean he is still just one Pokéman." This statement caused Sheik to look up but even more distraught.

"No…he isn't. He has an army of Ghost, Psychic and Dark type Pokémen. The Grunts usually range from level 30 to 59; the Elites usually rank from level 60 to 79 and the Admins his personal cadre of elite Pokémen range from the 80s to the low 90s; me and Jeice were among the Admins and we couldn't stand a chance against Ryan. Right now you're all ranked in the Elites and as such you can only handle them…it will take a miracle to get strong enough to take on an army like that." Sheik got up and went to the front door. "I'll be on the roof if you need me but other than that there's nothing more for me to say." Sheik left leaving a distraught and heavily impacted group of heroes.

***

Sheik stood on top of the roof; his silhouette a foreboding sight against the red full moon; his necklace glowing as it absorbed the fear generated by the nightmares people sometimes suffer in their sleep…it was a bittersweet kind of fear. The kind that is simply raw and unreadable and strong in volume and had a rich taste but sometimes the visions that the person suffered would come through…. While he was leeching away the fear of those suffering in sleep James and John came up and sat next to him on the roof. "Why are you two up here?"

"We're night prowling Dark type Pokémen we have the right to enjoy such a splendid night." James looked at the moon entranced by it and John did the same.

"As foreboding as the red moon is…it just has an ethereal beauty to it…you know they say moonlight drives people insane." John chuckled a little at this.

"It's true. The moon holds a strange and mystical power over the influence of the mind. Its beauty has entranced and driven the minds of brilliant men insane since it existed." Sheik then stared at the moon while he fed…he found this moment…peaceful.

***

The next morning everyone got up but Sheik, James and John and had a huge breakfast. "Oh why aren't your friends going to wake up and have breakfast?"

"Mom they're nocturnal Pokémen. The fact that they need to be awake during the day is like saying we have to be awake during the night." Ash and everyone were enjoying a feast of French toast and bacon…except Gardenia she just sat by the window.

"Ugh…don't count us out…we're not missing Delia's cooking especially not her French toast right boys?" Sheik and the other two were awake supporting each other groggily.

"Yeah like we'd miss that!" James and John said in unison.

"Well eat up boys but then get right to sleep ok?" They all nodded and quickly ate their breakfasts in joy before they lumbered back into the living room and each plopped on a couch promptly falling asleep.

Delia went over to the home video-phone and dialed in Prof. Oak's lab and soon the Professor came up on the screen a ragged mess suggesting he slept at his desk. "Oh hello Delia…could I ask what you're calling for?" Oak was too tired and he barely had his eyes open.

"I was calling to ask if you would like me to bring over some breakfast as usual and also to tell you that Ash is here." Delia was giggling a little to herself as to how unobservant he was of her new form.

"Oh…yes please do I'm too tired and Tracey's got the day off…wait did you say Ash is there…oh my Delia what happened to you…you seem to be aglow! Being a Pokéwoman suits you quite well! In this case I suppose the rumors of the Evolution Virus were true thank you and please come by with your son we have much to discuss!" Oak was taking notes feverishly.

"Yes we will definitely come by Prof. Oak and thank you for the compliment I feel aglow from my evolution." Delia hung up and walked back to the stove to make breakfast for Oak.

"Man even Prof. Oak is hitting on you mom! Maybe we shouldn't have come by I won't be around to protect you from some pervert all the time." Ash is happy people think his mom's beautiful but he doesn't want some creep getting his grimy hands on her.

"Oh no Ash I'm glad I got infected with this so-called virus! I feel amazing! My energy is through the roof I feel like I can run for miles without getting tired!" Delia was quite happy she had a great sleep last night and she felt super like she could take on an Onix but she knew that would be stupid considering her type.

"Well we all need to go to Oak's lab and tell him about our situation; considering both his and my considerable fame and connections we should be able to gather as many people as possible to help but first we should get quite the welcome at his lab." After everyone ate and got dressed in clean clothes everyone but Ash got into a Pokéball and they rode to Oak's lab.

***

Oak was pacing in front of his lab nervous and excited to see Ash again and run some routine tests. "Oh relax Professor Ash will be here his mom's driving them here and she's just up the road." Tracey was trying to get Oak to calm down but he himself was excited since Oak called him telling him the news he just had to come.

"Oh I know Tracey it's just…I feel like something terrible is going to happen…." Right as Oak said this several Gastly Pokémen suddenly appeared and swarmed them both.

***

"Ok Ash we're here!" Delia drove up and parked off the roadside and they got out but before Ash could let the others out he hear Tracey and Oak shout up ahead.

"Help! Someone!" Delia and Ash immediately dashed up the staircase to find Oak on the ground with blood trickling from his head over an eye. "Delia! Ash! Thank Arceus…please take care of these ruffians for me they caught me off guard!" The Gastly turned towards them and charged but Ash quickly downed one with a **Thunder Punch** as Delia ran past and helped Tracey carry Oak towards the door and scared of Ash they instead went after Delia.

"Mom look out!" Delia quickly turned around and instinctively shocked all the attackers with a **Thunderbolt**.

"Don't you dare touch Sammy!" The Gastly all fainted and she pouted. "You deserved that! Nobody touches one of my friends!"

The Gastly all quickly faded away save for one that Ash pinned down by electrifying his foot. "Ok now who are you!? What rank and level are you!"

"Ah! I-I'm a level 31 Grunt!" With that Ash fully knocked him out and dragged him into the building and put him in a Pokéball then locked it in a container.

Oak was being bandaged by Delia as Ash walked into the room. "Well Ash I figured you'd bring something bad with you but I didn't expect it to be so sudden."

"Well I didn't expect them to get here so fast. Honestly I don't know what they're doing we'll just have to get Sheik to explain." Ash let everyone out but Sheik, James and John were all in a pile sleeping. "…Maybe we should let them sleep a while longer…."

***

After explaining everything that Sheik told them they all waited a few hours and it was about 3PM when they woke up and stumbled about asking about breakfast and instead got lunch. "Oh they were here already!? Man Ryan must have figured you'd have thought of coming here but in that case the same would have already happened at other most likely places for you to think of."

Ash jumped up at this. "Then May, Misty, Brock and Dawn may all be in danger!?"

"Yes quite likely but from what you say he only sent Grunts expecting them to be able to capture your friends and family and keep you under control but considering how powerful your friends are I doubt some Grunts will be able to catch them and as a bonus your mom is here with us so a few Grunts are likely sniffing around your house as we speak looking for Delia but considering she fried a whole group of Grunts she's obviously stronger." Sheik took out the sake bottle and was sipping a little from it; his "Morning Juice" if you would.

"Yes she's level 60…I guess domestic goddesses must work really hard that's the only explanation I can think of other than Delia is always naturally strong willed." Oak knew Delia for years and she's always been a hard worker.

"Oh thanks Sammy it is true; I do things that you might think are crazy but I work out on a regular basis and even do the repairs on the house if something happens to it, I even work on the garden." Delia was proud of her work and she seemed to be glowing making some of them think she was evolving again.

"Well regardless don't worry Ash we should call everyone you think can help and tell them the entire situation…best way to do this would be to send out a conference call to each of them so we can tell them all at once in an announcement I will do it. I'm sure they'll listen if they see my face on it." Sheik and Ash went to the video phone in the next room.

"Oh Delia this is a rather embarrassing question but…I need to run tests and since we know each other so well I figured I'd feel less nervous testing you…." Oak was nervous beyond reason and nobody in the room understood why.

"Of course! I'm sure you need the data…oh Sammy…Tracey you're both evolving!" Surely as Delia said they were both glowing.

(Tracey/Oak Unison) "Eh!?" They glowed brightly with that white cosmic light and when they were done Oak had become a Venusaur and Tracey was a Scizor.

"Oh my! In this case I could run tests on myself!" Oak didn't really change much aside from his skin becoming scaly and a light blue green color, the huge flower plant had sprouted through his lab coat and firmly remained perfectly straight. "Hm…strange I never did test the strength of a Venusaur's stem; I suppose it's strong enough to resist gravity and I don't feel any strain on my back…fascinating."

"…I hope these bracing ridges on my fingers don't hinder my drawing." In place of the crab-like claws Tracey's hands seemed to change very little save for the hardened sharp point and the armor-like ridges that help increase the strength of his grip immeasurably. The eye-like symbols were on his outer wrist and he looked mostly like himself save for the red steel exoskeleton and the wings. Tracey then tested his hands by trying to draw but accidentally snapped his industrial strength pencil. "Ah no! I have to be extremely gentle…first let's draw Gardenia, Rochelle and Delia as a test." This caused the 3 girls to sweatdrop as everyone knows Tracey draws girls he thinks are pretty.

***

Sheik was sitting down in the corner drinking a little sake as Ash dialed all the numbers they were going to call into the conference call function and he was nearing it's limit when he finished. "Ok then Sheik all you have to do is press this button and it will call everyone."

"Everyone?" Sheik got up and walked over.

"Everyone." Ash moved out of the seat and let Sheik sit.

"Including Lance and the other members of each region's Elite Four?" They really needed the help.

"Yes and all the gym leaders save for Gardenia." Including Brock, Misty and Norman.

"Ok then…world-wide broadcast start…now!" Sheik pushed the button.

***

*Ring, ring, ring phone call phone call!* "Hey May it's Ash calling do you want to pick it up!?"

"Ash!? Of course dad why not it's been ages." May went and picked it up with her dad standing next to her. "Hey this isn't Ash…."

***

Lance was standing atop a mountain looking toward a foreign region far off in the distance from the west coast of Johto. *Communications watch turns on* "Sir you have an urgent message from a…Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"What? Put it through."

***

"Hey Ash how're…hey you're not Ash…."

"Listen closely as this message will only be said once…."

***

"The world is in grave danger. A Pokéman by the name of Ryan has put the creator of the universe: Arceus into a deep sleep and has taken control of his throne the Hall of Origin. Arceus upon awakening to this world had become interested in changing it for the better and asked Ash Ketchum to make a decision that will result in either the world remaining the same or all Pokémon and Humans will become Poké-Humans like I am now and thus the Evolution Virus was released into the world. This state of affairs was so that Ash could see a sample of what the world would look like if he chose change but Ryan took advantage of this and sealed Arceus so that he cannot answer Ash's decision and has amassed an army of Ghost, Psychic and Dark type Poké-Humans. He plans to use this army to take control of the world and plunge it into darkness but me, Ash and several of his friends escaped him thanks to the sacrifice of my dear friend Jeice and we have gathered in Pallet Town. I no we beseech you all to come to Pallet Town immediately…that is all I have to say." Sheik got up and Ash sat down further startling the people being called because they immediately recognized Ash.

"This is no joke. I as you can see am a Pokéman too and I must tell Arceus my decision or else this world will be taken over by Ryan! Please as my friends! Allies! Rivals! Come to Pallet Town in our venture to save the world!" The call then ended leaving a stunned and interested group of people. So do you think they'll come?"

"Oh don't worry Ash they will come…they'll come most assuredly." Just as Sheik said every single one of the people called started getting ready to head to Pallet town…the army of hope has begun will war be the outcome?


	7. Heat

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story. I will also be introducing new concepts such as cross-breeding to create new Pokémon/Pokéhumans like Ash and new evolutions as well also there is a TON of Lime in this chapter with implied making-out, groping, dirty sexy talk and epic passionate almost consenting attempted reverse-rape along with hints of Yuri Lemon etc, etc.

As a notice I must inform you that the next few chapters will be more introduction chapters as the important characters arrive and less important things will be left mostly to the imagination.

If you do not like these things then you have been warned and I wonder who you are considering a majority of the readers for this enjoy the level of sexiness I've employed and let's face it: they're part animal basically now so I've decided to employ a common case of perverseness for that.

_**Heat**_

A few days after the phone call was sent out to everyone of importance that Ash knew could help or at least give support a few people had come already but nobody that Ash knew personally…they just caught wind of the call and came out of curiosity and now were willingly contracting the "virus" and with Oak organizing everything by level soon they were dividing things into platoons based on strength and their impromptu army was already forming. "Man…there're a lot of people I hope do come and some…I don't look forward to seeing again but I hope they'll all be here soon." Ash was really hoping for Anthony and Primape to come since he would like some coaching on proper fighting techniques and he missed Primape a lot.

"Relax Ash now c'mon let me see your electricity again." Nash was training Ash at the cape on the cliffs and it was already evening. Mostly he was teaching him how to properly use his Electric powers since although Ash was a natural he was far from being truly skilled with it and Nash wouldn't have that. "No, no, no! You have to…ok watch me again." Nash rapidly summoned his electricity to his exterior and juggled the sparking static around his whole body as if he were playing hacky-sack and after eating it and spitting at the grass which scorched the grass from the charged saliva he looked back at Ash. "Now again: don't try to think of it being something that isn't a part of you. Every single watt in you is a part of you, think of reaching yourself out and it'll come naturally. You've been forcing it out until now and I want you to be able to toss freaking lightning on a whim here man!"

"I know ok! Geez…you're a harder tutor than Misty!" Ash relaxed and then electricity started sparking from him and crackling freely into the air and Nash smiled.

"Good…now: give it a rough definition, anything too complicated will cause the electricity to lose shape so just think of something simple like a line for a bolt, a circle for a sphere and a messy ink blot or something for an all-around **Discharge** and with enough practice you'll be able to throw lightning and fry anybody with a thought." Ash nodded to Nash's instructions and he reeled back his fist and punched at a boulder down the range and he imagined a line between his fist and the boulder and in an instant a **Thunderbolt** fired at the defenseless rock and scorched it black.

"Nice~! So for a **Thunder** all I'd have to do is-." Suddenly as Ash imagined a huge upside-down U coming from Ash overhead and turning down to the boulder a **Thunder** launched from Ash into the air, arched down and smashed just next to the boulder and launched it off the cliff into the sea and Ash looked abashed while Nash sighed: fifth boulder in two days….

"Ok~…now that I've confirmed you can get a handle on how to properly form your Electric attacks it's up to you to get control of when you'll actually use them so you don't accidentally electrocute someone." Nash turned to leave after his lecture and paused when he saw Rochelle up ahead in a new set of perfect-fitting black tank-top that exposed her midriff and jean shorts that showed off her thighs and she waved to Nash and Nash smiled with a blush before turning dumbly to Ash. "Sorry bro but I've got a lady waiting for me…I mean if you don't mind that is."

"No, no go ahead." Ash leaned in to whisper to Nash. "Don't forget the condom~." Nash punched Ash hard in the arm as he blushed madly in embarrassment and Ash snickered as Nash stormed off and left with his newfound sweetheart who told Nash she really had the hots for him a few days earlier and Ash sighed as he went to the ledge and sat down to look out at the ocean and his mind wandered to Misty whom he hoped to see very soon for more than a few reasons. "Whenever I'm near water or looking out at the sea…I can't help but remember her…her fiery orange hair, her powerful and captivating green eyes and I can't believe I was such a fool not to notice earlier just how cute and pretty she was…*sigh*."

Behind Ash however to his ignorance was the girl he was just talking about who had just walked past Nash and Rochelle: surprised enough by what she heard to remain silent and contemplate his words as she was reworking her approach. She had intended to simply do the whole "guess who" thing and her face turned red upon realizing that doing so would press her body against his back and she realized just how long it had been since he saw her….

She was still the same old Misty only like her sisters she had…developed quite nicely…far too well actually according to them as she surpassed them in bust and hip size when she finally hit her growth spurt and she was easily as tall as them too and not to mention she got so pretty she was fawned over even more than her now jealous sisters. Aside from that she'd gained a healthy tan from having the gym roof open on sunny days and she'd let her hair down along with wearing much more revealing clothing as gone were the suspender jean-shorts and yellow shirt of yore along with the yellow outfits she had worn when she met up with Ash after their adventures together were over and now wore a one-piece white swimsuit with a blue-white waterproof jacket over it.

"I missed you too…." Ash suddenly jolted up and to his feet within a second and spun to see Misty and he gasped as he realized who it was. "I've missed your bullheadedness, how brave you could be…and how no matter what you never gave up and regardless of the situation you could always either get a rise out of me or make me smile…even though your appearance has changed I can see in your eyes Ash: you haven't changed a bit." She added the last part with humor and she squirmed a little noticing how he was looking her over. "Please…it's embarrassing…."

"Sorry…didn't expect you to become an idol in six years…geez really…how do you keep guys off you now?" She giggled and Ash reminisced how whenever she laughed he found it made him happy.

"I beat them off with a stick." She took out a stick and sprayed Repel she took from her jacket on it before waving it at Ash and he backed off warily. "It works on normal guys too! But~…." She tossed the stick into the water below and sauntered to Ash with a happy face and Ash was paralyzed as she pressed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he could feel her breath. "With this big strong man here to ward them off for me I don't need it anymore." She put her lips to his fuzzy ones and he closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her before he reached lower and squeezed her ass and she stopped with a gasp and smirked with a naughty gleam to her eye. "Oh you've asked for it now Ash Ketchum!" She pushed him over away from the cliff and they proceeded to make-out.

(Elsewhere to move along the plot)

"Ok so you're telling me that Nash bribed Jeice with this…honey?" Gardenia was talking to Sheik as both of whom required not physical training but mental to increase their powers as Gardenia was still too combat-shy and Sheik constantly grew stronger from the potent fear constantly building as of late anyway.

"Yes as apparently Jeice is extremely fond of Combee honey and from what I hear it's extremely delicious: especially to Pokémon and obviously now Pokéhumans but I've never got to taste it myself and now I don't need to thanks to me being fully sustained by veggies, fruits and the sun." Gardenia didn't miss eating all that much since that meant no watching her diet and also she never felt hunger unless she was deprived of sunlight for too long.

"Hm I wonder…I'm always trying new things to help get over my chronic depression: something I'm told is unusual among my kind since we often enjoy other's suffering but I'm different. If Jeice really liked this stuff so much then I'll give it a go." He raised one of the original bottles from Nash's "honey bag" and took a lick before his eyes widened with a gasp and he downed the liquid gold before tossing the glass into the grass of Delia's backyard and diving for the bag but Gardenia yanked it away. "Please! I need more!"

"Whoa…this stuff is like a drug! No more for you mister!" Sheik grabbed her leg and begged and pleaded as she walked and dragged him along as he ignored his "hat" falling off and revealing his wild purple "hair".

(Back with Ash because we all know he's the center of attention)

Ash sat up with a disheveled appearance as his clothes and fur were all mussed up and Misty sat up with her jacket in wrinkles and her hair a mess. "Wow…that has been my first make-out session and I must say I'm very eager to repeat the experience."

"Wow Ash you didn't get into any relationships this whole time? You've had May and Dawn giving you the eye those other times I got to visit you." Misty herself was popular on the dating circuit as she felt decidedly empty without Ash around and tried to fill it with boys only to get repeatedly disappointed as it just didn't feel right but with Ash just now…yeah it felt awesome.

"Well now that we're back together and "together" I must inform you that thanks to all this close contact and kissing I bet you'll evolve soon." Misty shrugged as she gave him another naughty look as she pushed him down again and got on top of him as she started to glow and she quickly transformed before his eyes due to his proximity as her breasts grew to enormous proportions as her hips widened to accommodate the extension of her spine rapidly growing just above her buttocks through her swimsuit as her skin turned an aqua blue while her ears became like fins as a dorsal ridge seemed to protrude from her hair and down her spine through the swimsuit without ruining it and when she was done she had a very long elegant tail complete with fish tail. "A Vaporeon woman…why am I not surprised."

Misty kept that same look as she pressed her vastly grown assets into him and Ash just realized what that face meant: it was one she wore whenever she was about to do something extremely bold. "Oh shut up and take off your clothes." She reached down and popped the button of his jeans as Ash's eyes widened and she leaned down to his ear and whispered: "I want your eggs~."

(Elsewhere!)

Gardenia was trying to wrestle Sheik into submission but him being almost 30 levels over her she found it impossible to force him perfectly still as he still wriggled closer to the bag of liquid gold and she was gasping from the strain and the fact that his constant trying to get past her to the bag of liquid gold by exciting her breasts as she had to wrap her arms and legs around him and bound his legs with hers while squeezing his arms to his back and he was teasing her nipples to make her let go. "How good can that…stuff be if…you're willing to…molest me to get it!"

"It's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted and fills me with a vitality I haven't felt in years! It instantly made me forget my sorrows and is better than Absinthe in that case! Just let me have a few bottles for later and I'll stop sexually assaulting you!" He was almost to it when she manipulated her leafy mane of hair into whipping out and pushing it just out of reach like it was an extension of her body and he stepped it up and grabbed her breasts through her shirt and groped in a very stimulating and massaging manner.

"Ahn~!" Gardenia was finding it very hard to remain steadfast in the face of the pleasure as despite his position Sheik was terrifyingly good with his hands. "N-no! You need someone to regulate it for you! And since I don't need to eat anything and I only drink water you can trust me to AH~ keep it safe for you!" He cupped her and started moving her breasts around and she was losing her grip. "Please stop…it feels good…."

"I must have more!" She let him go however when he leapt for it she managed to get in front of him and he fell into her embrace as she squished him to her breasts with her face blushed and in a state of ecstasy.

"Yes give me more! Massage me and I'll let you have some!" She put his hands to her breasts and Sheik being eager for his honey used his knowledge of the female body (doesn't matter what race) to stimulate her mammary glands and send ripples of pleasure to Gardenia until she was too out of it to stop him taking a few bottles.

"Thank you Gardenia~ I'll be back at the table enjoying my honey now." He left in a cheer and collected his hat too however she had started groping herself as she was a little loopy from the heated situation she was just in as her pent up hormones kicked in and it took several seconds for her to realize it and stop herself before she rubbed her abdomen in worry.

"Uh oh…I'm in heat?" Gardenia remembered the mating cycles of Eevee and their evolutions was around this time of year from what she read in Oak's database (beings she's one of them now) and she blushed as suddenly thoughts of mating with Sheik launched into her head and she squeaked before forcing the thought away. "I'd better stay away from any men…I might not be able to hold myself back…being a Pokéwoman is harder than I thought it'd be…."

"Why hello~!" Gardenia turned her head to see Delia coming from around the side of the house who waved her over and Gardenia eagerly rushed over.

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum?" Gardenia was caught off-guard as suddenly she found Delia's tongue in her mouth and a pair of skilled hands fondling her breasts and rubbing her groin and Gardenia moaned into Delia's mouth as Delia used her electricity to excite Gardenia's nerves further. "What're you…oh I don't care!" She mashed her tongue into Delia's mouth as the older woman mentally cheered in triumph as she found a release for this heat that struck her too as she led Gardenia into the house.

(Back at the cliff with Ash and Misty)

Ash was clutching his pants to his waist as Misty prowled towards him on all fours as if she were possessed with having sex with him. "Please…I need it…I need your monstrous dick in me Ash~!" She managed to get his pants open and see his one-eyed-monster before Ash forced himself away seeing as he noticed something was off with Misty.

"No get ahold of yourself Misty Waterlily! You're not like this so something's up!" She lunged at him and he jumped away as he refastened his pants. 'Damn she got me so excited it hurts to be wearing anything but I'll have to live with it.' He dodged in surprise as a powerful blast of water surged from Misty's mouth at him and the rock where he was before practically split apart from the water pressure. 'Was that a **Hydro Pump**? She's really desperate! What's going on?'

"I want your eggs damn it!" She jumped and Ash didn't have time to dodge so he held up his arms and blocked her tail only for him to just notice the spiral of water circling it to realize it wasn't a **Slam** it was an **Aqua Tail** and it smashed into him before knocking him down and Misty wasted no time in pouncing at his waist and **Biting** his belt and fly button off in one go and quickly zipped his fly down and was about to reach in when Ash regretted his next action: punching Misty in the face with a **Thunderpunch** which made her scream in pain as she was launched off him but she recovered and landed on her feet. "Ash I need sex now! I'm going crazy!"

Ash had no choice considering his broken button and belt so he tossed his pants aside which left him in his boxers and he **Growled** as she licked her lips as she stared at his crotch. "So that's it? I get it…I just have to subdue you and wait for you to calm down then. I'd rather our first time be out of mutual passion not mad lust!" She **Leered** at him before smirking and raising her arms and Ash gasped as he felt a heavy rumbling. '**Earthquake**? Vaporeon can't use **Earthquake**…no wait this is…!' He turned to the ocean to see a massive tidal wave coming at them. "**SURF**!"

The wall of water smashed everything and flooded the area they were in which was thankfully far off from town and Ash held his breath but almost gasped water when he felt Misty's hands enter his boxers and grab him again. 'Agh! No Misty not like this!' He thought of his training and imagined a splattered mess of a riceball and channeled his electricity and he **Discharged** as much of his electricity as he could into the water and he felt Misty jolt away moments before the water finally receded and he felt air and solid ground again before he quickly put his yellow member away in his boxers again before getting to his feet while Misty got up and **Growled** as she easily recovered.

"Ash this is the last time I'm going to ASK! Fuck me now and I won't tie you up and do it myself!" Ash knew she wasn't kidding and even if she wasn't going mad with lust right now she'd do it if she said she would however she didn't give him another moment and fired an **Aurora Beam** at him from her mouth and Ash barely managed to dodge the surprisingly massive blast and it caught his left foot which instantly became numb with the cold, however she instantly followed up with **Quick Attack** and crashed into him which sent them tumbling towards the edge of the cliff and Ash went over but grabbed the ledge before looking down at the sharp rocks below and felt Misty's hands grab his and he jerked his head to see her face was glowing with victory. "Time to swim lover!"

Ash couldn't respond as she dove over the edge away from the rocks and took him with her into the water and he didn't have enough air and started to drown until Misty kissed him and sucked out all the air and water in his lungs and did a sort of reverse process as she breathed air into him while she proceeded to fondle him and Ash realized: Misty was stronger than him. He couldn't resist her in the end and let alone this situation as she had him at her complete mercy.

He felt her position him while still keeping their lips locked and she moved aside the crotch of her swimsuit which exposed her dark blue sex and was about to make him enter when suddenly she seemed to stop and consider something as her eyes shot open before jerking away and pulling him back to the surface and they left the water onto the beach and Ash crashed to the sand coughing as Misty walked away and stopped several feet away with her back to him and her arms crossed under her breasts panting in frustration. "I'm…sorry Ash I…I couldn't help it…I mean I just transformed and was…smashed with this unstoppable NEED to mate and since I love you it sorta…drove me crazy. I'm still feeling that way but I finally have control of myself…I'm sorry I almost raped you Ash…."

Misty fixed the crotch of her swimsuit in shame as Ash simply was relieved that his first time wasn't taken so forcefully. "Hey it's ok…if anything that was the most exciting battle in my entire life! And I was also…sorta hoping in a way you'd win and you did but I'm glad you didn't take my virginity so forcefully." Misty felt even worse after he said that and she rubbed her aching/wanting abdomen and looked at him but regretted it as his "yellow monster" was still erect from her ministrations and she almost regressed again but forced herself to turn away.

"I-if it's any consolation…that would've been my first time too…." She blushed madly as she knew she would love to give it to him but in her current state she realized and knew two things: she would without fail get pregnant and they couldn't afford that with the situation the world is in right now and it would mostly be in a sex-craze not in mutual passion which is what she really wanted but she couldn't hold off this carnal desire of hers to be satisfied and absently was fondling herself and she stopped just before her free hand's fingers could go further than rubbing her crotch. 'Damn it girl get a hold of yourself! Wow being a Pokéwoman is harder than I thought it'd be….'

"Well anyway considering your current condition I'm afraid we'll have to keep a distance until your sex drive is back to normal and I also need new pants…I teased Nash earlier about having a condom for Rochelle and ironically I wound up being the one to need it." Ash laughed as he managed to focus enough to make his privates "disappear" like John said all men could and when Misty turned again she made a big deal about it until he explained.

"Well…that makes it easier for me to stay calm then…and it would explain why it was there during the fight since you were so excited by me." She giggled sexily as she again cupped a breast but forced herself to stop before sighing and examining herself which involved lifting up her massive breasts which were easily as large as her head each. "I can't believe how awesome this is! Also they don't bother me at all: my back feels better than it ever did actually." Ash had to look away since her swimsuit was tight before but her new curves made the suit absolutely skintight and he could see her assets as clearly as if they were bare yet Misty wasn't bothered by it as the swimsuit managed to stretch enough to be comfortable for her.

"You do know it's like you're naked right?" Misty didn't bother to retort or look embarrassed as she instead pressed her boobs up and together to make them look even bigger and surge into her suit which got Ash excited but he focused to avoid his "little Ash" appearing.

"Yeah and I don't care! I actually want men to gawk at me! I think I could walk around naked and not care! Wow being a Pokéwoman is so liberating! Ok let's head back to town before we both succumb to our baser instincts and fuck like the animals we are~." She got excited at that last part but withheld it as they left the beach for the natural ramp up to the cliffs overhead. "By the way you're a hot piece of meat Ash did you know that?"

"Uh I kinda figured as over the past couple of years I've been getting a lot of looks but I never thought too much of it since I never considered a relationship unless I was thinking of you…." Misty blushed at Ash's innocent devotion to her and she sighed as she rubbed her abdomen.

'I want your eggs so much Ash…but we need to take care of this "Ryan" asshole before we can get married and have babies. The sooner we save the world…again; the sooner we can be truly happy.'

(That night: Delia's House)

Ash had proper pants on again and neither Ash nor Misty uttered a word of what happened out at the cape as Delia was delighted to see Misty and practically fawned over her as she chatted her up and while Ash and the others were all occupied with talking about things Delia leaned over to Misty's ear-fin. "So did you and my Ashy Boy do the deed?" Misty glowed red as she looked to make sure nobody could hear and she ashamedly leaned over to Delia.

"N-no but I lost control and almost raped him…." Delia sighed and pat Misty on the back and Misty was confused.

"Damn…I was so close to having my grandbabies…." Misty had a look of shock and it remained when Delia looked back at her. "Next time I demand you get pregnant: I want my grandkids to dote over!" She was still whispering but the venom in her words carried a threat of absolute doom if Misty didn't conceive. "Ok?"

"Uh…ok…but I plan on waiting until this whole business is over with…I don't want to have to be…you know: pregnant during this whole war because then I'd have to worry about at least one other life in me all the time. Oh and did the same thing happen to you?" Misty needed to know and this time it was Delia's turn to blush as she looked embarrassedly over at Gardenia who was alone in the corner looking worn out.

"Y-yes…but since there was nobody around I had any particular liking to and knowing I'd get pregnant instead I sought out another woman…Gardenia was facing the same problem so we…well can't say it wasn't fun." Misty blushed as she imagined the two going at it and Delia sighed as she rubbed her abdomen again. "I still have a lot of energy left in me though…since you're not sated…would you mind joining me in my room Misty?" Misty looked dumbstruck but Delia got a lewd smirk. "I mean think of it as mother-in-law/daughter-in-law bonding~."

Misty actually considered it…she was indeed still impossibly horny and she looked down at Delia's body to note she too had an ample body and Misty was inexplicably turned on despite her knowing she was straight but beggars can't be choosers. "O-ok…when?" Delia jumped up and yanked Misty from her seat and led them away from the table to the stairs which drew the attention of the others.

"I'm going to show you all of my Ashy boy's baby photos! He was so~ cute!" Ash sputtered out his rice and called out to his mom to not show his girlfriend something so embarrassing and soon they were in Delia's room and the Jolteon woman wasted no time in tossing the Vaporeon woman onto her bed with a yelp and pounced on top of Misty before promptly grasping her nipples and fondling Misty's breasts as Misty moaned and wriggled under the experienced woman's touch. "Don't worry I know ALL the good motions."

"Uh-um I'm starting to think EE~!" Delia had slid the crotch of Misty's swimsuit out of the way and was already fingering her and Misty gasped, panted and moaned as Delia moved the sides of Misty's stretchy swimsuit over her breasts to reveal the aqua blue mounds and dark blue nipples and areolae and she suckled Misty's teats which drove the young woman mad. "Ah~ Delia! Amazing! M-masturbating never felt this GOOD~!" Misty was confused: she still loved men but her lust was what drove her to this and she was considering the possibility of having become bisexual.

"Mm it always feels better when someone else does it: especially when they know what they're doing." Delia stripped off her clothes and fondled her dark brown nipples and areola but left Misty in her swimsuit as it didn't impede anything before she positioned her bare crotch against Misty's and ground her dark brown sex against Misty's dark blue sex and they both moaned in passion as they continued.

(Downstairs)

"So Sheik did anything interesting happen while I was at the cape training?" They were still eating and this time Sheik was much more reserved as he seemed to be pouring a golden liquid onto all his food before slowly enjoying it while secretly he was relishing the flavor of the good emotions coming from upstairs~.

"Other than that level 89 girlfriend of yours showing up nothing much. How she's stronger than you I'm not sure but she instantly improves our chances." Sheik shoveled a spoonful of honey-laced chicken rice into his mouth and sighed in joy. "Oh and I found something to help with my depression: Combee honey. That aside I think we should gauge our leveling progress." Nash nodded as he took out Dex and aimed it at everyone in the room.

Ash: 74

Nash: 75

Rochelle: 70

James: 77 (This surprised them until James mentioned that since they train at night they don't get distracted)

John: 75

Jessie: 76

Meowth: 71

Gardenia: 70

Sheik: 94

"Well that's great especially on James' and them's parts and adding the forces of those incoming and our own former Pokémon we might be able to stand against Ryan's legions!" Ash was getting pumped and everyone nodded as things were accelerating quickly as everyone was training like their lives depended on it and the whole of Pallet practically became an impromptu military town as the shops were swamped with demands for supplies and so were making a huge profit too.

So basically all their collective Pokémon were also contracting the virus and being added to the legions of Pokéhumans being devoted to aiding the cause and considering the circumstances there were no longer any trainer/Pokémon relationships but equals and friends throughout it felt even more amazing to have all these people (originally Pokémon or human doesn't matter) come together. Ash was also slightly embarrassed to find that his entire Tauros herd had already evolved and acted like a biker gang (even their choice of clothing and accessories) and all were around level 50 but had such a fierce loyalty to him they said wherever he needed them they'd trample the enemy in a stampede.

That aside Ash also made a point of visiting his other former Pokémon and got clomped by an over-affectionate Muk which turned out to be a woman and her slime body was amorphous which she didn't think twice of using to hug Ash completely and she was around level 72 and had Ash name her Vera and Ash was shocked to meet Snorlax who now looked more or less like a massively pregnant woman (she also turned out to be female) with massive breasts, hips and booty due to her physiology however she was hardier than most due to this and didn't impede her movement and took the name Bertha (Due to her size not only in proportions but was over 8 feet tall) and was about level 68 and she was much gentler in her greeting of Ash as she picked him up and cradled him on her belly and bosom in a cheer to see him again.

Overall Ash had a lot of surprising reunions and couldn't be happier with how the Evolution Virus impacted both humans and Pokémon. This further firmed Ash's resolve to save Arceus and tell him yes: I want the world to change. After this and talking more about what they need to get done Delia and Misty returned from upstairs with a look of contentment about them and when asked about what caused it they both looked to each other and replied in unison with smiling faces: "Nothing~."

As the daylight Pokéhumans went to bed and the nocturnal ones went out to train Ash found Misty in his bed and didn't complain before taking off his shirt and jeans to be in his boxers and slid in next to her to find that Misty wasn't wearing anything and she moved aside the covers to reveal herself to him and Ash's eyes widened as she moved a finger around her left areola and licked her lips. "The heat has passed Ash so now…let's get to it." She used her tail to turn off the lamp and giggled as their night of fun began.

(Author Notes: URGENT READ)

Yeah that's right a full-on implied lemon without letting you see it: I am SO evil! AHHAHAHA~! Besides I don't want to display any true lemon unless you people say you want it, that's why I left it off right there: you can all PM or Review whether or not you want to see a Poké-Ash/Poké-Misty lemon, if not I won't put it in the next chapter and leave it as implied but if so I'll open the next chapter with full-blown lemon.

If you're wondering where all this lime and lemon is coming from I've greatly matured since 09 in terms of my reading material and not only will there be the tantalizing ecchi you've come to know this story for but plenty of intimate moments as my ability to write erotica I am told is impressive as I give such detail that people hardly leave anything out unless I do that on purpose so again: your choice.


	8. Legends and Experiments

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story.

I apologize profusely for my pathetic and stupid and worthless waste of existence putting EVERYTHING on hiatus for so damn long, FUCK LIFE! My life was better when I didn't have a life at all, at least then I didn't have to worry about anything BUT my imagination but reality has a way of kicking you in the balls, branding you with a fire poker and saying "you're my bitch" when it comes to that.

Self-hatred aside I must inform you, my readers that I will be decreasing the erotica of this story to more fit FanFiction's stricter guidelines on No Sexual Content. But fuck 'em on the violence and gore, I went full-tilt on that as much as I wanted before and I'm still going to.

Have you seen an animal corpse put into a meat grinder?

It is both gruesome and disturbing but also highly fascinating: knowing that everything we are can easily be reduced to a formless pulp.

I will do the same with your minds.

_**Legends and Experiments**_

Ash suddenly was flung back through the air with great speed into a solid stone cliff to the northwest of Pallet Town and he took a few seconds to cringe deeply as his body slowly started to be taken by gravity again and he fell on his face to the hard rocky ground a few feet below. "Damn…it…this is…unfair…." Ash grumbled and groaned as a shadowed shaggy white-haired 6 and-a-half foot-tall Pokéman wearing only faded black jeans, black leather knuckle gloves with spiked black leather bands over them and combat boots with similar spikes walked up to him and stopped a few feet away while looking down on ash with disappointment clear on his somewhat squashed face.

"Is that really all you have Ash? I expected better from my former trainer." The glaring Pokéman groused with a rough and gritty voice as Ash struggled to get up and the pig-faced man snorted in bemusement. "Don't worry though: the first few beat-downs are always the hardest. You'll start bouncing back sooner than you think." The Pokéman suddenly plopped onto his rear and crossed his arms and legs, the spikes of his hand and footwear not bothering him in the slightest. "Still though: mixing electricity into your techniques are impressive but you need to focus on the bare basics before you go for combinations."

"Tch…since when were you so level-headed you overgrown Mankey?" Ash seethed as he managed to get on his hands and knees while glaring angrily at his current mentor: his old Primeape.

The Pokéman's transformation was rather seamless like most as his body was almost perfectly humanoid but with broad shoulders and muscles that rippled at the slightest movement. His whole body was covered in a rough but sleek gray-white fur save his chest and face which were a healthy peach color and his face itself had a fierce and sharp brow and glare comparable to Vegeta from another universe and with a small flat pig nose in place of a human one the intensity was somehow increased. It didn't help he had a square face with a strong overly muscled jaw almost perpetually sneering and his shaggy and incredibly long and spikey head hair was easily reminiscent of Jiraiya: yet another well-known figure elsewhere in the universe.

"When I evolved last week. Still doesn't change the fact that I have a short temper though." The man-ape grabbed Ash's hair and shoved his canine face into the dirt. "Now: what is my name whelp?"

"Grr…I'm sorry…Anthon." Ash's face was then lifted up and slammed back into the dirt.

"Anthon who?" Anthon growled and Ash spat out some blood before growling back.

"Anthon-sensei…." 'Why did Anthony have to teach Anthon in the ancient arts of the far-east regions?' After Ash's words Anthon grabbed one of Ash's dog ears and yanked causing Ash to yelp, yes actually yelp before he picked Ash up by the shoulders and **Seismic Tossed** him away from the cliff, over a small stream and into a large tree in the treeline separating the hills of Pallet from the cliff, causing said tree to groan and some bark to split as Ash barfed up his empty stomach acids from the harsh impact and slumped boneless to the grassy ground.

"You will learn respect whelp! Now clean yourself up, eat and rest. We'll continue tomorrow." Anthon trudged off towards the outskirts of town as Anthon didn't like crowds.

After about an hour of gathering himself Ash finally managed to get up before spitting out a canine tooth and licking the bleeding gap in the side of his mouth. 'It'll grow back after some medicine or a trip to the Pokémon Center…better take care of that before I get back or Misty will totally rail on Anthon.' "Dude needs to get laid." Ash chuckled to himself as he staggered to his feet and slowly limped back to town. 'We've come so far in the past week. I can't believe just how many people I met on my journeys, I've truly lost count of how many fast friends I have.'

Indeed true as after a few days of more familiar and almost forgotten people and Pokémon he's met so long ago popping up he realized he couldn't remain friend-friends with all of them and they all knew that, more or less they were just associates on very good relations.

He has especially been enjoying all this as he met up with some old forgotten rivals too like Samurai who still refused to give his real name and Ash wasn't surprised when he turned into a Scyther Pokéman or even Anthony whom he was hoping to meet for Fighting-type training and boy did he get in over his head as Anthony deferred that to Anthon so Anthony could focus on the Fighting-type forces of the Monster Militia, the name became official after a massive consensus (over 97 percent of the entire impromptu army agreed on it) voted in favor of it.

"Also Misty dominating me in the bedroom is a huge bonus." Ash grinned lecherously at the thought of his ultra-sexy mate who was both possessive to extremes and also protective to extremes, thus why Ash was trying to get to either the Pokémon Center or at least one of the nearest healing stations (Oak Laboratories produced) scattered around town so Misty wouldn't go off and kill Anthon. 'Strong or not I doubt Anthon would be able to do anything against my mate when she's pissed….'

While Ash was thinking this he felt a sudden mysterious presence behind him and instinctively whirled around despite his injuries to see nothing. 'Ghost-type? Most of them, Dark and Psychic are reported to have allied with Ryan due to his massive brainwashing influence. If so I hope it's a Grunt so I can handle it even as I am.'

Another fleeting sensation and Ash spun to his right only to suddenly get pounced on from behind and end up on his stomach with a slight weight on his back. "Oh? I guess it is too easy to catch you off-guard while you're so hindered." Ash instinctively let off a **Discharge** only to notice that the presence was gone again and he didn't feel his attack connect. "Too slow boy~."

Ash hurried to his feet again after the slightly echoing husky female voice spoke again only to feel a quick and gentle caress across his shoulder blades and he spun around in a kick only to hit nothing. "What is this?" Ash was daunted: what could be just so fast that they could easily dart in and around him as if he was a still boulder? 'Even at full condition I wouldn't really be able to fight someone this fast alone!'

"Oh? Giving up so soon pup? I'm disappointed." A pair of large breasts pressed into the back of Ash's neck and caused all his fur and hair along with his tail to stand on end as he suppressed his male instincts to be aroused to try and calm down as she chuckled deeply enough that he could feel it reverberating through her impressive bust and into his neck. "It has been a while young one. I am pleased to see you again." She hugged him from behind to reveal cyan furred arms with patches of white diamond fur lining the outside and he gasped as he felt a canine muzzle nuzzle the nape of his neck and then she nipped one of his ears and he was getting VERY randy from her attentions but he grit his teeth and focused his thoughts away.

"Who…who are you?" He asked rather breathlessly as he looked at her pure white nose and muzzle from the corner of his right eye.

"Oh? You've forgotten? I think a punishment is in order." She reached up and traced his elongated jaw. "My you've become handsome haven't you?"

"P-please…I have a mate…." Ash hissed and her hand paused before he could actually feel her disappointment.

"Oh…*sigh* a shame…." She finally backed off and Ash breathed in relief before he turned around and gaped in awe at her beauty so she giggled. "My boy: you look as if you've never seen me before." She posed her nude body and winked. "Has my beauty left you with no words?"

"S-SUICUNE!" Ash was stunned: it was Suicune!

Her head and face remained more or less the same with her hexagonal "crown" still covering the bridge of her nose and her ears while still framing the front of her massive purple mane of hair which went down to her ample rear. Her muscle definition was impressive but nothing like a Fighting-type and was still containing enough fat to be soft in appearance. Her face and the front of her body including her breasts were pure white, also between her thighs but blue nipples broke the purity of the white on her bust. She also had her two ribbon-like tails attached to the base of her spine above her rear and went over the edges of her rear on either side and elegantly flowed down and then up: seeming to ripple in the wind with power.

"This new plan of Arceus I like: elegance befits me don't you think?" She strut back in forth in front of him with an honest expression of curiosity to her face over the question to him.

"Whoa~ yeah…why are you naked though?" Ash had calmed down now as seeing another Pokéhuman naked either same or opposite sex wasn't uncommon as everyone was much more open to the point of nudity no longer bothering anyone…well mostly anyone.

"It's only natural. Why do you former humans insist so much on covering your natural beauty with cotton, silk and Mareep wool? Though I admit…clothing does add a bit of mysterious allure to what your body looks like under all that." Suicune licked her lips and Ash had the decency to blush.

"Point made already. Can't have everybody ogling each other all day: we have stuff to do." Ash turned back towards town. "Speaking of which: I need to get healed up after my teacher beat me down before my mate gets fussy over me avoiding pointless injury." Ash was about to start limping when Suicune put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to just realize how much taller she was than him. 'Holy crap she must be at least seven feet tall! No wonder her breasts rested on my neck like that!'

"I'll help you back into town. After all I didn't travel all this way just in hopes of a romp with you…though that is still part of it." She grinned lecherously and Ash had the decency to gape at her. "What? A woman has needs and from what I smell from you." She leaned in and took a deep whiff before sighing. "You are VERY virile."

"W-well of course I am! I'm a young man after all!" Ash was very embarrassed on this topic as she held him up by the shoulders as they walked towards town. "S-s-so you're here to join the Monster Militia?" Ash desperately wanted to change the subject: what is it with him being so attractive to Water-types?

"Of course: Lady Ho-Oh has full support for your side of this war." After Suicune's little bit of info Ash gaped again and she grinned. "You're cute when you're astounded." Ash blushed as he snapped his jaw shut. "Anyhow: she ordered me to come to your aid in whatever way while Entei and Raikou try to keep Ryan's influence in Johto in check as much as they can."

"So the virus has actively spread as far as Johto from Sinnoh already? I mean there's a body of water separating Sinnoh from Kanto so Kanto must already be overrun. If they've already established such a heavy foothold here in Kanto and are moving on Johto…who knows when they'll move on to Unova to the far west or Hoenn to the far south past the Orange Archipelago." Ash was feeling grim all of a sudden. He thought it would take longer for the virus to be so far spread and with it spreading farther that's more Ghost, Dark and Psychic Pokéhumans under Ryan's banner.

"Worry not Ash: you have the allegiance of likely most of us Legendries on your side. Not to mention that Lady Ho-Oh is herself a Goddess so you mustn't lose hope." She nuzzled his cheek in a sign of affection and Ash smiled back at her as he felt so comforted by her he felt like he was with Misty or his mom.

"Thanks Suicune." Ash leaned more into her so he wouldn't be limping as much and she practically hugged him to her side.

"Just give me a kiss and we're even." She smirked wolfishly and Ash sighed before giving her a quick lick on the nose and she blushed in surprise at how quickly he acquiesced to her request even if it was in a cute and childish way and she giggled before nibbling his ear and he laughed at her tickling his ear. "Enough play; if we keep going I'm worried this might become a bit too intimate."

"Yeah, that's happened to me and Misty already so we'd best stop." They kept walking and once they got into town everyone who saw them pretty much stopped what they were doing to gawk at the sight of the beautiful Legendary entering the town. "You're drawing quite the crowd…."

"I'd better: I'm sexy and everyone knows it." Suicune winked at a Golduck Pokéhuman in passing and he promptly fainted from her charm. "So many handsome men…so little time."

"Gosh Suicune I never took you for a pervert." Ash chuckled and Suicune just lived up the attention.

"I have you and Arceus to thank for that: humanity is such a fun thing to gain." Suicune then went on to tell Ash of her musings of all the advantages being humanoid had over being quadrupedal (one of which was easy access to her nether regions which Ash went red over) along with how she enjoyed being so above the ground and despite this hadn't lost any of her speed as her ribbon tails actually allowed her to maintain balance at high speed which was why she was so stealthy back in the hills.

"Alright Suicune: this is a Pokémon Center. I'm sure you've heard of them." Ash said as they walked in through the automatic doors and Suicune stared at the doors. "What?"

"Is that…magic? Or is it controlled by a Psychic Pokémon?" Suicune watched the doors close but then she shifted and the motion sensors opened the doors again. "Amazing."

"It's just electricity." She looked at him in confusion and he rolled his eyes. "I'll have the professor or someone else more brainy than me explain it to you later like we do with most of the other Pokémon-originated Pokéhumans." Ash then hobbled to the desk as Suicune chastised herself silently for letting go of him until they were at the desk and Ash pressed a button on the counter which rang a loud buzzer.

"Coming~." A familiar voice sounded as another Chansey Nurse Joy came from behind a kiosk. "Welcome back Ash. Have another brutal training session as usual?"

"Heh, heh…yeah…Anthon went overboard." Ash chuckled and Joy sighed before taking out a Pokéball and Ash gratefully reached for it before turning into red energy and entering the capsule to Suicune's confusion.

"Why did Ash enter that capturing orb willingly?" She asked as she remembered the icon of Pokémon servitude well.

"Oh hello! What is your name miss?" Joy asked politely, not at all offended by Suicune's lack of clothing of any kind.

"Um…I am Suicune: the Beast of Water." Suicune stated in slight confusion and only got a polite nod from Joy who wasn't at all surprised to see a Legendary.

"Well Suicune we put injured Pokéhumans into Pokéballs for protection, easy transport and easy healing at restoration machines. I keep telling Ash here to keep an empty ball on hand so he can have someone carry him here but he keeps forgetting." Joy turned towards one of the ubiquitous healing machines and put Ash in one of the 6 ball slots. "Now watch as I turn this on." Joy activated the machine and manually guided the scanner over Ash's ball and grimaced. "Oh my…a bruised kidney, cracked rib, missing tooth, emptied stomach AND a slight concussion…what were you doing Ash? Fighting a Machamp?"

'He might as well have from what I did see….' Suicune thought with a bit of anxious sweat on her brow.

"Oh well: he'll be healed in a jiff." Joy activated the healing ray which was more or less a mechanical recreation of a Psychic-type move known as **Recover** and focused it on the ball for a few seconds and a catchy ding-ding-ding-a-ling sound rang out. "He's all good now." Joy removed Ash from the machine and opened the ball out towards the lobby where a fully healed and refreshed Ash Ketchum reformed from red energy and stretched.

"Ah~ yeah! I always feel like a million Poké after a go in the healing machines!" Ash did some dynamic stretches before smiling at Suicune before doing a languid stretch that made both Suicune and Joy blush and he winked making both women flustered.

"Ash…do I need to tell your mate you're flirting again?" Joy stated with a dangerous tone but was obviously still flattered.

"Not my fault I'm sexy…ok it kinda is." He pulled his tail to the front and started trying to straighten out the shaggy fur. "Well anyway: gotta get to the lab: Prof. Oak has an experiment he wants me to see after getting simulation data positive on what he's working on." Ash turned to leave and was quickly followed by Suicune who had her ribbon tails waving a little excitedly and Joy called out.

"Miss: as a warning his mate is VERY possessive." Joy commented and Suicune barked in surprise at Joy reading her perverted thoughts and she growled slightly: her prospective mate was NOT going to get away without a fight!

(Oak's Lab: Sub-Basement)

Oak was humming to himself as he double and triple-checked his findings on a sample of Sheik's DNA with a touch of alien matter added to it. "Yes…it might just work…." As he was musing this suddenly the door into the lab burst open and Oak shouted in surprise as he almost dropped the test tube with the base for the concoction he was making but luckily one of his vines from the base of his back flower flew out and grasped it before it hit the floor and he sighed in relief. "That was close…Ash what have I told you about barging in like that! You almost contaminated my lab with caustic particles!"

Oak turned in surprise to notice Sheik instead of the usual culprit. "Is it possible?" At the simple yet complicated question Oak nodded slightly.

"Possible yes, improbable: very much so. But we won't know unless we try. Worst case is you get an overdose of iron in your system and need to be put on a no-iron diet for a few months." Oak then took the test tube and mixed it with the sample of Sheik's DNA in another test tube and it melted into a liquid DNA compound before Oak took out a jar of Metal Coat. "Cross fingers." Oak didn't wait to see if Sheik did so before he poured the DNA compound into the Metal Coat and used a glass chemistry stick to stir it together, turning the metal liquid a light purple.

"Hey Professor! I brought a surprise guest!" Ash shouted down into the sub-basement as he led Suicune through the lab and Oak ignored him until Ash and Suicune were in the room.

"Oh goodness…don't you have any decency madam?" Oak took off his lab coat (which has a slit down the back for his flower and handed it to her and she took it in confusion and looked to Ash.

"Just put it on: the Professor is still headstrong about remaining conservative." After Ash's assertion on the matter Suicune nodded and fed her arms through the sleeves and closed the coat around her.

"Alright then back to the experiment…Sheik: go stand in the empty space over there." Oak pointed out the large center of the room and Sheik complied as Oak finished mixing the purple Metal Coat and carried it over to Sheik. "I will apply a liberal and even coat over your entire body: hopefully this will have the same result of using normal Metal Coat on an Onix or Scyther." Oak then took up a large paint brush and went to work painting Sheik in the Corrupted Metal Coat and after almost 10 minutes Sheik was covered. "Ok Ash: give a jolt but not too strong."

"Ok then…you'd be better off using Nash for this though." 'If he wasn't on a date with Rochelle again.' Ash sent a very weak **Thundershock** at Sheik who grunted when it hit and at first nothing happened but then Sheik started glowing brightly. "Whoa it's working!"

Oak had a camera recording this momentous occasion. "I can't believe I've just created a new Pokémon-er…Pokéhuman evolution!" They all watched eagerly as they watched Sheik's outline change slightly and when the evolutionary light died down they were in awe, Suicune included.

Sheik had been average height before but now he was easily 6 feet and his face was the same only his mouth was like a jack-o-lanterns with his teeth having melded with the skin giving him a fierce and terrifying Glasgow grin which his yellow eyes complimented perfectly and his still mostly purple body was also a factor.

His hat which was as much a part of him as his arms had changed from a "witch's hat" into a regal tricorn hat with rusted metal decorative chains dangling slightly from the sides and a chipped medal on the left side holding a weathered and deteriorated black feather against the hat.

Sheik's body had changed even more however as his ragged robe-like body had turned into a tattered and overly decorated and grimy military sea-going outfit reminiscent of old Privateer captains as all the metal chains, medals and decorations were rusted, chipped and filthy along with his shoulder pads and his human hands were overshadowed by the tattered gray cloth puffs that easily resembled massive claws and under the heavy trenchcoat was a similarly gray "puff" shirt.

His pants were simple tattered purple slacks but his boots were more like grimy filthy gray grieves than boots. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha~! How do you like me now Ryan! An impossibly strong type combination! Level 100 with Ghost and Steel typing! I am now the first…Misterrious!" (Miss-teer-ee-us or Miss-ter-ee-us or Miss-tair-ee-us)

"Whoa…Sheik you're so awesome!" Ash shouted before he walked up and walked around Sheik to take a better look at him from every angle and he did indeed look like the tortured ghost of some pirate or something. "So you speed leveled and now finally ascended to a new evolution. As of now I'd say you're the strongest member of the Monster Militia."

"Indeed but I'm not unstoppable." Sheik then looked to Suicune who was surprised to see the new evolution. "So who is this? Suicune of the Legendary Beasts or just a lucky gal who became a Suicune?" Sheik asked as he walked up to her but honestly with his weight and his metal boots it sounded more like he was stomping up to her but he did it with a grace and swiftness that was unnatural and even Suicune was unnerved as she took an unintended step back so he stopped moving towards her as he grinned and Suicune felt a shiver go through her whole body: she was greatly **Intimidated**.

"Um…yes I am indeed Suicune of the Legendary Beasts…could you please not look at me like that?" Suicune fidgeted in unease at Sheik's piercing gaze as he hummed to himself.

"So my **Levitate** has been replaced with **Intimidate**? My visage must truly be fearsome to cause a Legendary to become nervous. Well worry not my dear." Sheik suddenly disappeared and Suicune felt as if a cold chill had forcibly passed through her whole body and she shivered as she felt his presence next to her ear and she turned slightly to see his disembodied head floating there. "You're not one of my enemies." He faded away and she sighed in relief.

"He is…powerful…I feel even Lady Ho-Oh would have trouble facing him…." Suicune hugged herself as the instinctive fear passed. "Well anyhow…I think it's time I met the leader of your army and hopefully your mate Ash: I'd like to see who claimed you." Suicune was being very suggestive at the moment and Ash sighed while Oak ignored it as Ash had that effect on a lot of females.

"Well I might not be a military leader but I'm more or less the organizer of this movement. I am Samuel Oak: the Pokémon Professor. I've even gotten a strategy going in my mind but I'd be willing to run it by you beings you've likely seen many wars over your long lifetime." Oak held out his right hand for a handshake and Suicune looked at it in confusion. "Um…it's an old human custom: put your hand in mine, grip and shake slightly. It's a polite and slightly informal greeting."

"Like this?" Suicune put her left hand in his right backwards and gave a backwards handshake.

"Yes that's just fine, so you're left-handed then?" Oak asked as he was mentally filing away information.

"What's left-handed?" Suicune asked in confusion and both Ash and Oak sighed.

"Ash…just leave her with me and I'll bring her up to speed on as many human things as I can." Oak lamented his luck yet again but at least he was educating a Legendary.

"Ok but first I was thinking I'd introduce her to Misty and the others." Oak glared at him. "Bad idea?"

"Very bad: she's still too into her Pokémon ways and with her lack of modesty she'll be directly challenging Misty's claim on you and also be putting Delia in a protective position beings she's your mother. At least let me teach her some human customs so she wouldn't set anything off the instant she showed up." Oak intelligently informed Ash who made an "oh" expression and Suicune then glared at Oak.

"But I am challenging this Misty's claim!" Suicune barked which made Ash worried and Oak exasperated.

"Please madam control your hormones. I know the transition from Pokémon to Pokéhuman is disorienting to logical thought processes but Ash and Misty have been courting each other for years and only recently decided to finally become an item. Who are you to interfere with love?" Oak asked daringly and Suicune became ashamed as her self-control asserted itself.

"Sorry…I am still interested Ash so this isn't over. However I will learn these…human customs to leave a better impression on your mate." 'I'm still jumping your bones first chance though.' Suicune nodded to Ash who nodded back.

"Right then. Ok Oak I'll see you later. Got a house to return to, a mate to cuddle and a status report to check out." Ash turned to leave but Suicune stopped him with a sudden hug.

"It is good to see you again Ash." She let him go and smiled warmly at him which made his stomach do flips.

"It's…good to see you too Suicune." Ash smiled back at her as they had a silent moment of contentment before Ash went up the stairs and Oak raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Oak asked as even Ash and Misty didn't easily have one of those quiet moments.

Suicune smiled mysteriously and had a slight shine to her eyes. "It's a Pokémon thing, you'll find out eventually."

(Author Notes)

And…done…damn you inspiration! Fickle bitch just popped up at around 11PM and I HAD to get it all out, stayed up until 2AM typing this chapter all in one shot so sorry if it's terrible but I wanted to get Anthon and Suicune into the story.

Anthon is integral to Ash's learning of Martial Arts and getting in touch with his Fighting side, also he's a sheer badass: the kind where if a fight's going out of your favor and you see him coming you can feel relieved.

Suicune adds a second love interest and keeps in the theme of Water-types having a thing for Ash. Also it helped branch out that indeed the Legendries are not about to lie down and let Ryan take over the world.

This chapter focused on the implementation of Pokémon healing stations as an easy quick-fix for most injuries, the appearance of the first Legendary to join the Monster Militia, the introduction of my fan-made Pokémon evolution Misterrious as Mismagius is my favorite Pokémon despite falling short of basic final evolution stats, thus why I invented a third evolution. Also to help further give some insight into the quickly evolving social habits of Pokéhumans.

Also notice the excessive flirting and sexiness in this? I said I'd avoid full-blown lemons, not nudity, ecchi or implications of lemon. Besides for an actual story that isn't smut: having lime is better anyway.


	9. Basics Grasped

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story.

I have been inspired by the PM of a fan; I will now begin trying to actively work on this story! Maybe if I return to the roots of the random crack essence it will flow somewhat easier, but beings I'm in such a serious story now it will be somewhat difficult to do so…who am I kidding it will be as easy as squishing brains.

*holds random zombie brain in hands and feels its squishiness with disgusting fascination* Brains~ Feed me your brains!

_**Basics Grasped**_

Ash stood in his backyard in a standard Thai Kwan Do defensive stance, panting in exertion with his tongue lolling out to try and cool his body down. Across from him stood Anthon, slightly damp with sweat and again without a shirt as he calmly breathed through his nose.

"HAH!" Ash shouted as he suddenly used a **Quick Attack** to close the distance and then followed through with a powerful **Low Kick** aimed higher than usual at Anthon's left thigh/hip which made Anthon react by grasping the powerful kick at the ankle and utilizing Jujitsu's techniques turned the attack against Ash by using the inertia to literally swing Ash around in a spin and successfully pull off an impromptu **Seismic Toss** by throwing Ash back towards where he started only Ash quickly righted himself and grabbed the ground as he was sliding before back-flipping onto his feet and regaining his stance.

"Very good Ash. It's only been a few days and you're absorbing styles and techniques with ease and are properly working Pokémon attacks into them." Anthon put his hands together and bowed slightly so Ash calmed down and did the same. "That's enough for now. You'll need to gain more experience in fighting with what you've learned before I can teach you more. Trying to learn too much at once before you master the basics will only confuse you in the long run. Congratulations Ash: you're now considered a yellow belt in my class."

Ash then fell on his ass, mindful of his tail and breathed out in relief. "Arceus damn it! All that and ONLY yellow? Well beings I'm mostly yellow I'll live with it." Ash then laid down on the grass and breathed through his nose, enjoying the scents of his hometown. 'Finally…I've got the grasp of fighting now so hopefully I won't lose myself completely when my **Berserk** ability kicks in during combat.' After a few moments Anthon plopped down next to him and looked out across the fields to the hills where the shouts of Ash's Tauros Gang could be heard and the faint rumbling of their stampeding and mass training could be felt.

"So Ash…what's the word on how things are going with the Militia anyway? I mostly ignore it all in favor of your lessons but beings we're done with them for now I need to know: what ARE we going to do?" Anthon asked the question that had been bugging almost everyone for the whole month that they've been congregating and training.

"Obviously kick Ryan's ass but concerning the sheer scope of his ambition…we're far off from having the standing force to stop him. From what Oak and Tracey could gather from the imprisoned Gastly Grunt: Ryan has psychically forced most of the Dark, Ghost and Psychic types across the regions to his side and only those as evil as him work for him willingly so we can't just kill all of his minions: most of them aren't even doing it willingly themselves so we would be no better than him if we just go killing them." Ash mused before he heard a melodic voice.

"Ok boys, lunchtime!" Ash tilted his head back at the voice he'd known since he was born and he smiled happily at the sight of is mom holding a plate of sandwiches. After her evolution Delia had taken to wearing a much roomier version of her usual outfit of jeans and pink blouse due to her changed figure and her bristly fur. So she had to be careful when she got dressed every morning or her clothes would quickly have holes in them.

Not saying it bothered anyone anymore as nudity was more accepted and clothing became somewhat optional as several people found trying to find clothes for their bodies was just too much of a hassle. Delia had it easy with having hard bristly fur, imagine having active flames or amorphous bodies like many fire types or Pokéhumans like Grimer or Ditto. Sure Ditto Pokéhumans could just morph into a form easily clothed but holding a **Transform** for so long for something so trivial was just painful for them, besides being androgynous and either sex that they chose the Ditto weren't picky anyway.

Hell Misty herself found that her natural ability **Acid Armor** made wearing anything save bathing suits, wet suits and other acid-resisting materials impossible and considering the figure-hugging nature of these kinds of clothing she often went naked if she couldn't bring herself to feet her back dorsal ridge through the careful slits in the back of said outfits or didn't feel like a bikini at the time.

"Hey mom, how's things going right now?" Ash's question was pertaining to herself and to how things were going with helping other Pokéwomen adjust.

"Oh just fine. Gardenia has finally managed to somewhat get over her debilitating fear of fire thanks to help from Qwil." Delia reported as the two Fighting-types got up and walked to the picnic table against the back of the house as she set it down between them.

"Qwil? But wasn't he busy helping Oak and Tracy with something?" Ash asked as he started shoving some of the sandwiches from the mountain of food that Delia had made beings Pokéhumans like Pokémon had naturally big appetites…only her son was even worse: might as well turned into a Snorlax.

"Well yes but beings he's the…calmest Fire-type I know of I asked him to help Gardenia in a training session." It may come as a surprise but Delia was put in charge of helping Pokéwomen cope with the change as well as get used to their new abilities initially due to her matronly personality as although she isn't much of a fighter she was still strong enough to get them started as well as caring enough to make them more comfortable.

"Oh yeah…most people and Pokémon alike are still really…energetic to a fault when they're Fire-types." Ash mused as he mused that the evolution caused slight personality changes or sometimes complete 180s like with normal Pokémon. Ash didn't change much he believed but he knew: he was even more headstrong than before and his intelligence took a slight rise as did his patience and wisdom: all things he lacked in save the headstrong part.

"Fire-types are always idiots in one way or another." Anthon commented coldly as he slowly ate his seventh sandwich, hey he wasn't a pig…as much as Ash anyway: snout notwithstanding. "I think it has something to do with their physiology personally: all that high body temperature constantly seeking a release, the rush they get as the lack of oxygen from their flames puts them on a constant high and not to mention the common mental illness of pyromania afflicting them. I'm surprised they all haven't gone crazy trying to burn the whole world down." Anthon commented again quite coldly but it was oddly informed.

After all a whole section of the Militia was devoted to fanatic Fire-types who called themselves the "Slash and Burn Battalion" and on more than one occasion when in conversation he's heard them wishing they were living near a volcano or at least in a burned valley of ash because they were uncomfortable. "Well that's a very insensitive thing to say! I'm glad I don't ask for your help with some of the Fighting-types in their training, especially considering what you put my Ash through."

"Not to be mean Delia…but some Pokéhumans are just too far gone from all this. I mean you've seen some of the Ice-types going to the cave they decided to freeze over down on the shore right? They can't stand this climate and made a place for themselves to be more comfortable, some of them even completely disassociated with everyone and disappeared into its depths. Let's not even go on with the Bug-types and Flying-types." Anthon pointed out coldly.

Oh yes there were plenty of problems with "Wild" Pokéhumans. People who have gone too far into their instincts to associate with what was now considered "normal" society or originally wild Pokémon who simply remained as they were. Sure they were as smart as the average person and were social to a point but became territorial and sported either full-blown loner or pack mentalities.

Ash was saddened at the mention of this because shortly after arriving and evolving: Samurai disappeared into the nearby woods and took to fanatically training himself and his Bug-type friends alone and invited as many Bug-types as were willing to join him in forming a separate branch of the Militia Samurai labeled: The Swarm. Already he had an absolutely massive "hive" of Beedrill Pokéhumans that although weak as they averaged at around only level 20, in their massive drove they can easily overwhelm a fighter well over 4 times their power.

The same actually went for the Tauros Gang who while still perfectly social and friendly were fiercely loyal only to those who proved themselves to them, like Ash for instance who was the one who captured each and every one of them and beings they average around 142 strong and averaged at level 50…yeah…scary. However it helped that their leader: Thelma was the strongest of them at 58 currently and was originally his main battling Tauros.

Not to mention that they were manufacturing a fleet of hog motorcycles so that they could travel further faster and in Thelma's words "rip all bad guys new ones", then there were the few Ghost, Psychic and Dark types that were free from Ryan's influence somehow but were ostracized due to their types being more easily influenced by Ryan and were more or less told to try and keep safe so that they weren't in any increasing danger because of Ryan.

"Hello~ Ashy Boy?" Delia asked as she waved a hand in front of her son's muzzle since he wasn't responding and not eating either which broke him out of his musings.

"Oh sorry mom, I was just thinking a bit too much." Ash then went back to eating and when he was done there wasn't anything left. "Ok then…I guess now would be a good time as any to get a progress report from Oak to see what he's working on and also see how the training is going with everyone at dinner." Ash stood up and walked to the edge of the house only to bump into someone and fall on them. "Wah!"

"Ah!" After they landed Ash had managed not to land on them completely and he opened his eyes to see Gardenia up close with their faces barely inches apart, her breasts pressing slightly into his chest and his left knee between her legs. They were silent and looked at each other in shock for about a minute before Gardenia suddenly reached up and traced Ash's jaw to his slight shock but he simply smiled and laid on the charm. "Why didn't I notice how handsome you are?" The Grass-type Pokéwoman asked wistfully and Ash chuckled.

"Gardenia I know I'm handsome but don't go falling for me so easy." After Ash's words Gardenia's eyes came back into focus and she squealed before suddenly pushing Ash off her so fast he flew straight up and he couldn't stop himself falling into her this time as his face was launched between her breasts making her squeak in surprise. "Ash~ get your face out of my boobs!" She yelled in embarrassment and he tried to get free only to both of their surprise…he was stuck.

"MMF! HMMMF!" Ash desperately pressed on the ground as he tried to pull his head out of her cleavage as she pushed on his shoulders but for some reason her breasts were squeezing his head. "Hm…hmmm…." Ash started losing consciousness from lack of oxygen and Gardenia was getting scared.

"Why is this happening! Help! My boobs are killing him!" Suddenly though the answer for why this was happening revealed herself as a melodious laugh rang out from the side of the house and Gardenia looked to see a surprisingly slender Espeon Pokéwoman with an average bust size and average but still womanly hips and buttocks leaning against it.

She was of average height at about 5' 7" and her head was shaped almost exactly like a normal Espeon's only her human light purple eyes and her short straight purple hair helped prove she was of human origin. Her clothes helped too as she wore a somewhat formal outfit with a white blouse with gold outlines and buttons and purple long sleeves and pants with simple black shoes. "I'm so sorry te-he but I just had to do that!"

Suddenly Gardenia felt a release of pressure off of her breasts and Ash managed to finally tear himself out of their suffocating grasp and Gardenia growled at the Psychic-type woman before gently pushing Ash off of her and getting to her feet. "Who are you? I didn't hear of any recent Espeon women joining the Militia!" 'And how DARE you make my boobs do that to Ash!'

"Hold on…that voice…and those eyes and hair…Anabel is that you?" Ash got up and took deep breaths to calm down after his near death by heavenly asphyxiation. 'Would've been a nice way to go I'll admit….'

The woman nodded before smiling gently. "Yes Ash it's me." She looked to Gardenia and suddenly glared which Ash didn't catch but Gardenia more than saw it: she FELT it. 'WHY does EVERY other woman get such nice bodies and I just get…NORMAL after the transformation! It's not fair!' Anabel screamed in her own mind as she was an extremely skinny girl before the transformation and even now she's beyond slender compared to most women.

"Well I won't say it isn't nice to see you Anabel but what are you doing here? And more to the point how aren't you under Ryan's enthrallment?" Ash asked with pure curiosity and at this Anabel became sad as she ran to Ash and tackled him into a hug which he stood for without faltering and he hugged her in confusion but could actually feel her despair so he hugged tighter. "It's ok…what happened?"

She didn't let go as she sniffled and dropped the strong appearance she held until now. "My Pokémon…my friends…they're….they're all his slaves! I almost was one too but my will was too strong so I ran…I couldn't do anything!" She started crying and Delia having been listening around the corner of the house came out and joined in hugging the poor young woman.

"There, there dear. You're in a safe place now. For whatever reason Pallet is safe from Ryan's oppressive mind control even if the severity of nightmares have increased since this whole debacle started. Come inside and I'll make you some tea. I have a spare room with bunks that you'll be sharing with Misty and Gardenia but it's much better than the field stations." Delia managed to pry the distraught girl off of her son and held her close as she led her inside. 'Goodness son another one? How many grandkids will I be blessed with after all this?'

"Although I don't appreciate you doing that to my boobs I'll help you settle in." Gardenia helped guide Anabel inside by opening doors and Anthon simply watched on impassively until the women were inside and he went over to Ash.

"Terrible…this is the real reason why I despise Ryan. That poor young woman forced to flee for her life or become a slave like her friends. Nobody should be anybody's slave." Anthon growled before looking to Ash. "You'd better figure out soon who I need to be breaking the bones of before I go stir-crazy. Now get moving Whelp: you have work to do." Anthon walked off to the woods to safely vent his frustration and Ash sighed as he turned to go to Oak's lab which had grown beyond a house, a windmill and a few fields into a massive underground complex dug out by Ground and Rock-type Pokémen. (Whom had all hilariously banded together into a construction firm immediately after)

(Oak's Laboratory: Sub-Level 4, lab 9)

"Alright now just solder the frame to the Gyroscopic Dimension Engine-CAREFULLY!" Oak shouted as a slight misaimed jet of flames grazed the said GDE. "If that goes up half of the TOWN will be randomly teleported anywhere between here and Mount Battle!" Oak shouted up to the Fire-type that was doing the work.

"Sorry Professor: I'll be more careful." The Pokéman said before getting back to carefully breathing out a short concentrated stream of white-hot flames like a welding torch and getting close to the point between the frame and the outer ring of the engine which needed to remain stationary for the rest of the engine to work.

"No sorry Qwil for snapping. I know you're the best one for this since unlike the SBB you have enough presence of mind not to just melt the whole thing." Oak crossed his arms as he stepped back since the heat was drying out his leaves. "Tracey what's the status on the engine's stability?"

"Already at 20 percent Professor!" Tracey reported from his computer terminal which had a stainless steel keyboard and mouse for his obscenely strong fingers.

"Good work you two! I'll get to trying to synchronize the Pokémon Transfer System with this new larger teleportation engine so it can handle more than one Pokéball at a time." 'This is it: if this works then it doesn't matter who Ryan is or how powerful he is since he won't be able to completely stop us from coming and going as we please from any Pokémon Center in the world!' Oak thought about it for a few moments before getting nervous. 'Well…unless he…no I'm sure he wouldn't think THAT far ahead and it would inconvenience him too…wouldn't it?'

Suddenly the doors into the lab burst open harshly. "Hey Prof I'm here!" Oak sighed at the voice of his young friend as Ash strolled in like he owned the place.

"Ash how many times must I tell you…." Oak got an anger mark on his head before he suddenly whirled around and several **Razor Leaves** flew at Ash like shuriken which were frantically dodged in surprise. "NOT TO SLAM THE DOOR?!"

"Sorry Prof! Anyway…is this what you were talking about a couple weeks ago?" Ash asked as he walked up to the GDE as Qwil was still in the flashing shadows of his torch breath.

"Yes, the GDE: Gyroscopic Dimension Engine. It utilizes the same energy that Psychic Pokémon and Pokéhumans use to Teleport so if we're given the rough coordinates to a location we can directly teleport them there…only problem is unless there's an actual Psychic to help focus its energies in that respect we can only reliably use it to boost the power and speed of the Pokémon Transfer System between Pokémon Centers but it's a start." Oak explained moments before the soldering was done. "Done already Qwil?"

"Yes Professor, such a controlled flame is easy for one as calm and focused as myself." Qwil said before jumping down and finally revealing himself.

Qwil was Ash's Quilava before the evolution and like most Fire-types he avoided most clothing, but he insisted on wearing flame-retardant orange pants and he didn't wear shoes either. He was well defined like most Pokémen but he was slender and lean and his flame jets on his head actively spewed weak flickering flames that was like curly bright orange hair as the same went for the jets on his lower back which made a short flame-tail above his pants before he turned them off and simply looked like a two-toned manila and dark blue/green human with the head of a Quilava

"Hey Qwil how's it going?" Ash asked as he held out his fist and Qwil rolled his eyes before fist bumping it.

"Fine, but Bey is getting angry at me and the others trying to keep her from hunting you down and mating with you." At Qwil's bit of info Ash groaned as he rubbed his snout. "Seriously Ash you need to tone down the hormones. They're screaming "I'm a very virile young male with the looks and personality to make you all hot to your core" to every single female. Seriously do you NOT see just how many women keep stopping what they're doing just to GAWK at you?" Qwil asked while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Look I'm SORRY ok? It's because I'm a new breed between a Lucario and Jolteon and I've already read that the only way I'm going to stop being so overly attractive is if I…have eggs with someone…and it's too soon for that what with the state of things." Ash grumbled as he sighed. "Still…being so sexy is a blessing not a curse." The other three males in the room all had their eyebrows twitch in irritation.

"Ok then I guess I'll just be going to get Bey and tell her you're available for a romp." Qwil turned to leave only for Ash leap at him and grab his ankles.

"NO PLEASE! If Misty finds out she'll torture me for a week!" 'In the good way but that isn't the point!' When Misty found out about Suicune wanting to bang Ash she immediately pulled him into the bedroom and they had furious sex. After that she asserted it was OK if other women joined their "pack" but only if she remained "top dog" in the relationship and with Bey being a reptile/plant he wasn't sure how she'd feel about that.

"Then get ready for a week of torture: we're tired of putting up with hearing her moans down the hall screaming: oh Ash, OH ASH!" Qwil shouted as he turned to storm out. "Get ready because she's even more aggressive in this as of late: even hitting on the rest of us males." Qwil left and Ash gulped before turning to Oak and Tracey with the sound of a creaking door.

"So…tell me the plan before I run like hell out of here before I get *shudder* tentacle raped." At Ash thinking of the bondage scenarios involving Bey he suddenly thought it wouldn't be a bad idea but still: self-preservation won out against sexual curiosity.

"Ok to make it simple: we can use this engine to teleport mass groups of people to locations or one-at-a-time over the Transfer System but unless a Center's system is upgraded it won't be able to handle the load fast enough." Tracey stated as he turned to his terminal and started entering data into it. "As such we'll only be able to send some preliminary scouts to the Centers in hopes of securing them and ensuring a safe connection between them and the Lab."

"However if we had a Psychic-type who knows **Teleport** to help with the focusing of the engine's energies we could easily send massive groups anywhere in the world. However with almost all the Influenced Types we have here being Ghost or Dark and none knowing **Teleport** we're at a loss until we can free a **Teleport** using Psychic-type." Oak lamented but Ash suddenly had a brainwave.

"Um…a friend of mine who might know **Teleport** showed up at my house today. I could ask her if she does know and if she's willing to help." At Ash's info Oak and Tracey got excited.

"Great! Even if she doesn't I have a TM that can teach her. The problem was that we didn't have any **Teleport** capable Pokéhumans to teach it to." At Tracey's bit of info Ash got an anger mark on his head before he growled to the two's confusion.

"I've been TRYING to find one of those! I grasped the concept when I was **Teleported** here with my group and I've been trying to find either a tutor or one of those TMs!" At this the duo sweat-dropped.

"Oh…well I have two of them. Here: take this one and press it firmly to your forehead. You should hear and feel a click and then a flood of information should enter your mind. From there analyze it to learn how to use the technique." Tracey stated as he handed a disk-like object to Ash who nodded and did just that.

It was amazing.

The moment the device clicked Ash felt like his brain was going to explode but in the good meta-physical way not the OH GOD MY HEAD way. After a few seconds Ash sighed as he dropped the used-up device which broke upon impact to nobody's surprise: TMs were like that, cheap devices where the only reliable thing of them was their single-use.

"So…how is it?" Oak asked as he took out a notebook and Ash thought on it but before he could comment suddenly the doors slammed open and a multitude of green vines burst through them and wrapped violently around Ash and dragged him screaming out the door. "…Well let's leave him to his fate shall we? I have a few notes and calculations to run anyway. Just get try to get contact with the Centers Tracey and we'll start test runs on the local Center."

(A Dark Corner of Sub-Level 4, Lab 7)

Ash was struggling in vain against the great multitude of vines tying him up and couldn't even say anything as there was a vine holing his muzzle closed. "Oh Ash~ it's been forever!" An impressive female figure walked into the faint light to reveal a voluptuous butter-yellow woman with coiled leaves sprouting from her neck: most of which were slightly uncurled for her vines to come out and her head was shockingly human save the lack of ears and she thin and long grass growing from her head as hair while one enormous leaf with a vine-like stem sprouted from the top of her head.

Also she was naked save some leaves enticingly covering her naughty bits. 'Oh wow…I knew she kinda had something for me even when I was human and her a Pokémon but…damn this is forceful…kinda like…uh-oh….' Bey rubbed her lower abdomen as she licked her lips and Ash's cheeks turned red. 'Oh damn it she's in heat! I've gotta get away before I become a father without proper planning!'

"You're going to love this Ash. I understand mating while in heat is…beyond enjoyable for both parties." She was starting to peel away the leaves covering her nipples when Ash immediately went about using his new technique.

'Sorry Bey but not like this. Especially not while your judgment is clouded with blind lust.' Ash then started to glow and Bey was confused until he flashed in a bright yellow light and was gone from her grip.

Bey looked at where he was and retracted her vines before whimpering and screaming a dramatic "NO~!" that echoed through the whole lab, causing many women to shake their heads and men to shudder at her desperate mating call but of course restrained themselves: being decent enough to not take advantage of a needy female.

(Ash's House)

Ash flashed into his living room and blinked before sighing in relief and plopping onto his couch while Misty walked in, fully naked and without concern for it and smelled his scent before frowning and putting her hands on her wide hips. "Ash Ketchum: who did you almost have sex with now?" Misty asked with a serious yet also amused tone and Ash groaned before sighing.

"Bey: she's in heat and had me tied up in her vines. I'm just lucky I learned **Teleport** not even a few seconds before she nabbed me." Ash gasped slightly and groaned in approval as he felt his mate's hands grab his shoulders and start to massage him. "Oh~ yes…." As she massaged Misty couldn't help but marvel at his rock-hard muscles and licked her lips as she started massaging him lower and lower on his back until it became obvious what her ultimate goal was. "Misty not now…how's Anabel?"

Misty sighed as her not-so-subtle attempt to initiate sex failed and she moved back up to his neck which he was thankful for. "She's doing better. But that doesn't change the fact that she's an emotional wreck, she'll need some time."

"Oh…because she could be the key to help us start moving forward." Ash stated and she stopped her ministrations in confusion. "Oak made a massive teleportation relay thing and needs a person who knows Teleport to help focus it so we can move large numbers of people all at once." Ash stated and Misty gaped before smiling and moved her slight muzzle to Ash's ear and nibbled it causing him to gasp and start groaning. "Misty~ not now~!"

"But I'm horny…and nobody's in your room right now." Misty suggested but Ash shook his head to her frustration.

"Misty in case you forgot: Anabel is here now and she's a Psychic-type. Even if she doesn't want to she might hear more than sounds. Thoughts, feelings and sensations too might get to her and what'll that do to her in her current state?" At Ash's question at first Misty was ashamed before then smiling lecherously and whispering in his ear and his eyes widened before he jumped to his feet, grabbed Misty and began running up the stairs.

"What're you doing~?" Misty asked in a giggly voice while feigning ignorance of what she just did.

"About to fuck you silly! You know what giving me those thoughts do to me! I shouldn't have told you about my kink!" Ash shouted with frustration as he rushed into his room and Misty gave a girly squeal when the door was closed.

Down the hall Anabel certainly did more than hear what was going on…at first she was shocked, ashamed of eavesdropping and then…just randy. To say she didn't feel better later would be lying.

(Author Notes)

That's right! I'm alive! This story is alive! Until I get a new job beings I've lost my old one I will be going for a chapter a day! If I fail I will commit Seppuku with my Wakizashi!

Well actually no I won't: the person who inspired me and gave me the huge kick in the ass to get back on this story said they don't want me to commit ritualistic suicide to redeem myself.

Oh well I'll still shoot myself in the foot with a BB gun then.

Maybe stab my shoulder with an Arabian dagger.

Or club my head with a rubber mallet.

Or just resign myself to the fact that I'm worthless and die forever alone.

Or worse yet: hug my cat.


	10. First Sortie

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story.

Hear ye, hear ye I shalt now proclaimeth the names of the two people who hath brought this story back to life and have earned mention! *opens scroll*

The one who hath verily kicked me in mine rear to restart this tale: The-TrueMiniboss!

The one who hath given me many good ideas on how to continue this tale: darkmachines!

*closes scroll* give them praise for they are worthy in their inspiration! *bows then gets sucked into Pokéball*

_**First Sortie**_

Ash woke up in a confusing haze. "Ugh…what'd I do last night?" He tried to move an arm only to notice the feeling of two soft cushions enveloping it and he looked to his right to see Misty clutching his arm between her breasts as she slept and he smiled before trying to move his other arm…only…to feel the same thing. Ash's neck creaked like an old door as he slowly looked to his left and muffled a scream in his head when he saw a sleeping naked Gardenia hugging his left arm between her breasts.

'Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT! What HAPPENED last night!?' Ash slightly moved his ears as he heard a third form breathing elsewhere on the bed. 'Oh no….' He slowly looked down past his muzzle to see a naked Anabel sleeping on his legs and lower abdomen while hugging his waist and he started sweating bullets. 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED~?!'

(Hazy Flashback to Last Night)

"So Ash…what position are we trying tonight?" Misty openly asked while scratching her collarbone, she at least had the decency to wear a bikini to dinner. Ash did a spit-take to his left which sprayed Nash with orange soda, whom was NOT pleased by this as Delia snickered into her palm conspiratorially while Gardenia blushed and Anabel glared and Sheik just kept eating: unconcerned over the topic of discussion while Rochelle merely smiled evilly, Jesse got an amused expression while Meowth, James and John all gawked.

"M-Misty more open or not: sex is NOT something you talk about at dinner with mixed company!" Ash was supremely embarrassed and Misty giggled while Anabel exploded.

"Alright you hussy who are you anyway? I hadn't even heard of you when Ash was touring the Battle Frontier!" Anabel was starting to leak her power as some of the plates and utensils started floating and everyone started grasping them save Misty and Anabel who were glaring murder at each other and Gardenia who was only drinking water.

"For your information I traveled with Ash for close to TWO YEARS! A whole year before he probably even met you! Back then I was too naïve and stupid to realize I loved him until after we parted ways…it was so hard…feeling a hole in my heart…." Misty reflected with tears prickling her eyes and Anabel immediately stopped levitating things on accident and quickly got up and hugged Misty in empathy.

"Oh I'm sorry…forgive me…." Being an empath even before becoming an Espeon woman did have some downsides, being unable to take bad feelings of such intensity being one of them. "Please don't remember the feeling, I'll help fill it too." After her words everyone gawked only Delia added a woop to further their embarrassment and Anabel let Misty go. "Um…not in that way…."

Then something clicked in Misty's head…she knew what she and Ash were going to do tonight. Misty licked her lips lecherously and Anabel accidentally heard her thoughts and blushed before gulping and nodding to her. "Gardenia come with us." Misty suddenly yanked Gardenia to her feet and dragged the other woman with them.

"W-wait what's going on?!" Gardenia asked in confusion, worry and…excitement? Just what was she smelling from her fellow Eevolutions? After the three women were rushed upstairs Ash turned a little green.

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?"

(The Present)

'Holy…effing…shit…I HAD A FOURSOME!' Ash stared at his ceiling in shock…he considered himself beyond lucky to have a single woman but now said woman brought two OTHER women in willingly and more or less forced him to have sex with all three of them. 'Ok memories coming back…wow…Anabel is flexible…and Gardenia can do unholy things with her feet…I didn't know anyone could do THAT with their feet. And I didn't know Misty swung THAT way too…she kept either Gardenia or Anabel busy while I was with either of them.'

As he was musing this he heard Misty groaning and he turned to her only for her to claim his lips and they remained like that for a few seconds before she opened her eyes. "Morning sex machine. How was last night?"

"So good I actually forgot what I did for several minutes." He turned to Gardenia and Anabel and felt a little sad. "Was this just a onetime thing for them or-."

"No, it's permanent." Misty interrupted as she reached down to Anabel's head and started scratching one of her ears, causing the cat-like woman to purr in her sleep. "I had this feeling it would be more complete with these two added into the fun. So feel free to do what you will with them: you have my permission and my insistence…however don't be surprised if I decide to have fun with them too." Misty smiled perversely and Ash heard Gardenia moan so he turned to her to suddenly have his lips claimed quite energetically.

Gardenia kissed him for a good long while before she broke for air and opened her shimmering amber eyes. "Last night was the best night ever…." She licked his nose and nuzzled his neck before breathing in his scent. "I can't believe it…I love you…." Ash and Misty were both thrilled when she said that and Misty leaned over Ash.

"And me?" Misty asked in some excitement and Gardenia smiled before leaning over Ash too and kissing her and they both kissed passionately over Ash for a few minutes which made Ash VERY excited and then he felt something down below-.

"WHOA!" Misty and Gardenia stopped their kissing to look at him in surprise and he grunted. "Anabel…its morning-GAH!" At Ash's exclamation the two women looked to Anabel and both got a perverted look to their faces.

"Well she is "kissing" him so I think she's saying I Love you too Ash." Misty said perversely as she bit her lip and Gardenia was wide-eyed.

"How is she DOING that?" Gardenia touched her lips and opened her jaw to check the range on it.

"You girls are gonna be the DEATH OF ME!"

(At Breakfast)

Ash was slumped at the table looking like death while the three Eevolution women were positively glowing, painting a picture of just what went down last night and likely this morning. "Oh Ash I'm so proud of how much of a man you've grown up to be!" Delia exclaimed as she was making French Toast. 'Reminds me of your father….' Delia suddenly became sad and Sheik put a hand on her shoulder as he faded into view.

"Delia…let him go." Sheik wasn't Psychic, but being vampirically empathic along with his wisdom and insight more than told him what was likely bothering her and she smiled sadly before going back to cooking breakfast and he sat at the table while fishing a half-empty bottle of honey out of his metal-laced coat.

"Hey Sheik…what's it like having clothes for a body?" Ash asked as he looked around the table. "Where's everyone else?" Ash asked as the former Team Rocket was MIA along with Nash and Rochelle.

"It's like being somewhat numb to everything and also liberating. I have no bones so I can do this." Sheik held up his right arm which suddenly rolled in on itself revealing nothing inside as it rolled up to his shoulder despite the medals, chains and metal plates in it which really creeped everyone but Delia out and he unrolled his arm to show that he had metal gloves for hands but were wrapped by the menacing cloth-like claws making them bigger.

"How did you do that if you're half Steel-type?" Anabel asked interested as she once had a Metagross and knew how inflexible Steel-types were.

"I'm half Ghost-type so I can make any part of me immaterial even to myself, which increases my flexibility to impossible degrees." Sheik paused as Delia set down their meals. "Thank you Delia." He drizzled honey on his food and started eating obsessively which made Delia smile and the others shake their heads. "Again it's delicious Delia."

"Thank you Sheik. Now I've been told by Oak, Tracey and Brock that-." Delia was interrupted by Ash.

"Whoa, whoa! Brock? Brock's finally here?!" Ash asked in excitement as Misty really brightened up and the other two smiled at remembering Ash's somewhat perverted best friend.

"Yes: he arrived last night…he wasn't in good condition but Joy got him patched up in a jiff. He brought bad news that Pewter was being attacked and he evacuated his family despite them wanting to stay and protect the city as respectable Gym Leaders. By now Pewter is likely overrun considering the distance and the Pokémon Center there likely damaged as Oak couldn't contact the Nurse Joy there either." Delia reported sadly and Ash gripped his fork so hard it snapped in half.

"Nobody messes with my friends…NOBODY!" Ash quickly shoved his food down his throat and rushed upstairs to get ready and was soon followed by the others save Delia.

(Oak's Lab Sub-Level 4: Lab 9: Teleportation Hub)

The doors slammed open and Ash stormed in to nobody's surprise save the assistants. "Oak! Professor!" After about a minute of searching Ash found Oak in a corner speaking to a man that seemed to be made out of chiseled steel. "Professor! Where's Brock?!" After Ash's urgent question the steel man turned around and gave Ash such a familiar squinty-eyed look that he stopped dead. "Brock?"

With those eyes it was doubtlessly Brock but he was so different that Ash wouldn't recognize him otherwise.

His whole body was made of steel that was shaped roughly into an overly muscular human shape with rolling joints and segments like a posing action figure. His jaw was huge and overlapped the lower part of his face like a Steelix's…is that what Brock is now? Aside from that he had two sharp spikes protruding from his shoulders and two from his hips both aimed up and back, his hands were human enough but were a bit meaty and so were his feet, he wore a pair of tattered jeans and had nothing else.

"Ash?" Brock's voice came from the living man of steel and suddenly Ash felt worlds of pain…caused by a hug. "Ash! Oh thank Arceus you're alright!" Brock dropped the boneless mass that is Ash and Brock laughed nervously. "Sorry…forget my strength these days."

"Don't…worry…I'm just a Fighting/Electric type…not like you're Grounding me did anything to me…." Ash stood back up and looked at Brock with wonder and some pity and Brock instantly saw the pity.

"I know…I can hardly feel anything anymore, I hurt most people I come in contact with and I've even lost my attraction to most women…sad isn't it?" After Brock's statement Ash's resolve faltered…he didn't want this for his friend. Would it really be ok for the whole world to be…like this? "Ah but don't worry about me. I'm surprisingly happy! I mean I'm greatly attracted to Rock, Ground and Steel ladies and also I LOVE being so **Sturdy** and I've got a real **Rock Head** to match my name!" Brock tapped his head which caused a metal clang.

"Even so…it's kinda unfair to you Brock…." Ash commented only for Brock to sneer.

"What's unfair is that Ryan's minions attacked my city and I couldn't do anything to stop them. I mean I'm strong: REALLY strong and I could only hold them off alone long enough for a good number of the civilians to evacuate towards Viridian and Cerulean." At Brock's statement Ash perked and eyebrow and took out Dex which Nash had left with him and used it to read Brock's level and he nearly choked. "What?"

"You're level 87!" Ash gawked and looked at his friend in wonder.

"What's so surprising about that? When I transformed about a month ago I spent almost all my free time training with my family and friends. What interests me is half of my family are Geodude heritage and the other half are Onix heritage, My father is an Onix so I guess my mother must've been a part of the Geodude line. I'm not too sure how this whole inter-breeding thing works but as a Pokémon…er…well I guess just Breeder now…I'll make it my life's work helping figure it out." Brock was excited to think of it: how best to live as they are now, how best to take care of their health, what to expect of cross-breeding etc.

"Well that is interesting but that's not important right now Brock! I'm going to round up some of my friends and go to Pewter with you to secure the city!" Ash stated and Brock became worried before he shook his head and waved his hands in negative to Ash's confusion.

"No, hold it right there! Ash this isn't something that we can rush into half-assed like you're so used to. We need a plan and a fighting force. It isn't just Ghost, Dark and Psychic-types that attacked either, there were plenty of Normal and Flying-types that helped out too and even more diversity…the most disturbing thing is…they were dressed in an all too familiar outfit." Brock then reached into his tattered pants back pocket and took out a rolled up piece of cloth and he unrolled it before showing Ash what was on it, the symbol on it more than enough to make Ash start growling and sparking with electricity.

"Team Rocket!" On the black cloth was the clear red R that was the calling card of one of Ash's greatest enemies.

"They led the assault on Pewter, I was lucky enough to escape with all the Pokéballs they were throwing at me to try and subdue me. They're capturing and enslaving innocent Pokéhumans by fitting them collars like the ones that Professor working with Team Rocket used on Pokémon back in Johto, only instead of inducing rage it influences their thoughts enough that they're easy to manipulate." Brock took out what looked like one of the Rage Bands they had to deal with back in Johto while rescuing two Lugia. "And also I noticed that each of them carried a single Dark Ball, remember those?"

"Yeah: that Masked Marauder guy used one to control Celebi for a bit. So did they try using them on you?" Ash asked with worry and Brock shook his head.

"No: more rather it was like they were guarding them. Also judging from how ruthless they were and the darkened color of their bodies they're likely under the Dark Ball's control but the Dark Ball can only control them from a certain distance. So they're being constantly given command somehow by the real Team Rocket while being used as disposable minions." Brock groused and this made Ash even angrier as Misty, Gardenia and Anabel walked in.

"So they're not even doing it of their own will like I thought." Ash turned to his mates and filled them in which got them angry as well. "So the idea is that we need at least a few more people level 70 and higher. Anabel: can you use the GDE to send us to Pewter?"

"Well we haven't tried sending someone that far yet but since I've been there before it'll be easier for me to focus on where to send you." Anabel had already been informed that leaving Pallet was too dangerous for her so she resigned herself to being the one to send everyone off through the GDE.

"Great. Oak do you have a list of people who could come with us?" Oak nodded and handed Ash a pre-prepared list before getting to his terminal to start calibrating the GDE for transport. "Well these are easy choices…don't want too many people on the first long-distance jump so let's get Sheik for the powerhouse, Anthon for his raw skill and Vera for her resilience. Brock is obviously coming with us so we'll have a pretty balanced group."

Ash ran it through his head with himself being just over level 80 last he checked and he's Fighting/Electric, Misty is over level 90 and is Water, Gardenia is in the mid 70s and is Grass, Brock is in the mid 80s and is Steel/Ground, Sheik is 100 with Steel/Ghost, Anthon last he checked was around 84 and is Fighting and Vera was in the mid 70s and is Poison. "Nice choices Ash: plenty of diversity and with a 7 person team we can be powerful without being too divided."

After a few minutes and the lab's impressively loud intercom asking the certain individuals to come to the GDE room: Sheik, Vera and Anthon all arrived. "Ash!" Vera happily shouted as she practically flew across the room and tackled Ash into an amorphous hug which he resigned himself to since after evolving Vera took cleanliness up and had her body disinfected every week so while still Poison and still dangerous she wasn't overly so on mere contact and she smelled like clay honestly.

"Hey Vera. Had a bath recently huh?" He noted as he was able smell a light orange scent beyond the clay smell. "Oranges?"

"Yep!" She cheerfully stated before standing up and Ash was still wrapped in her body, putting his head under her breasts like a boob-hat as he was facing away from her into the room, this made everyone laugh like crazy including Ash. "What's so funny?" She looked down and had to push her boobs aside to see Ash. "Oh! What're you doing down there silly? My face is up here." She pulled him out of her large putty-like body and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"Hey Vera we have a serious assignment to do so I can't spend all day snuggling." Ash chuckled as without the harmful poison in her stinging him on contact her slimy body was very tickling.

"Aw~…." She put him down and Ash looked up at the 7 foot tall slime woman and suddenly he heard another familiar voice.

"How dare you not include me!" Ash turned and went a little green at the sight of Suicune standing in the doorway. "I came here to help: not be a mascot!" She strode over to them and was eye-level with Vera and they stared at each other before winking simultaneously. "We're sexy bitches aren't we?"

"Hell yes!" Vera giggled before looking down at Ash. "She's coming right?"

"Yeah of course, just forgot that she wasn't busy. Sorry Suicune but we're going to be kicking ass and taking names. But the people we're fighting aren't in control of themselves: even the ones not Ghost, Dark or Psychic so just knock them out and remove their collars and break their Dark Balls." Ash then turned to Brock to ask something only to realize just how tall Brock was…being over 8 feet he towered over the slime woman and the legendary. "Whoa…how'd I not notice that before?"

"Because you're Ash." Brock put a hand on Ash's head and mussed up his hair. "Don't ever change." He then looked out to everyone. "Basically we're going to go for a complete rout: defeat everything attacking and use Lock Balls to contain them for transport back here." Brock held up a silver Pokéball with a lock shaped button. "These balls were made by Professor Oak to imprison Pokéhuman criminals. Their main feature is that they keep a Pokémon or Pokéhuman locked inside unless released from the outside. You still need to weaken the target though so don't just toss them."

Tracey walked up to them holding up 8 bandoleers loaded with the imprisoning balls. "They're designed like traditional Pokéballs to automatically teleport here when you use them only unlike Pokéballs where that only happens if you have six registered with you in use they do it automatically to ensure that whoever you capture can't escape." Tracey explained as they handed the X shaped bands to the team. "This way we can secure those controlled by Ryan and free those controlled by Team Rocket. Hopefully we'll find out why Pallet is safe from Ryan but until then we can't completely break his control on his slaves."

"Alright good going guys. Let's get ready: Anabel please prepare to send us." Ash spoke to Anabel who nodded and went over to a chair with a wired helmet and got comfy before lowering the helmet. "Ok Anabel try to focus the landing location as being the Pewter Pokémon Center. If we can get it online we can use the normal transfer system for reinforcements."

"Hey if that's the case then I should come along." They looked over to Tracey who took off his lab coat…that they just noticed he was wearing, to be in his normal clothes as he opened his wings and got a serious look to his face. "I may only be in the mid 60s but I know how these systems work, I can get the Pokémon Center back online and likely hold the location…but I'd feel better if one of you stayed with me to ensure nothing interfered with me fixing things."

"I'll guard you: I'm still a little battle-shy anyway so holding a defense would be better in my case." Gardenia volunteered and everyone nodded as they looked to Anabel who nodded to them before lowering the visor and channeling her power into the system while Oak powered up the GDE.

"Analyzing coordinates…matching memory…location selected…beginning wireless transfer." Anabel droned mechanically as the floor under the group in front of the GDE began to glow as the GDE rotated at increasing speeds. After a few moments there was a blinding pink-white flash and the whole group was gone as the GDE wound down. "Transfer successful with a 0.0157 percent margin of error."

(Pewter City: Pokémon Center)

A blinding pink-white flash occurred in the lobby of the Pokémon Center and the whole group looked around. The Center had certainly seen better days, the tile floor was cracked in many places and several tiles had actually shattered or been upheaved by something. The windows were broken and cracked and it was hard to find one still intact. The front doors were ajar and constantly trying to close in vain as a chunk of concrete had torn through one door and left the other one without a partner to meet up with. The check-in counter was unmanned and there was clear evidence of a struggle as the counter was crushed.

"I hope Nurse Joy is ok…." Misty commented and Brock nodded.

"She's fine: I helped her escape south to Viridian. Tracey get to work on reconnecting the Center with Pallet, the rest of us save Gardenia well be heading out. Ash you and I will go to my Gym, Suicune since you're faster than any of us you can scout around and take care of enemies at your leisure. Vera and Anthon you head to downtown while Misty and Sheik being the most powerful of us will head to the city center as that's where there's likely to be most of the enemy force as well as reasonably close to the rest of us in case any of us meet up with an enemy we can't handle alone." Brock ordered and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Wow Brock…I knew you were leader material but that's the most detailed thing I've ever heard you say." Misty stated in surprise and Brock blushed while scratching the back of his head, generating the sound of metal scraping metal.

"Well anyway: let's split up into mostly two-person teams and take our individual directions." Brock stated as they started moving out the front door while Tracey and Gardenia went further into the building.

(Pewter Gym)

"Oh my gosh…what did they do to it?" Ash asked as he looked at the almost completely demolished building.

"The Admin leading this attack: an Aerodactyl man used **Rockslide** and **Ancient Power** on the building while I was holing up here from the attacks prior to evacuating most of the city. The guy is powerful but beings he was flying around and had so many grunts under his command attacking too I had to retreat." They walked in and Brock smashed any debris in the way without much emotional attachment until they got the battle arena. "I knew you might be waiting here…."

Brock was referring to the figure seated atop the rubble in the small bleachers in the back of the chamber. From a distance it was hard to make out his appearance, especially since he seemed to have massive gray bat-like wings wrapped around his body. "So you finally came back hm? I'm glad I waited then. For the plan to succeed we need to have some of the strongest slaves in each region." The man's voice was slightly shrill and seemed to crack while he spoke, giving a heavy rasp, like breath moving through gravel.

"Whoever the hell you are you have a lot of nerve to be calling my friend a slave right in front of me!" Ash shouted before sparking and launching a **Thunderbolt** at the man who merely moved his right wing aside and held up a chunk of concrete up that stopped the blast dead. "What the hell?!" Ash was stunned as his bolts easily tossed huge boulders twice the man's size yet he just held up a concrete block and blocked the attack without seeming to take any recoil so Ash took out Dex and read it which made him get nervous. "Brock…do you know how strong he is?"

"Around level 90 I assume?" Brock asked and Ash nodded. "Well don't worry about it: you're at least in the 80s and I'm only 3 levels below him: together we can take him down, especially since we have type advantages."

"Don't be too sure about that." The creepy screechy voice stated as he then nonchalantly **Threw** the **Rock** at them which Brock caught and crumbled in his grip. "Feisty today hm? Well that will just make capturing you and enslaving you all the more enjoyable." The Admin stood up and opened his wings to reveal himself.

He wore a black outfit much like grunts but with red and white trim: labeling him as an Elite and also half of his face was covered with a jagged white opera mask that had a Glasgow grin painted on the mouth and a mirthful eye smile for the eye while his uncovered half of face revealed a manic Glasgow grin enhanced by a row of jagged carnivorous teeth and the insane gleam in his eye enhanced it.

His skin was a uniform smooth slate gray of stone and he had short black hair with two horns coming out the back of his head, his huge wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and his hands and feet were bare: both being elongated talons but the hands being humanoid and his long saurian tail whipped around in anticipation. "I'll be capturing both of you and taking you to Master Giovanni! He will be especially interested in meeting YOU Ash Ketchum!"

"Ok before we start this and beat you down: who are you?" Ash asked as he got into a Karate stance for high-speed.

"I am the Rocket Admin: Carl." The simple name sort of threw Ash off as he nearly facefaulted. "I know: common name. Now then." Suddenly Carl's visible eye glowed white and several of the rocks all around him glowed the same and lifted into the air. "Have a taste: of my **Ancient Power**!"

(Author Notes)

Yes a cliffhanger, I'm so deliciously evil MUAHAHAHAHA~!

I have decided against trying to post a chapter every day, I'm drained from going on a frenzy and doing three chapters so close together so I will absolutely ensure I DO make a chapter once a week or I'm cutting off one of my toes, pinky first because the big toe is too important.

For the Sorties: I will focus only on the character/characters that have the most important encounters, ergo: the boss or sub-boss.

If there are multiple objectives that need to be achieved I'll have to divide attention then but for situations like this which are a basic routing mission I'll only focus on the absolutely most important event that occurs during the mission while side-objectives like getting the Pokémon Center online will often be visited upon at the end of the mission.

Anyhow I'm pooped and I need to go apply for some more jobs, also my lips decided to dry out so much I can't move them without them cracking and bleeding so I need to see a doctor about that as all home remedies aren't working for some reason and it's making my face unsuitable for interviews.

Also don't even bother trying to suggest adding Vera to the Harem, she's just a bit too touchy-feely to anyone she's attached to and besides she's a Muk woman, can you imagine how dangerous a relationship with one without being Poison-type would be? Think STDs on an impossible scale.


	11. Versus Carl

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story.

And so here it is; the first Rocket Admin: Carl.

Yes that's right: Chapter 11 features the first Boss Battle in this story that isn't either hopeless or a happenstance like when they tried to face Ryan unprepared or against the Team Rocket Trio in their evolved debut.

As a bit of trivia for you: Carl is a real Rocket Admin but not from the games or anime: he's from the Pokémon Adventures manga, more specifically the Gold, Silver and Crystal chapter.

As for him being an Aerodactyl and not a Magcargo, Houndoom or Piloswine is because I wanted a Pokémon form that was both ironic and suiting his character (which I have made up as I never read the manga) which is he attacked Pewter and Brock: the city of rocks and so he's Rock-type.

But you're saying "Magcargo is Rock/Fire though" and yes that may be but a Magcargo wouldn't match the presence and personality I want Carl to have: that of a vile and psychotic monster who is both powerful and fast and Aerodactyls fit that bill quite nicely, it helps it more or less makes him a Gargoyle…wait…I JUST realized this?!

_**Versus: Carl**_

Surprised: that's what Ash was right now. Ash had never seen anything perform such a massive **Ancient Power** so fast before and it made **Rockslides** look like little pebble storms. Thankfully Brock had already experienced trying to fight Carl and so he moved in front of Ash and his body took on a shine as he used **Iron Defense** and just took the attack without budging. "C'mon Ash I need you on top of your game here! This guy's fast and powerful and you're the only one with enough speed to bring him to ground should he take to the air."

"But we're inside! He doesn't have much space to fly around!" Brock raised a metal ridge over his left eye as he looked at Ash and Ash looked around to just now notice how…big the inside of the Gym really was. "Holy cow…I forgot you used Onix and occasionally Steelix in here…so of course there's plenty of room."

"All the more to fly with my dear! And also the fact that this is a Rock-type Gym…I'm in my element!" Carl spread out his wings and took into the air. "Prepare to suffer some **Air Slashes**!" Carl shouted as he performed the powerful Flying-type attack and blades of wind shot out from his flapping wings which Ash was about to instinctively dodge only for Brock to again get in the attack's path and use **Iron Defense**: again negating the attack's effect to being near nonexistent. "Oh what's the matter little dog? Gonna let the walking golem take all the hits for you?"

"Don't let him get to you Ash. This guy's sadistic and loves picking at people until they snap and drop their guards. If his attacks are getting to be too much come to me for a solid defense. Aside from using **Rock Throw** and occasionally **Flash Cannon** I don't have many ranged attacks to use on him." Brock nodded to Ash who nodded back.

"So I'm the attack power and you're the defense: got it! Time for some action!" Ash shouted as he jumped over Brock with a massive leap and suddenly propelled through the air with Aura towards Carl and prepared a **High Jump Kick** which surprised the Admin. "Eat boot!" Carl barely managed to twist aside as the powerful Fighting attack shot by him like a rocket and grazed his stomach, successfully tearing off the bottom of his shirt and cracking Carl's skin to his pain and shock. "Crap!" Ash stopped his attack stance and managed to rebound off the far wall and roll on the ground.

'Holy shit! It only grazed me and it cracked my natural armor despite my Flying-type lessening the effect to neutral! Is he really only in the level 80 range?!' Carl took a more calculating look at his opponent and widened his eyes. "You're a Lucario? No…you're obviously Electric/Fighting-type…boy who is your mother?"

"Why would I tell you anything about my mom? Well I'll just say she's a Jolteon and leave it at that for why I'm Electric-type." Ash then reeled back his right arm and shot it at Carl and from his fist launched a Thunderbolt which Carl smirked at before holding his arms to his head and then closed his wings anti-climactically and simply dropped out of the attack's way but what Carl had forgotten was that this wasn't one-on-one.

"Gotcha!" Brock suddenly grabbed Carl and wrapped his massive arms around the half-masked maniac and **Binded** him tightly. "Feeling the squeeze yet?" Brock continued to try pressing on Carl only for the Pokéman to seem bored as he simply started to use **Strength** which made Carl's body glow with a red aura and his stone muscles to bulge as he started to force his way out of the steel grip. "Crap! Ash hurry up!"

"What?" Carl asked as he turned his attention back to Ash while he was slowly forcing Brock's arms from him and Carl visibly turned a little green. "Oh fudge…." Carl sped up his struggling when he saw that Ash was preparing one of the most devastating Fighting moves.

'Focus…focus…focus…compactors…meat tenderizers…piledrivers!' As Ash focused on the technique he then opened his eyes and locked onto Carl: his target. He would see nothing but his target until it was met with his fist! Ash's right fist began to glow a bright blue-white as an aura of power surrounded it and he then charged at Carl as fast as he could with a loud shout of intention and Carl managed to break free and tried to fly up only to be terrified at the sight of a glowing blue fist rushing at his face in mid-air. "**FOCUS PUNCH**!"

To say the effect of the attack was impressive was an understatement. When the attack struck the right side of Carl's face which was the unmasked half, it practically shattered the stone outer layer of his skin: revealing the soft pale gray skin exposed. Carl was flung over Brock's head, out the front door, down the street and into the abandoned storefront of a former bakery. "*loud drawn-out whistle* Hot damn Ash…nice punch."

"I still hate that attack though. It takes way too long to set up. I would never be able to use it properly without someone like you holding the target still or occupied long enough for me to get a clear shot." Ash cracked his knuckles before they both started walking in the direction of Carl's unintended "blast off". "So Brock: any good places around here to eat?"

Brock was about to answer when they got outside but he stopped in surprise at the sight of Carl standing down the street just a block away. Carl's clothes were in tatters, his mask broken, his nose and mouth leaking blood. To add to his appearance his wings seemed to be broken too: limp and dragging on the street and through it all Brock was terrified: Carl's bloodshot eyes were screaming at them, screaming his declaration that they would die this day. The Glasgow Grin still splitting his face despite missing teeth aided in his insane expression quite nicely.

"Is that it? Is that all you have?" Carl took out a familiar pink spray bottle only instead of spraying it on himself he broke off the nozzle and downed the Hyper Potion with gusto. To both Brock's and Ash's surprise they watched as Carl seemed to regenerate before their eyes as his open injuries closed, broken wings reset quite noisily and flared out, his missing teeth grew in and his missing stone skin grew back. "Potions: you wouldn't believe just how effective they've gotten."

Ash then pointed at Carl in sudden outrage. "ITEM USING FAGGOT!" Ash was confused at his rage as for some reason he felt that billions of people somewhere were feeling the same thing while facing the Elite Four…. "How is that even possible? When I used a prescription strength potion on Nash he still took a few hours to heal!"

"You put him in a Pokéball immediately didn't you? Well of course you wouldn't notice: our healing abilities have improved after the evolution and most people are still using the potions as spray-on applicators rather than drinking them. Application is fine for small injuries but in the heat of battle you need a quick fix." Carl then opened his wings and used **Whirlwind** that threw such a powerful gust of wind at them that Ash couldn't grab Brock fast enough before he was tossed over the Gym and somewhere else in the city making Brock worried for his friend. "Now where were we?"

Brock calmed down and then turned back to Carl before pounding his fists together. "Beating your face in!" Brock then held his hands out and several rings of blue light formed around him before condensing and turning into numerous gray sharp stones which surprised Carl since Brock didn't use that attack before now. "**Stone Edge**!" The storm of dagger-like stones launched at Carl who wrapped himself with his wings since the attack was too fast to dodge.

"**Harden**!" Carl stiffened his whole body and the sharp attacks struck him harshly making him shout in pain as even though his defense prevented the rocks from puncturing him it still impacted hard enough to crack his wing's outer stone membrane. When the hail of stones ended Carl growled as he used **Ancient Power** to levitate the same stones along with several chunks of loose rubble and launched them at Brock who merely used **Iron Defense** to tank the attack.

Which Carl anticipated. "**Giga Impact**!" Carl quickly flew up and a spiraling dome of purple and orange energy formed around him before he dove at Brock whose eyes widened greatly at the extremely powerful attack. And he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge since he wasn't fast enough and the body was still a bit stiff after using **Iron Defense** so he simply used it again and hoped this would set Carl up for a devastating combo.

Carl slammed into the veritable slab of metal and pushed Brock back several meters, his metal feet digging trenches in the tar street and when the attack was over Carl tried to back off before the exhaustion set in only for Brock to shout as his huge jaw opened to reveal a glowing orb of familiar purple and orange power. "OH SHI-!"

"LAZAR!" Brock shouted in sudden humor as he fired a **Hyper Beam** at point-blank into Carl's chest which again launched the Pokéman down the street and this time through the abandoned bakery and into the toy store behind it while also dropping said buildings onto him. "Woo…man…**Hyper Beam** is always exhausting to use…I need to catch my breath."

However to Brock's shock rest would not be allowed to him as again Carl jumped out of the rubble in similar condition to the result of Ash's **Focus Punch** and was no longer smiling. "How…dare…you…." Carl took out a normal purple potion this time and again drank it, which only fixed his injuries enough for him to be fully mobile again. "Are you feeling it yet? How tired you are?" Carl began to glow yellow and Brock actually opened his eyes slightly at realizing just how tired he actually felt.

'No…not yet! I can't believe I forgot about his **Pressure** ability! If I don't get some rest I won't be able to recover my strength enough to attack him! Ash where are you!' Brock lamented as the royally pissed Carl lunged at Brock with a talon glowing with the power of a **Mega Punch**.

(Halfway Across town)

"AH~!" Ash shouted as he tumbled through the air until he crashed into a community center's pool. Ash swam up to the surface and spat out the water. "Ugh chlorinated water is nasty! It's gonna bleach all my clothes too!" Ash swam to the edge only to pause at the feeling of something…out of place. "Oh no…don't tell me…." Suddenly a giant Tentacruel burst out of the pool with tentacles a flailing! "OH HELL NO!"

Before something needlessly perverted could take place Ash was rescued from an awkward situation by Suicune rushing onto the scene and quickly knocking the Pokémon unconscious with a strong **Extrasensory** fired from her diamond-shaped crown, the rainbow-colored beam smashing the untransformed Pokémon out instantly. "Are you ok Ash?" Suicune asked as she stood on the water while looking at him.

"Yeah I'm fine…but I have to wonder what an untransformed Pokémon is doing here, let alone untransformed in the first place." Ash did notice that there was a sort of high-tech band wrapped around one of its mandibles and he was intrigued before he took one of the Lock Balls from his bandoleer and threw it at the downed Pokémon which was sucked into the ball and instantly the ball pinged to signal the capture before warping back to Pallet.

"Well regardless: what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be working with Brock?" Suicune asked as she kneeled down and fished Ash out of the water before carrying him to the edge and putting him on solid ground.

"Oh crud actually we could use your help Suicune! The Admin tossed me away with Whirlwind and right now Brock's fighting him alone! We were handling him just fine together but it was only because we caught him off-guard. I don't know how the fight's going without me so we gotta hurry!" Ash was frantic and for good reason: this guy repelled Brock before and he didn't want to chance his friend being outmatched again.

"Well then climb on." Suicune turned around and kneeled with her hands held back. "I'll give you a lift there since I'm much faster than you. It's at the Gym right?" Ash didn't hesitate to climb on her back and wrap his arms around her neck while her hands held his thighs so she was carrying him piggy-back. "Where to?"

"That way!" Ash pointed out and she nodded before taking off like the wind, neither of them considering how intimate their current action was.

(Pewter Gym)

"Gah~!" Brock shouted as he was flung through the front wall of his former Gym and rolled into a **Defense Curl** to soften the landing as he rolled through the open building until he stopped and he sprawled out on his back and was panting. His steel body was very badly dented and warped from all the heavy impacts Carl was using trying to break his defense. 'Crap…I forgot that Aerodactyl could learn **Flamethrower**….'

Brock groaned as he heard Carl walking through the debris and was once again smiling madly while holding onto another potion and wasn't drinking it but using it to meticulously apply since he had the leisure at the moment and also regular potions were more effective in duration treatment anyway. "Why didn't I use that last time? Oh right I didn't know **Flamethrower** yet. Just had to find that spark of heat in my body that Fire-types are just so lucky to have instant access to."

"You won't win…Team Rocket has never won before so why now?" Brock was stalling as he was down for the count and he knew it, Carl knew it.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha~! As if! The only reason we ever lost before was because we were always at the disadvantage! Unova doesn't count!" Carl shouted as Brock smirked over how Giovanni failed to control the Kami Trio and had to retreat. "Besides you'll be on our side soon enough with this:" Carl took out a black and purple Pokéball designed to look like a dark cage with a barely visible button matching the black lines of the ball which made Brock open his eyes in fear. "You recognize this don't you?"

"The Dark Ball…a monstrous creation of the Iron Masked Marauder! He enslaved a Legendary with one even if temporary…so this confirms what I thought before: you're burying people and Pokémon's hearts and turning them into cold machines of war." Brock growled as Carl let out a screeching cackle of mad laughter.

"Yes~ we're not trying to bother hiding it! We're going to enslave the whole world at Lord Ryan's order! Master Giovanni has recognized Ryan's power and so we will be his vassals to this new world order! Now then…." Carl pressed the button on the ball and it expanded to capture/release size which made Brock start sweating. "Time to change your views on the world!" Carl dropped the ball over Brock's chest and time slowed down as Brock watched the ball fall towards him until he closed his eyes completely.

"**Hydro Pump**!" A familiar female voice shouted and Brock opened his eyes in time to see the Dark Ball and Carl get blasted by an extremely large pressurized blast of water mere milliseconds before Brock was captured and the blast slammed Carl against a far wall for a few seconds before it stopped and Carl dropped to the floor in a boneless heap letting heavy pained groans escape him as his Dark Ball clattered to the floor, broken into its halves.

"Brock!" Brock tilted his head up to see Suicune giving Ash a piggyback ride until they were next to him and Ash got off her back and kneeled next to his friend. "Brock are you ok?"

"Ha, ha, ha! Ash do I look ok? I'm done for now…I can't keep fighting. His **Pressure** wore me down before I could finish him and he keeps pulling potions out of his rear-end. Hurry up and knock him out before he heals again." Brock informed Ash and Ash nodded before they heard Carl chuckling darkly and they looked at him to see him pulling out a familiar belt.

"No…I'm out of potions…that one I was spraying on myself was my last one. But I have something better: one of Namba's original Rage Bands. Sorry if I kill you…but failure is not an option." Before either Ash or Suicune could launch either of their super-effective attacks at him Carl had slipped the belt around his neck like a collar and shortly after it started glowing and Carl's eyes turned red as his smile turned into a sneer and he opened his mouth in a horrid **Screech** that made Ash, Suicune and Brock cringe.

"Holy crap that's even louder than Larvitar!" Ash shouted until it ended and almost instantly Ash found himself the victim of a **Double-Edge** which Ash swore broke some ribs and then was followed by a **Crunch** into his shoulder. "AH~!"

"Ash!" Suicune breathed in and launched another **Hydro Pump** at Carl who moved Ash into the stream and took the brunt of the hit for him so she stopped in shock to see Ash beaten, bleeding and gasping for breath before Carl **Seismic Tossed** him at Suicune who caught him and had to dodge as Carl made an attempted **Air Slash** at them. "I've never seen even wild Pokémon fight with such savagery!"

"I'll…kill…him…." Suicune looked down at Ash in confusion only to gasp as his yellow fur turned red and his black fur darkened while his eyes became blank as they glowed with energy. "I'll kill him!" Ash easily tore free of Suicune's grasp as he used **Agility** to race towards Carl. "**Lightning Ball**!" However instead of making it a field attack he held the crackling blue-yellow sphere between his hands and got in extremely close before thrusting it into Carl's abdomen and the attack expanded against them both, causing massive damage to Carl while Ash took just over half the effect.

This launched Carl across the chamber again as the band around his neck broke and fell off while Carl himself fainted with his eyes rolled back into his head. Ash was about to attack again when he suddenly calmed down and his fur started fading to yellow but stopped on orange. "Ash…are you ok?" Suicune asked nervously. She being at a type disadvantage and added on to that being unsure of what's happening didn't think she had good chances despite being a Legendary.

"No…I'm not. Until I heal I'm going to be on constant edge and should I get into a fight I'll go **Berserk** instantly." Ash grimaced as he felt his ribs. "Yeah…broken…I need to be careful or I might puncture a lung. Let's get back to the Center; I have faith in the others to handle the fodder this guy must've been leading." Ash carelessly took a Lock Ball with a red X on it and tossed it at Carl who was instantly imprisoned and transported before Ash started slowly walking out the exit and Suicune nodded before helping Brock to his feet (HE'S HEAVY!) and helped him walk after Ash.

(Pewter Pokémon Center)

Ash, Suicune and Brock all walked into the building. Luckily they only had a few run-ins with weak Pokéhumans that were mostly regional Bug, Normal, Poison and Flying-types from Viridian Forest to the south as they were on the south end of the city and were easy enough for Suicune to subdue for capture. Once inside Brock plopped down on his metal rear on the floor, further breaking the tiles and Ash walked over to one of the lobby chairs.

"Hello! Tracey, Gardenia?" Suicune yelled into the building and a few moments later Gardenia came out and took in their appearances, especially Ash's.

"Oh my gosh! What happened out there!" Gardenia approached Ash first and noticed how angry he looked. "Ash?"

"Don't be scared Gardenia…the thought of you being afraid of me hurts worse than these broken ribs. I'm fine, it's just my Ability: **Berserk**. I'm injured and when I'm heavily injured and in combat I become stronger, faster and more durable in exchange for my calm and my tactics. I'm still injured and awake though so my Ability is still active, I'm just not going crazy because I'm not in combat. Could you use the healing machine on me?"

Gardenia frowned and shook her head. "Sorry Ash: I don't know how to operate it." Ash sighed in understanding and irritation. "But we have the transfer system working. We're working on getting the Joy who worked here back through the system so she could man the fort again but with guards."

Shortly after she said that suddenly a Blissey Nurse Joy who looked more or less like a Chansey Nurse Joy only with feather-like frills at her shoulders and hips and even more voluminous red hair popped up behind the counter. "Welcome to the Pewter City Poké-Center! Sorry for our current state of disrepair but our services are still available. Are you in need of assistance?" Everyone blinked at her in surprise and she winked at them slyly. "I may be a matronly Pokéwoman but that doesn't mean I'm not sneaky." Joy said this as she motherly caressed the egg held in her apron that if it weren't half uncovered would've made her look pregnant.

"Whoa hold on! She's got an egg?! She shouldn't be outside Pallet in her situation: she has a baby on the way!" Ash shouted in worry over her and Joy smiled understandingly at him.

"It's fine: I have some very reliable guardians." At Joy's reassurance suddenly several Pokéhumans all filed out from the back rooms. All of them were mostly rock types, specifically of the Geodude family. There were two Golem men who looked like large muscular men with bodies made of smooth sectioned rock similar to Brock's build only they were of stones and to compensate for the loss of being able to retreat into a pure round shell they had armor-like protrusions that umbrella slightly into a smooth rounded end on their backs and limbs so that if they curled up they would still be able to roll perfectly.

The other two were Graveler men and were similar to the Golem men but were much rougher like they were made of compacted gravel and had an extra set of slightly smaller arms under their normal ones that they had crossed over their chests. Last were a couple of Onix women who were basically female rock-based versions of Brock with normal eyes and human faces and very obvious small boulders on their chests and were feminine in form.

They both winked at Brock who blushed and looked away. "They're all level 60 to 70 and they'll be defending the Center so I should be fine, in an emergency I have a Haven Ball ready to use on myself." Joy held up a beautiful Pokéball that had a feather design painted on the red section and a feather button on it. "Oak has just created these based on the Lock Ball only instead it just transports to Pallet instead of being locked in so if I'm in danger I can safely escape." Joy assured them as she put the ball away in her apron and lovingly rubbed her egg.

"Ok then…I'm less worried now but how did you…ya know…it's only been a month since the transformation started so what's the story with your egg?" Ash asked with genuine curiosity and Joy smiled and Ash blushed as he couldn't help but notice how she seemed to absolutely glow with pride and love.

"Well…I suppose its ok. I was already five months pregnant when the changes occurred and well…Pokémon gestate their eggs much faster than humans. So shortly after I evolved into a Blissey my womb grew rapidly to full-term human size and I went into labor. Thankfully my cousin from Cerulean was visiting me and helped me deliver. I've had my egg with me since then because as a Blissey I cannot bear leaving my child out of my sight and I feel my warmth is bringing her closer to hatching." Joy rubbed her unborn child lovingly and Ash smiled at her, glad his decision didn't cause her grief.

'I wonder…how would Misty handle having eggs?' Ash shook his head before resolving that until this was all over he didn't want to burden Misty or any of his mates with the responsibility until this war was over. "I'm glad that you're happy Joy-."

"Please: call me Mary. That is my first name after all." Mary smiled and Ash couldn't help but smile again.

"Alright then Mary, Brock and I got the tar beat out of us by the Rocket Admin who led the attack on Pewter so could you please patch us up?" Ash asked politely and she nodded before taking out a tray from under the counter that was filled with empty Pokéballs.

"Just hop in and I'll have you raring to go again." Ash nodded to her and pressed the button of one and was sucked into it and Mary gave Brock relief by throwing another at him and putting him on the tray before going to the machine and Gardenia was curious about Mary's experience with birthing her egg so she leaned over the counter.

"Um…Mary…so how was it? I mean giving birth to an egg?" Gardenia blushed and Mary smiled knowingly at her as she worked the controls for the machine.

"It was…shockingly easy. With no limbs getting in the way my egg just came out of my birthing canal without any real struggle. I just pushed with the contractions and she came out soon enough. It wasn't nearly as painful as normal human birth's I've heard of and only the contractions were really painful at all and it was more or less like a twinge encompassing my whole belly, telling me to push. So don't worry when you have eggs, the experience is amazing." Mary got a blush to her face as she twitched her eyebrows twice and Gardenia blushed even more.

"I'll…keep that in mind." 'Misty would be overjoyed to hear about this.' After a minute Mary let Ash and Brock out of the Pokéballs and they both stretched in the wrecked lobby that the Pokémen were cleaning up while the Pokéwomen stood guard inside the door which was no longer blocked by the debris and had a slab of stone sealing the other half.

"Alright! First Sortie is successful! Pewter is saved from the Admin so now we just wait for-." Ash didn't finish as Vera, Anthon, Misty and Sheik all walked in with their bandoleers empty of Lock Balls. "Oh hey you're back! How was the assault?"

Misty yawned and licked her lips in thirst. "Tiring: it was mostly just weaklings all over the place and we used up all our Lock Balls getting at least 80 of them since we had 20 each. All those water attacks I've used have made me feel thirsty." Misty went over to the drinking fountain to the side and started to drink while Anthon looked roughed up somewhat but very pleased, Vera just seemed as bubbly as before and Sheik just looked bored.

"Alright Ash I think it would be best if we returned to Pallet and sent for a battalion to mop up Pewter and maybe enlist the citizens to help protect their own town. Not to mention the number of Pokéhumans we captured most of which would likely be freed from Rocket control so they'll come back here as reassurance as well." Sheik briefed and Ash nodded.

"I'm up for that: anyone want to stick around?" Ash asked and everyone but Mary and her guards shook their heads. "Alright then back to home it is. You take care Mary; I hope your baby hatches healthy and strong." After Ash's heartfelt wish the group went to the back to find that one of the many random assistants to Oak was there instead of Tracey. "Did Tracey go on ahead?"

The faceless overdressed lab-coat and hazmat suit wearing figure nodded. He must've been one of the Koffing or Weezing people since they always expel noxious gasses and try to contain it to themselves sometimes, especially when trying to do something with sharp objects: a popped Koffing/Weezing was a very depressing sight as even though they don't die they just lose all energy until they reinflate.

"Well alright then: keep this station manned and keep up the good work." Ash gave him and salute that the faceless man mirrored before the group all got into Pokéballs and the man transferred them through the system to Pallet. After that was done he lifted his helmet off and purple gas plumed out of it as it floated to the ceiling and the bald purple-skinned Weezing man with a sharp-toothed grin and large smoke-spewing pores smiled.

"Ah Ash…it has been several years hasn't it? I forgot to tell him to say hi to James for me." Weezing lamented in his rasping dry voice as he yawned and cracked his boneless neck. "Regardless…at least I can still test using my body's poison to come up with a way to harmlessly take-down Dark Ball victims." Weezing put the helmet back on which quickly clouded the visor purple again and he turned to his chemistry lab which was quickly set up in the corner. 'Sorry James, but you've moved on and so have I. Even if we're still friends I'd rather keep my distance for now.'

(Author Notes)

Done! Like I promised: once a week on either Friday or Saturday. The day I posted this was a Friday: my dad's 63rd birthday in fact! Finished this before going to Linner (Lunch/Dinner) at On The Border and having cheesecake for dessert when we get home. Also I'm getting totally smashed, Sangria amigos!

So kinda good I'm doing this now rather than later, I won't be sober enough to post this correctly and I'll be too hung-over tomorrow to bother with it.

I did this to show that level and numbers can both be trivial in the long run compared to tactics as Carl just kept healing himself and even separated Brock and Ash so he had a better chance and went for the Rage Band as a last resort, not knowing Ash doesn't need one to go batshit and as you can see Ash has learned to control himself enough to be able to only attack his enemy or at least the one fighting him so if he gets pegged by an ally all bets are off.

Also I added in some of the workings of a Pokéhuman pregnancy to help flesh out the legitimacy of a Pokémon/human society as humans give live births while Pokémon hatch from eggs.

Pokéwomen will effectively have a 5-month gestation of the egg within their womb where the egg will have an incredibly hard shell and then birth it to have a varying incubation period between 1 to 4 months while the fetus matures and the shell weakens in preparation for hatching.

So anyhow, until next time.


	12. Scorned Wrath

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story.

BEHOLD! THERE BE DRAGONS IN THIS PLACE!

No seriously I introduce the first Dragon-type.

You'll meet him in this one and he's an OC created by another writer who was interested in him being in this story: X . exe

Btw: he is AWESOME~!

_**Scorned Wrath**_

Almost the instant Ash and his group got back he was practically tackled by Anabel, Oak and Delia begging for the news that they didn't get from Tracey and were relieved to not only hear that Pewter was liberated but that everyone on the Sortie Team were in good condition. Following this Oak, Brock and Misty started actively planning their course of action for this new situation.

Team Rocket was working for Ryan, that much was obvious from what they gleamed from Carl but even with water torture: which was even more effective on him due to his type he refused to divulge anything more. So they kept Carl and all Rocket Loyalists in Lock Balls and beamed in the food they'd need: just prison slop and nothing else.

More in the evolution of the Monster Militia, Oak introduced the Heal, Haven and Lock balls to the force in entirety.

Lock Balls were to be used only on criminals by police forces and on POWs where they would either be freed from Rocket control or revealed to be real Grunts by instantly being warped into the Pallet Prison system and sorted for rehabilitation or containment. To ensure that they couldn't be used against the Militia they had a fast-paced connection to the Militia roster to ensure that they won't imprison one of their own, only the Black Lock Balls can be used to do so and are only available to Pallet Police to ensure that nobody gets out of line.

Haven Balls were given to every member to use in an extreme emergency where either death or capture by the enemy was assured and like the Lock Balls warped the one contained to Pallet instantly; only instead to the normal Transfer system so they could get immediate medical attention should they need it and safe haven from their enemies assured. To ensure that the enemy couldn't use them to breach Pallet, they were designed to reject the target should the one using it not be recognized by the ball as the one registered to it.

Finally: Heal Balls were actual Heal Balls modified to heal the one inside gradually over time rather than fully heal them only once the first time. Each member was given one so that in the field they had a way to have a small little comfy home that could be hidden away by an ally while they heal and also if they're injured and don't have time to use a Haven Ball and **Teleport** back to the sortie area, they can be back in the action within a few hours given the severity of their injuries.

All this was just the icing on the cake.

Oak had officially come up with a strategy to start securing the world from Ryan's control: one region at a time. Oak finished analyzing why Pallet was safe from Ryan's influence and discovered it was because Darkrai must be hiding nearby and is actually repelling Ryan's influence. This also explained the chronic yet not insufferable nightmares most of Pallet has been suffering constantly since this whole ordeal began.

Once Suicune was informed she attempted to contact Darkrai only for her attempts to be met with silence and Darkrai's presence to fade from the area she pinpointed him to be in, yet he never left Pallet. Oak theorized that Darkrai's power interrupted Ryan's because Ryan's control was as deep as the subconscious and with Darkrai constantly meddling with their subconscious minds they were becoming resistant to Ryan.

Thus Oak further theorized that artificially replicating Darkrai's nightmare-inducing influence would allow the Militia to expand beyond Pallet successfully and push back Ryan's control as they liberate the world from him until they knock him off his high-horse. Although it would cause nightmares, they weren't terrible enough to actually lose sleep over as Oak figured Darkrai was doing this to help them and thus knew that accepting the lesser evil would be beneficial in the long run.

In this area Jesse, James and Meowth were more than elated to realize they had JUST the ticket! They once made a machine exactly like that back when Ash was still journeying back in Sinnoh called the Nightmare Maker but it was extremely potent and only had one setting: horrifying nightmares. Oak reassured them that if they simply replicate the machine he could fine-tune it to lower the power of the nightmares and would test it on Pewter first as it was already attacked and not having any Ryan-controlled enemies being able to enter would be a boon.

Thus here we find Oak, Meowth, Jessie and James all working in the Sub-Level 3 Lab 7 on the first prototype of the Nightmare Maker Mark-II. "I can't believe our old penchant for making Mecha on a dime would actually be useful for something!" James commented as he used a wrench to tighten one of the exterior frame's casings on.

"Yeah! Who would've thought our old Pokémon-nabbing ways would translate into being useful for something GOOD?" Meowth commented too as he used a blowtorch to weld some circuits together. The reason Qwil wasn't doing it was because they didn't need as intense and strong a flame like the GDE did.

"I'm feeling so ecstatic about this! I actually feel like I have a purpose!" Jessie shouted as she worked on the programming for the CPU at the nearby terminal while Oak looked over the base design they were building to see how he could improve it and modify it.

"How you three didn't become famous or rich for your robot designs I'll never know. I especially like this flying one with several built-in traps but you haven't named it. Or this one: the Slack King Kong. Seriously…you put us Professors in a corner with your skill in non-Pokémon related areas." Oak was baffled: how could three such infinitely talented engineers be so…dim?

The Trio stopped their fast-paced work to look at Oak in confusion and then each other before looking back at him. "We don't know." They all commented at the same time before they went back to work and made Oak's eyebrow twitch in amazement at their foolishness.

"If these brilliant minds of engineering are the best in their field...I have to wonder what the validity of common sense is these days as it seems nobody has it anymore." Suddenly the door burst in and again in walked Ash.

"Hey Prof!" Ash shouted and Oak sighed.

"Proof given…what do you need now Ash? A suggestion on how to improve your training method again? What food you need to eat to get a certain benefit? Or maybe the best one: advice on women?" Oak asked in all seriousness as indeed being the only mature male Ash knows that isn't near his age nor is a pervert: Ash went to Oak for romantic advice.

Ash blushed at the last one as indeed although Oak was getting on in years he was apparently a Casanova. He tried Oak's advice on the girls one evening when they were getting a bit heated in competition for his attention and…well…it was like that first night all over again. "N-no…ok…yes actually…could we talk about it away from…them? They're kinda-sorta my friends and I don't want them to gossip."

"Oh no please do tell!" James encourage while holding a very obvious projecting microphone.

"We won't tell a soul!" Meowth unconvincingly assured while holding a tape recorder to the listening device.

"How are you in bed?" Jessie asked while holding a pen and notepad.

Ash blushed like a beet and Oak sighed before glaring at them and the Trio got back to work. Stronger than him or not: Oak was scary. "Come along Ash: let's go into my office." Oak led Ash to the elevator and took it to the top level which came out at the top of Oak's original lab, the 6th floor of his windmill which held his personal office: a well-kept area with books, computers and an single wood desk set in front of a small video-phone and Oak sat in his chair while Ash sat in the guest chair. "So my boy: what is the female trouble you're encountering now?"

"…Suicune…." Ash admitted quietly and Oak sighed in exasperation.

"I thought that was already water under the bridge. What happened?" Oak asked as he leaned back in his chair, which was V shaped after the lower back so his flower and stem could simply go through while still giving him back support.

Ash sighed before he looked back on the situation.

(Flashback~ Sparkle~)

Ash was taking an odd rest day in his backyard by napping in the grass when suddenly. "Ash~!" A large form pounced on Ash, knocking him out of his blissful slumber and also knocking the wind out of him at the same time. "Hello scrumptious, I'm here!" Ash looked up at the familiar white and blue canine face of Suicune who was looking…especially flirty today.

"Uh…hey Suicune…what's the visit for-mmph?" Ash was silenced instantly as Suicune mashed her muzzle over his and started a powerful tongue wrestle. "Mmph!" Ash tried to push her off but she was pressed hard into him and even gyrating her hips a bit. 'Oh Arceus NOT AGAIN! Why are there so many women going into heat around me?!'

However before Suicune could get even more intimate a powerful blast of water, Psychic energy and vines all slammed into her and knocked her clear off of him and after Suicune yelped from the surprise attack she righted herself and stood up to stare down her assaulters to discover it was Misty, Gardenia and Anabel all growling VERY lividly at her.

"Who…told …you…." Misty started as her eyes began to turn a solid red.

"That…you…could…." Gardenia continued as her eyes became the same.

"Jump…Ash's…BONES!" Anabel finished as her eyes also turned red.

(Abrupt End~)

"So…yeah…now the girls are all on a warpath against Suicune after she gave in to her heat and tried to mate with me and I don't want Suicune to be chased off because of her interest in me. I want to break off any intimate relationships she wants with me because…well three's too many as it is. But if I do she might leave in anger and we'd be down a powerful ally…what do I do?" Ash asked Oak who was equally perplexed at this situation as it was indeed quite serious: much more so than Ash's usual women troubles.

"Well…as much as it may seem strategically foolish. I suggest that you let Suicune down gently. If she leaves: she leaves. Yours and her feelings are more important than a statistic on the battlefield. Remember: gently." Oak emphasized to Ash who took a deep breath and nodded before turning and leaving. "That boy is both blessed and cursed. Glad I'm past my prime and most women overlook me." Oak laughed in a self-depreciating way only the elder and wizened could.

(Pallet Beach)

Ash decided to think over how he was going to let Suicune down gently so he went to a place where he knew nobody would think to look for him: the beach. Specifically the same beach where he and Misty almost lost their respective virginities to her madness-causing heat. Here he was cut off from sight by the high cliff above as not many people came out here, save Misty on occasion and Suicune: whom he was hoping to run into later rather than sooner so if she was here he'd just get it over with.

'Remember: Gently.' Ash sighed again as he looked out on the water…only to suddenly be slammed in the side by an **Air Slash**. "Gah! Shit!" Ash grabbed his cut which went through his shirt and into his ribs and held up his hand to find that it was bleeding freely. "Alright who did that?!" Ash demanded as he stood up and looked to the air. The source of the attack was anything but expected.

It was a Salamence-man who was the source of the unprovoked attack. He floated in the air on his slightly flapping wings which were no different from a normal Salamence. His body was covered in mostly cyan scales but his throat, inside thighs, inside upper arms and the underside of his tail were all the same maroon red as his wings. His jaw and abdomen were a steel gray though and unlike an actual Salamence wasn't like armor at all and looked human enough in shape.

Aside from the raptor-like feet and the razor sharp claws on his fingers he had white spikes coming from his knees and elbows but that wasn't his most distinguishing feature. His face was. The first and quickest thing to see was the massive red X shaped scar over his right eye with the part stretching from cheek to forehead being longer. Said scarred eye was milky and obviously blind but the piercing crimson left eye more than made up for that.

His face was like Carl: a mix between humanoid and saurian with it being mostly humanoid but with very obvious large carnivorous teeth filling his sneering mouth and the sort frills on his cheeks added to his reptilian appearance but were short and small enough for his pointed fin-like ears to be seen. He was easily 9 feet in height and as he glared down at Ash his angry red X scar seemed to be brighter than just moments before.

"So…you're the trash that she left me for? I'm insulted. Not by her taste but by you for existing." The man spoke with a deep and echoing voice that boomed through the air without any real shouting behind it, it just carried so well he didn't need to.

"Who are you? And who are you talking about? Because lately I have a lot of women after my tail…not that I want it." Ash grumbled and the dragon man scowled even deeper which made Ash worried.

"And a complainer to boot, what does she see in you? No matter…by the time I'm through with you, all that'll be left will be a scorch on the sand." The Salamence then spread his wings further out as he held up his hand and a massive orb of black fire formed over it, causing Ash to get nervous. "Any last words wretch?"

"Yeah…what is your name?" Ash asked as he got into a Thai Kwan stance so he would be able to dodge quickly.

"Since you'll be dead soon I don't see why I shouldn't tell you. I am Xeno Star. But ever since SHE gave me this scar and blinded my eye, I've taken to being called X." At the end of his words there was no further need to speak so X reared his hand back and launched the vicious **Dragon Rage** at Ash who quickly used **Agility** to dodge despite the disadvantage of him being on sand and the orb exploded on impact and launched both sand and glass in every direction.

"Holy hell that's a strong attack!" Ash barely had time to collect himself before a flurry of **Air Slashes** flew at him and Ash could barely use his newfound skill to dodge the veritable scattershot of wind blades which cut trenches into the sand and sliced upon the stone cliff behind him. 'This guy's seriously powerful and he's going right for the kill. I'd better get serious too!' "**Aura Sphere**!" Ash held open his hands in a Kamehameha stance and the sphere quickly formed between his hands. "HA~!"

The blue orb launched from Ash's thrust-forward hands like a cannon shot and the orb expanded to almost 10 feet in diameter, to which X merely scowled at before holding another **Dragon Rage** in front of him and simply let the attacks collide, causing the powerful **Aura Sphere** to burst and explode violently but because of the condensed **Dragon Rage**, the blast coned around X harmlessly which Ash clearly saw and gaped in awe at X's skill. "Powerful, but brash and unrefined. You have power but not the skill to properly wield it. I could see how she's attracted to you now, such raw potential is rare."

Ash grinned before getting into an offensive Karate stance. "Yeah thanks, most of my friends just say I'm lucky. I guess I am but I need to step up my training if you're saying my skill is too raw." Ash nodded to X in understanding and X actually smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm starting to like you…maybe I'll just temporarily cripple you instead. I hear human healing technologies are quite impressive." X opened his mouth and a shockingly fast stream of yellow fire launched from it and Ash could barely bring up **Protect** which encased him in a slightly glowing green energy shield which withstood the wave of dragon fire until X stopped the attack. "So you have taken time to learn defensive techniques along with evasive and offensive. I cannot say you are a fool now."

Ash lowered the shield and growled because he knew he wouldn't be able to use it reliably again for a few minutes. "That was a dangerously powerful **DragonBreath**. I guess it's time to pull out that cliché device Oak made." Ash took out a clear eye visor that had two arms that wrapped around his head and clasped firmly to keep the device in place and he pressed the button which immediately informed him of X's level and Ash growled. "Shit…I'm still 5 levels weaker than you since you're level 90…."

It was just a prototype but Oak was designing a universal head-attached PokéDex so that soldiers could gauge their enemies even during battle and even help anticipate what their enemy might do through their most well-learned techniques. This was so that a weaker soldier wouldn't fight a suicidal battle, at least not unwittingly. "Such a gap is miniscule in the grand scheme of things." X frowned. "You should be able to at the least defeat me even as you are. However considering how raw you are I am willing to admit that this is indeed an unfair battle, especially since I sense that despite your impressive skill with Special Attacks, your Physical Attacks have more impact to them."

"Just how long have you been watching me?!" Ash shouted in anger and X growled as his scar and dead eye began to glow a brighter red.

"Long enough! I couldn't stand idly by any longer when I saw her try to jump your bones just because she was in heat!" X spread his wings out as far as he could while still flying and they began to glow yellow.

"Wait…in heat? Suicune!?" Ash exclaimed in shock and surprise. "Hey wait a minute! I think we can talk this-!"

"**Draco Meteor**!" Several orbs of dense fire gathered in front of X's wings before he flapped them forward and the barrage of meteor-like energy flew at Ash who was so desperate he resorted to **Protect** on instinct because he knew he wasn't about to dodge a huge field-attack like that. However since he didn't get enough time between uses the one meteor that did strike crashed through the shield and slammed Ash into the sand, burning his clothes and breaking ribs, making Ash silently scream in agony as blood rushed out his mouth and nose.

After the silt, dust and smoke settled X was standing over Ash as it faded. Ash had fainted from the single attack that had struck him as it was just too powerful for him to withstand. Ash was a mess, the energy meteor had destroyed his shirt completely, his torso coated in burns and his ribs visibly crushed inward, if he wasn't healed soon he would likely die if he wasn't already. 'I…went too far…I need to get him to a healer.' X was reaching down to Ash when suddenly he was slammed by a **Hydro Pump** from behind which launched him over the unconscious young man and towards the water but he easily recovered and simply began to remain in the air over the water.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are to attack Ash like this?!" X's eyes widened at the intimately familiar voice as he turned around with his left side facing her. "Whoever you are I'll never forgive you!" X felt his heart break even more as he confirmed it was Suicune who was glaring daggers at him.

"Sui…those words hurt more than anything I've ever experienced." X turned completely around and Suicune gasped at the sight of the angry scar and his dead eye. "Even more than this scar you gave me."

Suicune started tearing up as she covered her mouth and dreaded this situation and regretted her words. "Xeno…Xeno please-I'm sorry! I'm sorry just please don't leave! Please…come here…." She reached pleadingly out to him only for him to start drifting away in shame and she started hyperventilating. "PLEASE! Don't leave me again!" Suicune fell to her knees as she reached out to him. "Come back…I beg you!"

X couldn't bear to see her crying and so desperate so he quickly flew to her and kneeled down to her where he embraced her with both his arms and his wings, so she hugged his neck and pressed the side of her face to his head. "Don't cry Sui…you know I can't bear to see a woman cry."

"How can you be so forgiving? After what I did to you…out of a stupid disagreement!" She touched his scar and gingerly traced it as he didn't move to stop her. "I did this to you…you were just debating with me on whether or not we should come here to help these former humans and I lashed out when you said they weren't worth it…I should've restrained myself considering we're such old friends." She licked his scar and he sighed as the attention felt very soothing on the wound. "I'm so sorry…will you forgive me Xeno?"

Suicune was taken by surprise when X claimed her lips and her eyes widened in realization before they began to gather tears in joy and she pressed back at the chaste kiss until he broke off to her disappointment. "Of course Sui, if I didn't forgive you I would never forgive myself because it was my own selfishness that enraged you. As far as I'm concerned this scar is a gift: a reminder that I shouldn't be so self-important so as to ignore the needs of others." He stood up and she joined him before looking to Ash. "We must get him to a healer."

"I have a Full Restore I can give him: he'll be just fine." Suicune reached into her mane of hair and took out a mechanical syringe with a boxy design and it was filled with blue liquid. She hurried over to Ash and jabbed it into his stomach where the machine rapidly injected the potion and shortly Ash's body visibly healed as his burns scabbed and flaked off and then his fur grew back as his ribs pressed out and mended and Ash's breathing became strong and slow. "He's ok now. Let's get him home." Suicune was about to pick Ash up when X did so himself and carried him like a wounded soldier over his left shoulder as he gestured for her to lead.

"If I let you carry him I would be disgracing you. Lead on Sui." Suicune smiled gently as they began the walk to Ash's house. "I must admit I could see why he interested you Sui, the boy is strong despite his inexperience."

"Before you make me forget: just how long is it that you've held me in your heart like that? More importantly than that too: why didn't you ever tell me?" Suicune asked in both sadness and confusion as she looked at his scar: a reminder of her mistake.

X sighed before he looked at her. "We had been friends for decades. You knew me since I was a hatchling Bagon, you helped guide me when I was an adolescent Shellgon and then you were a close and dear friend when I grew into a Salamence. I had always had a crush on you but it just grew and grew over the years until finally I was getting the courage to confess to you when this plague afflicted us both. It was then that you expressed your desire to go aid this young man in his quest and the way you spoke of him…it drove me mad."

Suicune gaped at him and looked down. "I'm sorry…for a Legendary I'm not as observant as I thought I was and I must be a terrible friend if I couldn't even recognize you until you showed me your scar." She leaned up to him and licked his scar again causing him to shudder at the soothing sensation it sent through him. "Does it hurt?" She asked in pained worry before he looked lovingly down to her which made her blush.

"Quite the opposite. When you lick it like that…I feel just so relaxed and calm. It's even better than when I run crisp cool water on it." He kneeled down to be eye level with her and smiled genuinely. "Even if you took my eye; this scar is a gift Sui. Never look at it in shame: see it as proof of our bond." He kissed her brow and she began crying in happiness again. "Sui, you know I don't like to see you cry." He commented sincerely as they started walking again and she gently slapped his arm.

"Shut up…you make me like this…." She smiled at him and hugged her breasts to his arm and she snuggled his bicep before breathing in his scent which to her surprise, smelled even better to her than Ash. "Why didn't I notice before? Your scent is intoxicating…." She began to run her hand up and down his arm before she reached behind him and grabbed his rear and he jumped slightly but remained calm.

"Sui…not in public…." X calmly admonished her and she quickly stopped when she realized where they were: in front of Ash's house.

"S-sorry…I'm a very amorous woman. You'll see that the very instant we get to my den." She quickly opened the door and took Ash from X before carefully plopping him onto his couch and then rushing out the door to pounce up on X and hug his neck before going for a deep kiss which he accepted as he held her to him, keeping her feet off the ground by a whole two feet due to his height. "We'd better hurry then…before I jump you right here and now."

At her eagerness X flapped his wings and took them into the air where she guided them to her den on the outskirts of Pallet to the east.

(Ash's House: Dinnertime)

Ash was seated at his usual seat between the girls as he picked at his food. "Ash…what's wrong?" Misty asked in genuine concern as Ash ate almost as much as a Snorlax and Bertha had taken to eating less as she found her hunger curbed more after the evolution.

"Well…got good news and bad news. Good news: Suicune has given up on me and gotten together with an old friend of hers." Ash stated with a smile as everyone did so as well and nodded at the bit of good news. "The bad news is…said old friend of hers almost killed me while testing to see how strong I am. He was only 5 levels higher and he almost killed me with a single attack. I need to train more since if a guy whose only a bit stronger than me can wipe the floor with me, what good will I be against someone like Sheik or Ryan?"

Ash was contemplating over this second fact, the first one he knew because he regained consciousness shortly after he was healed and listened to them talk so he got the gist of it. "Well at least that means no more uninvited hussies getting in on our man." Anabel smiled until she grew angry again. "For now, why can't you be just a tiny bit less attractive Ash?"

"Anabel we've been over this: until I impregnate one of you I'm going to be putting out tons of hormones and pheromones that scream "hey I'm a fertile and virile young man with no family obligations: fuck me!" ok?" Ash growled as he sighed in exasperation and Anabel then thought about that.

"Then get me pregnant." Anabel stated quite simply with a straight face that got everyone save Delia gaping. "What? I'm not about to go into battle anytime soon since Ryan's influence is a constant drill into my head outside of Darkrai's influence. And let's not forget that my primary duty is to act as the **Teleport **focus for the GDE. I could do that even pregnant so why don't you just knock me up?"

At this everyone did see the logic behind this save Misty who sighed and looked at Anabel who made an O expression. "Now you remember: I was first so I get the first child. I'm an active battler so unless I retire which we can't really afford: Ash isn't having any babies anytime soon."

"Besides I still live with my mom. I want to get my own place before I start a proper family." Ash stated as Delia became sad at the words before she smiled and decided to announce something.

"Ash…son." Ash looked across the table to see Delia smiling lovingly at him in a way only a mother could. "Do you remember the house that was recently built next door?"

"Yeah: one of the many new houses being built by the construction crews because of Pallet's booming population." The house was nice, more or less exactly like this one only it had an extra bathroom attached to the Master Bedroom.

"Well…I bought it." At Delia's admission she got a Mareepish look as she held up the keys to the door. "Things were getting crowded in here and I was…going to ask if you could move next door with your mates Ash." At the statement Ash, Misty, Gardenia and Anabel all beamed and Ash literally jumped over the table and pounced his mother in a loving hug which she happily returned with a giggle.

"Thanks mom! I'll pay you back some day!" Ash shouted before they both got up and Delia handed him the keys.

"Just give me lots of grandbabies to spoil son and we'll call everything even." At Delia's words Ash smirked as he looked to his mates who all smiled knowingly in return.

"Deal."

(Author's Notes)

Ash moved out!

Wow that is a very important milestone!

I hope I did X justice for you X . exe, if not I'll just stab myself in the thigh with a rusty kitchen knife.

Also I used canon information to advance the story: the Nightmare Maker was one of my favorite plots by the Trio as it was shockingly cruel and devious of them, also: how the HELL did they make THAT! I'm willing to write off all their other Mecha but a machine that forces people to have nightmares? I demand that they sell their Mecha and become rich in canon damn it!


	13. The War Room

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story.

My gosh I just can't believe how willing I am to actually work on something productive…losing your job and being stranded at home with no reliable form of transportation is a pretty decent time-maker I suppose.

Doesn't change the fact that I'm penniless and getting in debt to my mother again….

_**The War Room**_

After X's arrival, Suicune had stopped all advances on Ash to everyone's relief. X himself was the same general strength as Suicune at level 90 so he was a welcome addition aside from his cold demeanor and pure skill made him very valuable to the Militia and after he settled in with Suicune, who grew to enjoy the nickname Sui, things were finally solidified on the Militia's plan.

So here stood the Sortie Team Alpha outside of Oak's Lab to wait for him to escort them. Team Alpha would as an agreed upon setup, always have a few certain members available at all times save when they're incapacitated in one way or another.

Ash was the de-facto leader, Brock his Second; X was the air-support, Sui the scout and Sheik the powerhouse. Although Misty, Anthon, Bey and Gardenia all demanded to be permanent members: Ash, Brock and Oak had talked them down with the logic that since Sui was Water-type and Ash part Fighting-type it wouldn't be wise to keep them for every Sortie and have a more malleable team set-up as the team restrictions were for 8 to 10 members a Sortie and it was bad enough both Brock and Sheik were Steel-types.

This along with the GDE, Transfer System, Lock Balls, Haven Balls, Heal Balls and finally: the finished prototype of the Nightmare Maker Mark II. Oak had finally gotten everything planned out and thus they were here to be the first to hear his announcement.

If only he wasn't LATE!

"How the hell is he late to his own lab? He's the one who called us here!" X growled as he scraped his foot talons on the ground in irritation. Calm and cold he may be, but this was ridiculous! "It's already been an hour past the appointed time! I've known Slakings with more punctuality than this!" X was starting to lose it as his scar began to glow but he instantly calmed down when Sui climbed up his body and started licking it, making him shiver and sigh as he hugged her. "Thanks Sui."

She swirled her tongue around his closed eye which she knew really gave him goose bumps before giving him a peck on the cheek. "You're welcome, besides nobody wants you to destroy Oak's lab on principle." She jumped back down as Ash, Misty, Gardenia, Anabel, Brock and Sheik all looked at them with smiles and Sui blushed slightly before bashfully hiding behind X who simply chuckled at her suddenly shy behavior.

"Sorry! Sorry!" They looked to the left to see Oak gasping for breath as he ran up the hill towards the windmill and looked winded as he stopped in front of them. "I apologize, had to clear up some payment issues with the construction company that needed to be addressed immediately. This way please." Oak then entered the front doors which had been turned into automatic reinforced titanium sliding doors as like the rest of the building they had been reinforced, even though the outside walls don't look too different from before that's just the paint talking.

Anyhow after walking through the original first floor which was clear of everything now and was more a lobby with the stairs completely removed. They were guided to the elevator which was now massive enough to be more or less a freight elevator and Oak pressed the call button and after a few moments the door opened so they all entered and Oak pressed the new button on the very bottom of the 14 button floor list labeled BF10.

"Now as you all know: ever since this whole fiasco started my Lab has been expanding and growing beyond my wildest dreams. There are now a total of 9 floors of laboratories with the above-ground 4 floors being administrative. This last floor however is very special, and crucial to streamlining our efforts." After Oak's words the elevator stopped and the doors opened so they all exited and everyone but Oak all gaped in awe at what they saw. "Welcome! To the Monster Militia War Room!"

The War Room was as massive as all the floors above but had an enormous series of freight elevators on the East and West walls and the whole North wall which they were facing from the elevator which is in the South wall, was covered in a massive digital hologram screen portraying the whole world, including trainer-less regions like Fiore.

The GDE was in the Northwest corner of the room and there was actually a second GDE in the Northeast corner. Looking to the Southeast corner they could see the Militia Prison which was more or less a massive Pokéball storage machine ingrained in the wall where all prisoners were kept in their Lock Balls: much more securely than they originally were on BF1.

To the Southwest corner was a similar Pokéball storage system but a third the size and three of them for dispensing both Haven Balls, Heal Balls and Lock Balls. The center of the room was dominated by a massive circular table with no middle and the section facing the elevator cut out so someone giving a report could do so in front of everyone in attendance of a meeting. Filling the rest of the room were numerous terminals on rows of table-desks currently being sparsely manned.

"What do you think?" Oak asked honestly as he led them to the table and he took a seat so everyone else did. Brock was pleasantly surprised to find the reinforced chairs to handle his bulk unyieldingly and X was just glad they were big enough for him and had a hole for his tail.

"Honestly? Its great Prof. But to ask: where do those massive elevators go? I didn't see any entrances for them on any of the floors above." Ash asked as he looked at the big freight elevators and Oak nodded to him.

"Security measure for that: they are connected directly to the surface and are hidden by sealing titanium hatches covered in artificial grass. This is so we can bring in entire legions of the Militia straight to the War Room for GDE transport or to bring in new equipment and etc. The reason they're not connected to the floors above is so that if we are attacked: the War Room is the last room any enemies will be able to get to." Oak nodded with confidence in his design as even the walls were specially treated with an ectoplasmic coating so even Ghost-types cannot simply phase in.

"Uh but what if they just break in through the hatches or come down the South elevator?" Brock asked in confusion and Oak smiled deviously at this.

"I'm glad you asked! The main elevator cannot be used to get here by just anyone. Three things are required: a visual confirmation by camera of a person's identity, a scan that picks up all foreign objects and determines whether or not lockdown needs to be enacted and as a bypass to this scan: a special coded keycard that will be read by the scan and thus granting access to the one holding it. I have one in my breast pocket so that's why we're here right now." Oak nodded triumphantly.

"But you didn't say anything about invaders simply destroying the hatches or even the elevator to get down here." X pointed out and Oak sighed in exasperation.

"X: that is something that cannot be perfect. With everyone having access to great power just about anyone strong enough can smash through titanium plating. However these people are few and far between. Sheik tested the plates himself and can attest how reliable they are." Oak nodded to Sheik who had everyone's attention and the captain-like man nodded.

"Indeed. I am level 100 and when I put my all into any of my attacks on the test plate, I could barely dent it. Also because of the coating treatments Oak gives all the plates and walls I cannot phase through them at all: making this place Ghost-type proof." Sheik looked around in approval and Misty smiled.

"Hey Oak if we could make fortified bunkers like this War Room we would have a place for civilians to take asylum in!" Misty's tail waved at the idea and everyone had approving words for it.

"I agree, but for now my accounts are drained. All my money from before the transformation is all gone and now I'm more or less straining to keep things going as they are. I'm going to start begging the Leagues for support soon unless Meowth and any other Meowth or Persian Pokéhumans learn **Payday**." The South Elevator opened. "Speak of the devil. Come on in!"

The Trio all walked in wearing their old Rocket uniforms only they had MM on it with them being on top of one another like a house. "Allow us to introduce~!" Jessie started as she flared her hood in excitement.

"The Monster Militia Trio's greatest achievement yet!" James continued as he and Jessie moved aside to show Meowth pushing a cart covered in a cloth which was hiding a moderately huge item.

"The Nightmare Maker Mark II Prototype!" Meowth threw off the cloth to show a downsized version of the Nightmare Maker that looked entirely different in that it was rounded like a giant egg and colored pitch black with red lights, displays and a gray control panel. "Its range of effect is easily ten to twenty miles in radius without boosting its signal with extra satellite dishes!"

"The test subjects we've used it on say that while they felt they had a nightmare while they slept, it was vague enough that they completely forgot it upon waking up. If this effect level persists and it frees Dark, Ghost and Psychic-types from Ryan's control then we have a way to advance forward!" Jessie stated with pride and James continued.

"So then Oak: when're we going to leave?" James cracked his fingers while everyone looked confused at Oak.

"The other reason I called you all here. You will be going along with Jessie and James to Pewter to act as escorts to protect them and the NMM2 Prototype while they take it to the city center and activate it. Then you will stand guard over the night if you must until I can arrange for the local Officer Jenny to organize a guard station there which shouldn't take long since I've already talked to her about it." Oak briefed them as they all nodded.

"Alright Professor, you can count on us! Ok then it'll of course be us five but I think bringing Misty would be a good idea at the moment. Jessie and James are part of this team roster too because they're more than strong enough to hold their own and help us out." Ash clarified as they all checked their belts for their collections of balls.

"Oh I see: since I'm Grass-type and James is too it would be unethical for me to go instead of Misty since she's stronger. Be safe everyone." Gardenia nodded to them as they walked towards the Northwest GDE and Meowth sat next to her. "Kinda sucks being considered the weakest in the group isn't it?"

"Tell me about it. Doesn't help that I'm Normal-type too: I'm about as Human as a Pokéhuman can get." Meowth grumbled as he watched Anabel get into the chair and everyone else gather in front of the GDE on the transport pad. Shortly after that a round black wall came out of the wall next to the pad that wrapped around the corner of the room and sealed against the other wall of that corner and they saw the blinding flash of light flash on the ceiling and then the round extending wall retracted to show everyone but Anabel gone.

"I'm sure everyone will like that the GDE won't blind everyone in the room now." Oak added smugly while both Meowth and Gardenia were confused as to why he didn't just make a smaller room encompass the GDEs.

(Pewter City: City Hall)

They flashed in on top of the steps to City Hall which was more or less in the center of the humble City of Stone which made everyone smile. "Well this job just got easier. We were planning to put the NMM2 Prototype in the Mayor's office anyway." Jessie commented as James pushed the cart holding the machine towards the doors.

"So how've you guys been? I haven't been able to catch-up with you lately because we've all been so busy." Ash asked Jessie who flared her hood in interest.

"Oh? Why would you be interested? After all we've been enemies for so long; I figured it only natural that we'd drift apart after we stopped antagonizing you." Jessie responded honestly as her hood closed against her cheeks again before she ran her fingers through her very long and impossible purple-red hair.

"Well…enemies or not I have to admit that you guys made all my adventures…well: adventures. I just can't imagine how life would've been without you spicing it up so much. Probably boring and a lot less harrowing." Ash smiled at them which made both Jessie and James feel proud.

"Glad to know we could keep you on your toes former-twerp. Now then…who is going to help me carry this up these stairs?" They were inside now and saw James' problem as the Mayor's office is on the second floor and the cart wasn't stair-friendly, and the size of the NMM2 Prototype was still daunting to an average-sized Pokéman.

"I'll carry it." Brock offered and carefully picked it up and cradled it against his chest and stomach. "Do I need to keep it upright or something?"

"It would be best if you did: haven't tested what being turned on its side will do. Step carefully." James held up the other side and walked up the stairs backwards as everyone else carefully skirted around them so that if it was dropped somehow they could help catch it. "Ok we're at the top and the office is just behind me so we'll just set it down in there."

James led them through the double-doors and then guided Brock over to the corner beside the window so it wasn't visible from outside. "Alright then I'll get it started." Jessie went to the control panel and after a few minutes of typing away it started to give off a low hum and the top split open like a perfectly cracked egg with no jagged lines and from the top came out a trio of needles with a metal strip extending from their bases and they tilted out before the top clamped on them and the metal strips spread out to transform into small satellite dishes. "Done. We will get proper test results after a week."

After the surprisingly simple task had been done Alpha team left the building and was surprised to find one familiar-looking Arcanine women who like most Pokéwomen, especially final evolutions; was very voluptuous and fit but had spiky aqua-green hair pulled into a ponytail while the rest of her body was the familiar color and pattern of an Arcanine with tiger-like fur on her back, head and limbs but her muzzle, breasts and front torso were all white. What sorta threw them off was her choice of dress which although more than nothing which many Pokéwomen prefer it was FAR from concealing.

On her head she wore her old police-hat but she wore an indigo-blue and crimson bikini which was VERY risqué in that it only covered her naughty bits. The fact that she also had a utility belt just above it holding her walkie-talkie, handcuffs and assortment of Locks Balls with a Heal Ball wasn't diminishing her kinky appearance at all either. At the sight of her Brock did something that Ash had missed for a long time and thought he'd never see again as suddenly Brock was kneeling before her with a huge, natural and uncut diamond he seemed to pull out of nowhere. "Marry me Julie!"

At Brock's desperate demand the thusly identified Julie Jenny started laughing before patting him on the head which made Brock suddenly blush and stand up to hide his diamond. "It's good to see you too Brock." She hugged him and he smiled before nodding and she turned to the group. "So I assume you're the group Oak spoke to me about? I'm Julie Jenny: the Officer Jenny of Pewter City. Although I failed to defend it before I'm now heading the branch of the Monster Militia that'll be stationed here."

Ash was blushing as he had to turn away from her radiant goddess-like beauty: no wonder Brock who was now desensitized to the beauty of women out of his type preference was shattered at the sight of her. "Oh well um…it's good to meet you Julie. I thought my team would be here to guard the Prototype overnight so I'm glad to see things have sped along."

After Ash was done speaking he turned back to her only to flinch back at seeing her breasts at his eye level as she was 7 feet tall and he was just over 6 feet himself and he looked up to see a disturbingly familiar look in her face before she pressed her boobs against his muzzle. "Well, well, well…what do we have here~?" Julie leaned down and took a deep whiff. "Boy you smell good…."

Misty saw now was a good time to intervene as she got between the Fire-type and her mate. "Um…over here please." Misty guided Julie to the side and plugged her nose. "Feeling more clear-headed?" After a second of being indignant and angry Julie calmed down.

"Yes…sorry…I just couldn't help myself." Julie looked ashamed as she held her nose herself and peered back at Ash. "Damn~ that's a hot piece of sexy meat you have there…just looking at him is making me randy." Julie gyrated her hips slightly and growled before looking at Misty. "You'd better get him out of here before I lose control…been really hot down there lately if you get my drift." Julie rubbed her abdomen and Misty nodded in understanding.

"Oh~ yes I know what you're going through. Nearly raped him myself when I was in it. We'll be out of your fur in a minute when we Haven home. Try and find a guy Julie: it never gets any easier unless you already have one." Misty was speaking from talking to Delia as the poor woman had no regular outlet for her newfound libido and helped the woman in that regard often.

"Alright now get going…I'm about to jump him…." Julie kept facing away from them as Misty rushed back.

"She's in heat: Ash you're about to drive her nuts so we need to Haven back to base." Instantly after Misty finished Ash grabbed his Haven Ball and was absorbed by it before the ball warped and the rest of the group did the same and when they were gone Julie took deep breaths as the heavy musky reek of male pheromones left the area with the source gone and she sighed in relief.

"Damn…that kid better have eggs soon or he might just be raped sometime in the near future." Julie calmed down before taking the walkie off the waist of her bikini bottom. "Alright fellas I need squads 9 and 13 to City Hall to guard the Militia's Prototype and to fortify the building."

(MM War Room)

Upon arrival back in the War Room, the group exited their Haven Balls to see Anabel in what could only be a catfight between herself and a Seviper woman. "Anabel! You can't fight here: this is the War Room!" At seeing the group Anabel and the other woman separated and both straightened themselves out in embarrassment.

Now they got a good look at the Seviper. Again like most Pokéwomen she was voluptuously built and fit and her human hair was long, straight and black save two red bangs that framed the sides of her head. She was naked which wasn't uncommon, her scaly skin was black and shiny enough to shimmer slightly in the light and her purple jagged marking went across both breasts while her golden diamond markings ran from her forehead to under her hair and down her back and tail which extended behind her to end in the signature red-bladed tail.

At first she seemed confident and still slightly angry about whatever she and Anabel had been fighting about but when she saw Brock all her confidence melted away as she squeaked cutely and ducked behind the first row of tables. "Um…nothing important was happening Ash. Just me and Lucy were having a disagreement." 'Like how she think's Brock is better than you.'

At this Brock was intrigued and walked over to the row of terminals to see the woman named Lucy shivering and when she saw him she whimpered before covering her breasts with her arms and her special place with the blade of her tail. "Hey it's ok…I'm not going to do anything to you." 'Why is she acting like that if she's naked without any clothes nearby?'

"P-please don't look…I don't want you to see until I'm ready…." Lucy admitted with a blush tinting her gold cheeks and she licked her elongated fangs out of habit and then Brock recognized her.

"Oh! Pike Queen Lucy! It's good to see you again! I haven't seen you in years." Brock recognized her and then reached into one of his oversized pants pockets and pulled out a folded shirt which was his size. "Here you go." Lucy took the shirt and quickly threw it over herself to find it draped down to her upper thighs so she stood up and Brock was shocked to find her at his eye level, which is hard to get to as he's 8 feet tall and he blushed upon noticing that.

"Um…thank you Brock…." Lucy gulped before licking her lips and looking anywhere but at Brock's adorable squinty eyes. 'If I look at those eyes before I brace myself I might just force myself on him from my current state of confusion.' As such she looked his body over and was not displeased. "I love the new look. Hard and cool is a favorite look of mine." She reached up and rubbed a hand on one of his massive steel pecks and they both blushed. "Wow…I bet a bulldozer could ram into you and break before you would budge…."

"Yeah…pretty much…." 'Wow! Haven't felt this flustered since that Graveler woman in town propositioned me.' "So…you wanna…go get a drink or something?" Brock asked as they started walking towards the South Elevator.

"That sounds nice. I could go for some tequila sunrise." Lucy calmed down as they walked towards the elevator. "Unless you want something non-alcoholic, then I'd go for some normal cola." They got to the door and Brock pressed the call button.

"No alcohol is fine but no beer. I prefer some absinthe myself." Brock replied as the door opened and they entered.

"Oh~ absinthe sounds fun right now. I'll pay half." The door closed after Lucy's return and everyone was still watching on passively.

"Yeah, she totally has the hots for him." Anabel commented on the obvious before turning to the others. "So how'd it go?"

"Really well, almost too well: Officer Jenny was really prompt on getting there." Ash informed before Misty cut in.

"Yeah and almost jumped Ash because she's an Arcanine in heat, but don't worry I helped diffuse that before it really took off." Misty further reported and Anabel nodded before sighing.

"That wouldn't be such a problem if you let him get me pregnant Misty." Misty sneered and Ash sighed before he started walking off because this was between Misty and Anabel and he made that quite clear to them when the subject was first brought up.

The others followed suit shortly to Tracey who was manning one of the terminals. "I already have the mission report filled out for you Ash. Just head on home and relax." Tracey was typing really fast on his titanium keyboard which replaced his steel one after he broke it by pressing too hard on a key.

"Ok thanks Tracey…wait what're you doing down here?" Ash asked in confusion and Tracey smiled to him.

"Ah right I thought Oak would forget to mention it…I'm officially your mission coordinator for Alpha Team. I'm reasonably tough but I'm not much of a fighter so I prefer to be behind a terminal. When we get the long-distance communications set up I'll be able to give you updates, information and other indirect assistance. Ryan may be powerful but he can't reach space and destroy satellites. It's just a matter of jacking one for our use. Right now as I'm sure you know: most forms of normal long-distance communication is down thanks to Ryan and his allies knocking out phone lines and destroying relay stations and signal towers among other things. So from here the idea is that we'll have reestablished wireless communication at least between each other. I hope that by the end of the month that we'll be able to open wireless transmissions to at least one major city without having to use the Transfer System or GDE to do so."

Ash had gone blank at Tracey's long-winded explanation only for the former Pokémon Watcher to sigh. "In laymen's terms: I'm your guide. I handle the paperwork and all the minor details so you can just go out and punch things." Tracey simplified and Ash nodded.

"Thanks Tracey, oh and JJ." Ash turned towards Jessie and James who were confused at the nickname for the both of them. "What happened to that bigger Nightmare Maker I saw?"

"Oh you mean that old thing? It's an exact copy of the original we made for Oak to act as the base design. It's too big for easy transport so it's still up in lab 7 on BF3. Oak had it calibrated to just the right level so we could turn it on and give Darkrai a break." Jessie answered before sticking her big chest out in pride which stretched the MM and Ash then had a random thought pop up into his head.

"Hey wait…I just thought of this but what is it between you two? I mean you've been together for YEARS and are almost inseparable so what is your relationship?" Ash asked and Jessie and James merely blinked in surprise at the sudden question before they looked to each other and then looked back to him.

"Lovers." They answered immediately and Ash wasn't really surprised but everyone else was. "What?" They again answered at the same time in irritation.

"I mean…before I could imagine since you two had nobody but each other and Meowth but what about now that James is a spiky cactus man and you're a flexible cobra woman?" Misty asked and Jessie smiled before slapping her hand right on one of James' visible spikes to everyone's shock and instinctive flinch only for her to pull her hand back and show she was fine. "How?"

"Because she's my mate and I instinctively soften my body to accept her touch. Also since the transformation intercourse has been far more satisfying." James said as he got behind Jessie and wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into him and cradled his head with one arm and held his hands with her other.

"Like you wouldn't believe. What you kids are experiencing is worlds better than being human." Jessie smirked and the ladies all were kinda glad about it while the men were more or less indifferent. "So about the Nightmare Maker: we'll head on up and turn it on. It'll cover all of Pallet and give Darkrai a rest so he can maybe move on since we all know how potent his power REALLY is."

They entered the elevator and went up to BF3 and entered lab 7 to find the Nightmare Maker still where they built it only surrounded with tables and terminals to constantly monitor it. Upon Jessie going to the console and activating it the machine hummed as it started sparking slightly with purple electricity. "There we go, that should keep Pallet safe." After James' statement quite unexpectedly especially to Sui: Darkrai faded in out of the air nearby.

To Sui's further surprise was that Darkrai was a woman because the Darkrai she knew was a male. Again she was voluptuous but her body was composed of shadows that billowed as if the wind, if there was any, was trying to blow her away. The only part of her not pitch black was the red jaw-like crest around her collarbones that framed her head and her long billowing white hair but both of her bright blue eyes were visible as was her soft face. "Thank you for turning that on. I was growing weary of restraining my power, at least with it disrupting it I can relax."

"Darkrai…I've tried speaking to you before but why do you appear now?" Sui asked and Darkrai looked to her in confusion and Sui immediately figured it out. "You're not the real Darkrai…are you?" She asked and the false-Darkrai nodded.

"I was once human…but I became a Darkrai. For what reason I am unsure but all I do know is that my power interrupts Ryan's because his power is the same…Ryan is Half-Darkrai."

(Author's Notes)

BWAHAHAHA~!

Cliffhanger right at an important Plot Twist! I am so deliciously EVIL! You'll have to wait until next week! I will not post early again like I did last week unless my inspiration hits me with the force of a major-league baseball player's bat.

This is a plot bunny I've had saved up since the beginning. Now you have to wait a week to see the great exposition that will expose Ryan's past as well as for who he truly is and also several other things that I will not hint at.

Snape kills Dumbledore.

Gohan is the strongest but he doesn't do shit.

*alien bursts out of GameJunkie7's brain* I CAN SEE THE FUTURE~! OUR PLANET IS DESTROYED! *looks at reader* OH NO THEY CAN SEE ME! *retreats back into GameJunkie7's brain*

Ow….


	14. Know Your Villains

_**Pokémon: Arceus' Wish**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I do not own the concepts used in this story.

Here it is! The exposé on Ryan as well as fully fleshing out just how the whole situation has developed.

I hope many of you saw these twists coming because I have NOT been very secretive about them.

Or at least I think I haven't….

_**Know Your Villains**_

Everyone was stunned silent by the fem-Darkrai who merely strode to the nearest chair and plopped into it rather lazily and then leaned back against the desk it was in front of. "Tell me when you're done jawing; I do love the looks on your faces but we've things to discuss." The fem-Darkrai mocked, upon which the group all then calmed down and each took a seat. "Now that everyone's ready I shall begin my tale…well rather I don't feel like telling a story when you'll ask questions anyway so just ask away."

"Who are you?" Sui asked immediately and the fem-Darkrai nodded to the Legendary.

"I was originally human and so my name is Delilah. My hair used to be a bright crimson as was Ryan's but becoming Legendary seems to bleach out most human-originated genes sadly." Delilah combed a hand through her billowing white mane of hair. "Still though, white has its charms."

"Ok then Delilah: are you Ryan's mother?" Misty asked and Delilah nodded.

"Yes I am Ryan's birth mother. However I've never had much interaction nor attachment to the cruel bastard or his pining and romantic father." Delilah huffed in anger before shrugging. "Oh well: you can clearly see what he's been missing out on." Delilah seductively ran her hands down her body with pride which made everyone nod in agreement that she was indeed beautiful.

"Could you tell us more about Ryan? I mean like what breeds of Pokémon is he composed of and more personal information?" Jessie asked as she was taking notes on a small notepad she pulled out of her shirt.

"Yes I can. His real name is Silver: Son of Giovanni." This made everyone gasp as they all knew who Giovanni was, especially after that debacle with him leading Team Rocket in trying to force the Kami Trio under his command in Unova. "Yes I bedded with Giovanni but only really because I apparently reminded him of his old flame which he never let smolder out. Anyhow I am a Darkrai and Giovanni is a Lucario, and as Dark and Fighting are opposing types it was easier for the Steel-type in Giovanni's genes to blend with my powerful Dark genes and so Silver is Dark/Steel-type."

Ash got interested at this point because he looked at himself for a moment and got a bit worried. "Wait hold on: who is the old flame that Giovanni holds on to?" Ash asked to everyone's confusion save Delilah who sighed and leered at Ash.

"Your mother." This silenced everyone and Ash started choking before he fell to the floor and dry-heaved. "I can see you have Giovanni's brains unlike your ditzy mother but you're nowhere near as overly serious or cold as Giovanni so I suppose at least the good qualities of your mother shone through. You're a Joltcario: a half-breed between a Jolteon and a Lucario with the dominate type genes of both."

Ash wheezed in a deep breath before he started freaking out over something else. "Oh Arceus! Silver's my half-brother!" Ash then started tugging on his ears to cause pain and distract him from this frustrating information.

"Yes…I notice you seem to have some great misfortune in terms of relatives. A loving mother that dotes on you, a father who doesn't even know you're his son, of whom runs the greatest evil organization on the planet and an evil half-brother that is currently successfully attempting to take over the world. Your genes must be blessed and cursed by existence with greatness in many forms." Delilah commented as Ash just started getting angry with his horrid luck. "Well tell me when you come to grips with that."

"I'm already at grips with it: problem is I still wish I didn't know! Why'd I ask?!" Ash berated himself before he sighed. "Oh well: better knowing than not. Now that I think about it one of the things Carl said while we were fighting flashes warning signals through me on that wavelength: maybe Giovanni isn't completely unaware of me or at least his underlings are tying connections."

Delilah hissed then in worry. "Oh~…if one of his admins was piecing things together then Giovanni definitely knows. That might even explain why he hasn't launched a direct attack on Pallet yet since he has the forces to do so. All I do know in regards to Team Rocket working for Silver is that Silver contacted Giovanni with his plan and being close or not: Giovanni is very close to his family or at least the ones he is fully aware of. I still cannot get over the terror that is his evil mother: damn woman FOUNDED Team Rocket you know."

"Ah fudge…even worse: family ties are fueling their alliance so not much chance of it breaking up." X commented as he began rubbing his dead eye in irritation before Sui leaned over and started treating it with her tongue again which everyone ignored.

"Yes and not to mention that Team Rocket's official goal is complete world domination; so working for Silver under the guise of Ryan is a huge step in the right direction for them." James added with grim truth and this weighed down on everyone heavily, save X and Sui who were a bit distracted with her playing nurse to his eye and him being too content from said attention to be of much use.

"How ironic this all is, Giovanni has two sons: one is trying to rule the world and the other trying to free it. The father supports the one trying to rule it while either scorning or neglecting the one trying to free it entirely. This is just a huge family affair for Ash now that has encompassed the whole world." Brock pointed out and then all looked at Ash and silently cursed his genes for being so impacting.

"Why mom…why?" Ash asked melodramatically as everyone sighed with a similar question in their minds.

"To be fair to your mother Ash…Giovanni does love her." After Delilah's statement everyone looked to see her rather solemn. "He still remembers her, still misses her. The reason he cut off all ties with her was because he didn't want to drag her into his business: Rocket's business. I've little doubt he's ignorant of you being his son and I have on account he's met and fought you in Unova and from that had a distinct feeling he was disappointed in your battle."

Everyone took this in and Ash was very confused but was coming to terms with that his…ugh…father might actually be redeemable in some way. "So…he sides with Silver because he knows him and is proud of him…if I can crush his organization I'm more than sure with his logic that he'll come to respect me." Ash concluded and Delilah nodded.

"Giovanni covets power and skill. You revealed to him that you have skill but lack power in Unova. Show him power and he might very well side with you. So Team Rocket isn't just our enemy but a possible ally if you play the field right." Delilah informed them before looking at the Nightmare Maker. "Genius machine…who built it?"

Jessie and James both puffed up in pride at the question. "We did. I wrote the programs and James designed the hardware while Meowth helped fit everything together." Jessie boasted.

"But Professor Oak did the fine tuning: he's the one that got it working at the dulled-down level it's running at." James mentioned before then realizing something and facepalming. "I can't believe we forgot!" Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Jessie we USED to be members of Team Rocket!" James pointed out and everyone's eyes widened.

"We are such idiots! We know where several Rocket Hideouts are across Kanto and Johto! We've got to inform Oak immediately!" Jessie and James both rushed out to find Oak as everyone all looked back to Delilah who simply held her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry: I was Giovanni's mistress not his confidant. He only told me enough to know the basis of our relationship was simply physical to try and alleviate his emotional turmoil over Delia." And that was it. She didn't have much more to give and they all simply sat there and absorbed the info. "So…now that I've revealed myself what can I do to help?"

(MM War Room)

It had been a week since Delilah's shocking appearance and the info on their enemy. Ryan: who was really Silver, had been exposed for the secret behind his influence and the MM had successfully countered his influence enough with the NMMII that they could start securing towns and cities against him so Dark, Ghost and Psychic-types could all be safe in town.

Tracey had also successfully jacked a satellite that could transmit communications from region to region and thus was able to get in contact with the other regions.

The news was generally not good.

Team Rocket weren't the only evil organization to suddenly rise from the shadows. Teams Aqua and Magma popped back up without any warning and were disturbingly working together…TOGETHER! That was NOT good…would've been better if they were still at each other's throats. Instead the two Evil Teams were collaborating on finding and using both Kyogre and Groudon together to shockingly: expand the landmass to the point where everything was about 50-50 and add more rivers and lakes to the landmasses so freshwater was more abundant.

Sounds good: if only such a drastic thing wouldn't kill countless people in the process. The newly formed Team Obsidian which was what the merger of the teams called themselves now, had already more or less asserted martial law over Hoenn and the only reason they could find out about this now was because Birch and a couple of the Hoenn Gym Leaders and Elite Four had all been in New Bark Town at the time of the call and were about to board a ship to flee in desperation for Kanto.

Ash was relieved to hear that May and her family was among the passengers on the cruise liner they took to escape and that they were confident enough in their defense of the ship that Obsidian Submarines wouldn't intercept them, after all Juan and Wallace were on board too. He was also surprised to hear Steven Stone was on board and that Steven was the current Hoenn Champion and that they planned to stop off at Alto Mare to resupply and maybe help evacuate the small island city as well, this also made Ash hope Bianca, Lorenzo and Latias were ok.

Unova was the least impacted by all this unsurprisingly due to its distance from Sinnoh and it's far less notorious Team Plasma was actually helping the region. Plasma immediately spread the virus as fast as they could and started helping keep things under control and relatively safe. To say this was surprising was an understatement but beings Plasma as a majority wanted absolute Pokémon and Human equality; this evolution was everything they dreamed of.

Other Regions completely off the Pokémon League and Trainer grids like Fiore were completely untouched by Silver, likely because he viewed such neutral places as the least threatening.

But aside from those bits of good news things get worse as Sinnoh was the worst off for obvious reasons since Silver had more or less brainwashed everyone not strong willed enough to resist him, not just the three types most susceptible. So more or less all of Sinnoh save the Legends and the few truly strong Pokémon and people were under his thrall and everyone that wasn't was fleeing the region in any way they could.

Finally was the most disturbing one…Orre. Sinnoh was just enthralled by Silver…Orre was suddenly a dark zone entirely. All communication attempts failed; all attempts to see the region from space somehow disrupted and also any Flying-type scouts sent there never reported back in…and also no reports of anyone fleeing the region. It was like the wasteland had never existed.

The region itself had healed enough that wild Pokémon had started migrating to it again somewhat and the very competitive Dual Battle leagues there were nothing to scoff at, especially since most of them all went to the trouble of importing their Pokémon too so their wills were strong and their skills sharp. To not hear a peep out of them was terrifying.

However today was going to change that bit of cluelessness as in the center of the meeting table stood a very swanky dressed Bouffalant man with an utterly massive two-toned red and white afro with his huge pale yellow horns coming out of the bottom above his ears and framing it and to note his horns even had extra gold and silver rings around them that weren't part of his physiology.

His eyes were hidden by a stylish set of purple shades and his smooth tan-brown fur was well groomed and his physique fit yet incredibly slim and slender as proven by his lack of a shirt but he wore a purple vest with a yellow scarf around his neck and a single black glove around his right hand, all were sparsely decorated in purple sequins. He had tight black leather pants and black stylish platform boots with raised heels and yellow soles and trim. As if he needed said boots as without his massive possibly 3-foot diameter afro or his boots he was easily 8 feet tall and with his slender build you'd think such a height would make him unsteady, not to mention the hair. Somehow though he made it all work and he even looked…right.

He called himself the Magnificent Miror B. but would be fine with just being called Miror. "So let me get this straight…you managed to escape Orre on a super-fast speed boat modeled like a Kyogre with three others just to tell us that "Cipher is back"…who the hell is Cipher?" X asked in irritation at the overly flamboyant man who simply nodded and snapped his fingers.

"Mm-hm that's right! If y'all don't know who Cipher is then they did well enough to be able to keep their existence under wraps so well." Miror flicked his head and did a twirl before doing a disco pose. "I was once an Admin for this dark organization so I felt it was best if I was the one to inform you while my companions adjust to being out of Orre for the first time."

"So Miror…what is going on in Orre right now?" Oak asked while Tracey kept a transcript of what was being said.

"Orre has been seized by Cipher completely. They swooped in out of the shadows like wraiths and imprisoned Human and Pokémon alike well before this evolution started in Orre proper. They've always been ahead of the curve until a hero rose up from the masses but this time they made sure the masses wouldn't be able to have a hero." Miror looked to the ceiling and scowled. "Such a thing isn't beautiful at all, no groove and no style. So I was more than glad to hop the boat first chance I got."

"Alright then and this is different from Team Obsidian taking over a region why?" Brock asked calculatingly and Miror sighed before standing still.

"Cipher has brought back Project Shadow…only they're doing it to everyone save the Admins instead of just Pokémon thanks to this evolution. Have you ever heard of Shadow Pokémon?" At everyone's shaking heads Miror became serious. "A Shadow Pokémon is a Pokémon…well now Pokéhuman whose heart has been shut and thus their emotions and self-awareness dulled to a near slave-like state."

At this everyone was shocked as Team Rocket was doing something quite similar with their Dark Balls but the subject was freed the moment the ball was broken. "Is there a way to free them?" Ash asked seriously and Miror sighed before nodding his head.

"Before there was and even then it was a long and drawn out process involving getting deeply caring for the Shadow Pokémon and then using an ancient relic that channels Celebi's power to unlock their heart. The newer process was devised by two brilliant scientists Lily and Krane. However the machine they devised for this was destroyed and they were both captured. I have with me the previous heroes who put Cipher down before, twice. Wes and Michael are more than capable of helping us all out, especially since their own evolutions." Miror nodded. "I'm certain you've heard of Orre's near obsession with Double Battles right?"

"Of course: Orre was where the battle type was created and Hoenn was where it was made popular. Orre just stuck with it because they loved it so much." Misty commented and Miror smirked.

"Well as you can imagine even while on the run and fighting ourselves instead of using our Pokémon partners, we kept to using Double Battle strategy. As such we fight in teams of two at all times even if we could fight alone." Miror commented and everyone was interested in the concept as they were already working in large teams but never bothered with pairing anybody up specifically with another as a battle partner.

"So your companions have defeated Cipher twice before already. Why are you here and not in Orre fighting against them?" Gardenia asked and Miror had good reason to look at her like she was an idiot.

"Us four against an entire region filled with ruthless slaves devoted to following Cipher's orders to the letter? Sorry, we're strong: not suicidal." Miror then huffed before smirking. "I appreciate the vote of confidence however. After all: one of my companions is a Legendary herself. Never knew Rui had it in her. Regardless we're here to warn you and also join you since any efforts to aid Orre will have to wait until other regions are prepared to face a whole region of battle-crazed slaves."

Everyone only took a few moments to decide that it was just fine for them to join. "Just bring your companions here so we can meet them." Oak stated as he handed Miror a pass for the elevator and the afro-sporting man nodded before walking to the elevator with a swagger that was just impossible. "How in the name of Arceus does that man even stand let alone battle?"

"We could ask for a demonstration." Anabel suggested and everyone decided that they would have to see Miror fight to be able to even believe he was even capable of being a good battler.

It took a few hours, during which the group which was Oak, Tracey, Alpha Team, the MM Trio, Lucy and Anabel all sat around talking about MM's various ventures, progress reports and all that jazz. One of which was Jessie, James and Meowth's report on their investigations on the Rocket Hideouts they know of and so far they confirmed the main Hideout in the wilderness between Pallet and Viridian was still demolished, Viridian Gym was still abandoned and the various outposts between Viridian and Pewter in the Viridian Forest were all as quiet as tombs.

After the Trio said that they'd start on the ones they know of between Pewter and Cerulean this week, Miror returned with that swing in his step and his dancing movements hid the trio of young adults behind him until they were led into the center of the large conference table. "Ladies and gentlemen: I give you Wes, Michael and Rui!"

Wes was a lean Umbreon man with an unnatural white stripe across the bridge of his muzzle between his nose and eyes, his eyes were hidden by a solid steel-colored visor and he had no human hair and his head was surprisingly more animalistic than most human-originated Pokéhumans, he even had the drooping Umbreon ears. His body was covered from neck down with a combination of a dark blue trenchcoat which was open and a blue and black muscle suit while he had black boots and gloves and his left arm was encased from the shoulder down by a metal black and blue armor sleeve with bright red lines running over it. The way he stood was serious, composed and spoke of a man well-versed in the violent ways of true battle.

Michael was a scrawny Espeon young man and head shorter than Wes. His head was like Anabel's only again surprisingly less human than a human-originated Pokéhuman. He had a headset much like the portable PokéDex sets Oak had designed only it even had a retracting eyepiece. The young man was dressed in baggy jeans and a yellow hoodie with a similar sleeve of armor on his left arm to Wes' only in that only the shoulder pauldron and the gauntlet were metal and the arm was made of dense Kevlar while a dense cable ran from the pauldron to the gauntlet down the outside of the arm. He fidgeted his red sneakered feet in anticipation and his aqua eyes shimmered with youthful energy: obviously he was less experienced than Wes in battle.

Then came the shocker: Rui. She was a Celebi woman and again like most was very shapely but she covered herself conservatively in a large T-shirt with a jean jacket and jeans and what could be seen of her skin was covered in leaves save her head and face which were very human save the skin tone and she also wore brown leather gloves. Everyone, including Sui could feel her near emotionless piercing azure eyes gazing into their souls. "You are all good people. I am glad that we chose to come here. Nice call Wes."

Wes simply grunted and the young woman smiled and giggled to herself as Wes merely sighed and she pouted.

"Oh don't be like that~! Just think of it being like the old days again, only this time we have more help than just a bunch of kids in the basement of an abandoned house." Rui optimistically replied to Wes' gestures.

In response Wes simply groaned and growled a little and Rui sighed.

"I know it wasn't that great back then either but we've been over this already: just give them a chance." Rui pleaded and after staring each other down for a few moments Wes snorted through his nose and turned his head away and to the ceiling with a pout and Rui laughed cheerfully while everyone looked on in confusion. "I know Wes, nobody will ever be better than you I swear."

In response was the only positive gesture Wes made the whole time as he looked at her and smiled serenely and Rui blushed slightly before smiling back and Michael stepped up. "Don't be bothered by them. Wes has never been much of a talker, or at least Rui and Miror say. He's only ever had to make gestures for people to relatively understand him and Rui's known him for years so they carry entire conversations like this." Everyone nodded and Michael jumped a bit in excitement. "Oh my gosh being here is awesome! I've lived my whole life in Orre until now! I thought places like this only existed in Cipher's bases."

Oak smiled before he stood and leaned over with a hand out to shake and the young man energetically did so. "It is good to meet you Michael, the same for the rest of you. Welcome to Kanto and more importantly welcome to Pallet and again more importantly: welcome to the Monster Militia. Before we assign you to a Sortie Team we'd all like to see you implement your Double Battle tactics as we usually just work either on single or tag-team battles rather than working all at once."

Wes raised one of his dark eye ridges and sighed before cracking his neck and moving his long ears and started walking over to the nearest freight elevator on the west side of the room and everyone was confused until Rui translated.

"He said: let's get this over with. So c'mon, let's all head up those big lifts!" Rui cheered before following Wes and everyone else did so as well while Oak used the panel next to the lift to open the hatch above and the folding gates closed over the elevator door and they were quickly all brought up to the surface on the west side of the Lab building still on top of the hill.

Wes walked out into the field for a few yards before he nudged his head slightly forward and his ears twitched and Michael jolted in realization before he ran up next to the seasoned veteran and they turned towards the group. Wes then held up his armored left arm and pointed to Brock who crinkled his eyebrows in confusion at why he would pick the one in the group hardest for both Wes and Michael to have a type-disadvantage against.

"You sure? I mean you'll be at a disadvantage for sure." After Brock's question Wes frowned and nodded sharply so Brock shrugged. "Alright then. What're their levels?" Brock asked Ash who still wore his PokéDex and Ash pressed the button that displayed their levels and Ash nodded.

"Wes is level 97 and Michael is level 92…where were these guys hiding?" Finding a human-originated Pokéhuman with a level above 70 was rare unless they were Gym Leaders or similarly skilled trainers before the evolution. At this Brock grumbled.

"Damn it, I only reached level 90 this week…hey Lucy you wanna help out with this?" Brock asked Lucy who blinked before nodding. Lucy was level 93 and being the opposite Brock in type was a good compliment for a team so even with their lower levels than Wes, they could both even the playing field in having the ability to cover their weaknesses for each other like Wes and Michael.

"Sure, been a while since I've had any action anyhow." Lucy walked up to him and they both walked out onto the grassy field away from the building. Once they were at least 50 yards away from the building and Wes and Michael were about 20 yards away from them, Lucy started doing impossibly limber twists and stretches to limber up for the fight as Brock simply rotated all his joints, including his whole torso which surprised everyone when they first saw it a while ago, to ensure that he wouldn't get any sudden jerks in his movements while fighting.

On the opposite side was a completely different story.

Wes simply stood there with his arms crossed. He kept his visor on and a stoic appearance as he just sized his enemies up. His stare was so intense his golden eyes shined through the visor slightly as his ears were up and aimed at them so he could hear anything they might be saying in terms of battle strategy. To his approval they were silent and simply getting ready to fight: they'd be an actual challenge then.

Michael was opposite even Wes as he simply plopped onto his rear, crossed his legs and leaned forward with his hands on his knees, his forked tail whipping behind him in anticipation as he looked at his opponents with a disturbing excited gleam to his eyes that bordered between childish and sinister. Michael even licked his lips as he twitched his ears and then took a deep breath before rubbing the round ruby on his forehead. "Hey Wes…think they'll be any fun?"

After Michael's question Wes smiled and bared his teeth in a feral grin. "Yes." Was all he needed to say with his clipped deep voice.

It was after that one word that both Lucy and Brock charged at them and Michael smirked. "I'll take the snake if you take the tank." Michael didn't budge and neither did Wes who was still smiling only slightly crazed now.

"Sure, more fun for me." Wes said moments before they got in range.

(Author Notes)

CLIFFHANGER~! I LOVE doing that!

You'll have to wait until next week to see the epic Double Battle between Wes and Michael, and Brock and Lucy.

So here I've fully brought in the truth: Ryan is Silver (Yes from Gold, Silver, Crystal, Heart Gold and Soul Silver) who is Giovanni's son, which is proven to be canon from the Manga and supported by Nintendo…I think, too late and too tired upon typing this to remember fully.

Kinda went for the whole "Oh god that asshole is my brother" kind of situation combined with the "Luke I am your father" kind of situation and obviously Ash went "NO~! NOOO~!" like a certain whiny Jedi we all know.

Also this chapter was to show you what is more or less happening in the other regions.

Recap: Hoenn is fucked until further notice as is Orre and Sinnoh, Kanto and Johto are being contested while Fiore and all those other neutral regions are being left alone and Unova has come out the best out of them.

I'm operating under the "what if" scenario of what if after Ghetsis was incarcerated that N took proper control of Plasma and changed their policies to instead of either falsely "liberating" Pokémon or the beyond cliché "world domination" to promote human and Pokémon equality. So to say: let your Pokémon out of their balls more often, treat them like you would another human etc.

So under this non-canon shot-in-the-dark I'm making Unova a more-or-less "safe" region from Silver as it's the furthest from Sinnoh as well as having an absurd number of Legends along with the massive number of skilled and powerful Pokémon and Trainers which will translate to skilled and powerful Pokéhumans.

Imagine Iris as a Haxorus Pokéwoman (hey Ash is 18 at this point so she should at least be 16) or Alder as a Volcarona Pokéman or hell even N as a Reshiram! That is some fucking backup!


End file.
